Sakura-nee
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Ini tentang Sakura di mata ke empat adik tirinya. Empat kepala yang memberikan empat penilaian berbeda untuk sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda dan manik emerald. (Aku buat Saku-cent karna gak mungkin cantumin lima karakter. Tapi gak mungkin juga salah satu dari adik tiri Saku di tinggal. Mereka punya porsi yang sama. Jadi, di maklumi aja lah ya.)
1. Sakura!

.

.

~Sakura~

.

Sakura kecil menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah dengan berbagai macam bunga bertabur di atasnya. Dia tersenyum getir membaca nama yang tertulis pada nisan di depannya.

 **Haruno Mebuki**

Wanita kesayangannya itu baru saja meninggal tadi malam. Setelah berjuang keras melahirkan adiknya. Sayangnya ibu dan adiknya tak selamat. Adiknya tak pernah lahir ke dunia. Mereka meninggalkan Sakura bersama ayahnya.

Sakura menoleh saat merasakan tangan seseorang mengusap puncak kepalanya sayang. Ayahnya tersenyum lembut. Sakura tahu, ayahnya juga sedih. Ayahnya juga ingin menangis meski sudah menangis semalaman. Tapi pria itu berusaha kuat agar bisa menjadi penopang bagi Sakura. Karna itulah, Sakura juga tak mau menangis. Dia tak mau membuat ayahnya lebih khawatir. Gadis itu cukup dewasa di usianya yang ke sembilan tahun.

"Kita pulang?" Suara ayahnya serak. Sakura sedih mendengarnya. Ayahnya pasti lelah.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap gundukan tanah berisi ibu dan adiknya yang masih di dalam perut. Gadis kecil itu tertunduk sebelum menghela nafas lalu menatap ayahnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ya ayah, ayo pulang." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan menenangkan. Menekan segala kesedihannya.

.

.

Sakura menatap ayahnya tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan mengejutkan pria itu. Di tahun ke dua setelah meninggalnya ibu dan adiknya, ayahnya meminta izinnya untuk menikahi dua wanita sekaligus. Dengan alasan jika ayahnya bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa suami mereka. Kecelakaan beruntun yang juga membuat ayahnya mengalami patah tulang di kaki hingga harus menggunakan kursi roda sementara kakinya di gips.

"Ayah sudah lama mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sakura lamat-lamat menekan debaran jantungnya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tanggung jawab harus berakhir dengan menikahi.

"Ya, Mikoto adalah sahabat ayah saat sekolah menengah. Ayah tak tega melihatnya harus membanting tulang demi anaknya. Suaminya yang mengalami kecelakaan hanya seorang kuli bangunan, Sakura. Sasuke butuh biaya pendidikan yang tidak sedikit demi masa depannya. Sedangkan Azura, dia mantan kekasih ayah saat kuliah. Dia sakit keras yang mengharuskan putranya bekerja lebih keras sepeninggal suaminya. Ayah tak tega." Jelas ayahnya panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas tindakan yang akan diambil ayahnya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal baginya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat melihat tatapan memohon ayahnya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Lukisan bunga tulip karya ibunya.

"Lakukan saja." Ujar Sakura tenang. Lagi, dia berusaha mendekat perasaannya agar tak muncul ke permukaan.

"Terima kasih sayang." Kizashi memeluk Sakura. Mengecupi puncak kepala putrinya yang penuh pengertian.

Sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menahan gejolak yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia harus siap berbagi. Dia harus berfikir positif jika ayahnya kesepian dan butuh sosok teman. Mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Toh Sakura tak akan tinggal dengan mereka saat ayahnya memboyong dua istrinya ke rumah ini. Karna Sakura memberikan syarat agar dia tinggal bersama neneknya dengan alasan lebih dekat ke sekolah.

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Jerit Ino kesal karna gadis merah muda itu menghabiskan bekalnya tanpa Ijin. Tentu saja Ino berang mengingat ini ke sekian kalinya bekalnya di curi Sakura. Dia semakin geram melihat Sakura justru terkekeh riang berlari ke arah perpustakaan.

"Berhentilah membuat temanmu kelaparan Sakura." Ucap Gaara sembari memukul kepala Sakura dengan buku tebal.

"Dia akan semakin kurus jika terus makan salad saja. Aku akan berhenti saat dia membawa bekal yang normal." Gerutu Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Dari pada itu, kita akan kemana besok?" Sakura berjalan mundur dihadapan Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat begitu antusias lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan datang ke pernikahan Paman?" Tanya Gaara lembut.

Senyum Sakura memudar. Langkah mundurnya melambat. Sakura sadar jika dirinya sedang mencari alasan agar tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan sederhana ayahnya. Dia hanya... butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi. Menekan segala egonya.

"Baiklah, besok kita mendaki. Jadi hilangkan raut jelekmu itu." Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura dan melangkah melewati gadis itu.

"Benar? Kyaaaa aku merindukan gunung. Tayuya dan Sora ikutkan?" Seru Sakura ceria. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara seolah lupa dengan kegalauannya tadi.

Sedangkan Gaara mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu yang Sakura lakukan tak benar. Tapi dia tak akan tega memaksa gadis itu melakukan hal yang membuat senyumnya meredup.

Sakura tak pernah pulang ke rumahnya bagaimanapun ayahnya meminta. Gadis itu belum siap menerima kehadiran keluarga baru. Dia belum terbiasa menyaksikan kesunyian terkoyak di rumahnya. Ayahnya tak akan berani menjemputnya ke rumah neneknya yang adalah orang tua Mebuki. Kakek dan neneknya mengecam tindakan ayahnya bahkan mengharamkan pria itu juga keluarga barunya menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

.

.

"Sakura, ayah benar-benar minta maaf karna mengecewakanmu lagi. Ayah sungguh tak bisa menolak permintaan terakhir Minato." Telpon dari ayahnya itu terjadi di tahun ke empat setelah ibunya meninggal.

"Dan apa permintaannya?" Sakura yakin dia akan menyesali pertanyaannya ini. Dia sungguh tak kenal dengan pria bernama Minato yang di klaim ayahnya sebagai sekretaris terbaik. Tapi nama itu berhasil membuat Sakura tak menyukainya meski belum bertemu orangnya. Dia membebani ayahnya dengan permintaan terakhir.

"Ayah di minta menikahi Kushina dan menjaga putranya." Ucapan ayahnya benar-benar mewujudkan ketakutan Sakura. Dia menyesal sudah bertanya. Dia membenci Minato yang membebani ayahnya dengan hal aneh. Kenapa lagi-lagi ayahnya harus menikah. Apa ayahnya semacam nabi? "Sakura..."

"Lakukan saja." Potong Sakura menahan gejolak perasaan yang akan meledakkan dadanya.

"Sayang... maaf..." lirih Kizashi seolah tak berdaya. Kebencian untuk ayahnya tumbuh subur. Ayahnya bukanlah tokoh protagonis dengan segala kelemahan dan kebaikan hatinya. Bagi Sakura, ayahnya adalah tokoh antagonis yang menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali.

"Selamat malam, ayah." Dan Sakura memutuskan sambungannya. Dia menatap kosong lukisan bunga tulip yang sama seperti lukisan di ruang tv rumah ayahnya. Lukisan yang di buat oleh orang yang sama. Ibunya. Sakura tersenyum miris namun tak bisa menangis. Dia lelah.

Sakura tak menghadiri pernikahan ayahnya, tentu saja. Gadis itu bahkan tak bisa membela ayahnya ketika berbagai sumpah serapah dan kutukan lolos dari bibir neneknya saat menerima undangan pernikahan ayahnya.

Hingga menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura belum pernah sekalipun bertemu keluarga barunya. Sakura tak punya keinginan bahkan untuk sekedar mengenal mereka. Dia merasa... asing.

.

.

Sehari setelah kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah pertama Sakura memilih pergi liburan daripada bertemu ayahnya. Dia tak begitu peduli meski sudah nyaris dua tahun tak bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"No no no Sakura. Kau tak boleh mengutak-atik akunku seenaknya!" Panik Tayuya saat memergoki Sakura melakukan sesuatu pada akun media sosialnya.

"Kenapa panik seperti itu? Aku hanya mengirimkan foto hotmu pada Utakata." Kekeh Sakura berusaha mengelakkan ponsel ditangannya dari jangkauan Tayuya.

"Sakura! Kau gila!" Jerit Sakura tak terima yang justru membuat gelak tawa Sakura semakin keras.

"Aku hanya memperlancar acara pdkt mu!" Sanggah Sakura.

Gaara dan Sora yang duduk di kursi depan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keberisikan dua gadis di belakang mereka. Saat ini mereka berencana pergi ke pantai dengan Sora yang berperan menjadi supir. Omong-omong, mereka berempat adalah sepupu. Sora dan Tayuya adalah anak kakak ibu Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara adalah anak adik ibu Sakura.

"Shit! Remnya blong!" Jerit Sora yang seketika membuat mereka berempat membeku.

"Sora awas!" Jerit Gaara saat mereka nyaris menabrak gerobak. Tentu saja kepanikan mereka menjadi mengingat saat ini mereka berada ditengah keramaian.

"Awaaaaaasss!" Jerit Sora sembari menekan klakson berkali-kali saat melihat ayah dan anak melintas menyeberang jalan sementara dia tak mampu mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Jerit mereka bersamaan saat mobil mementalkan ayah dan anak itu dan baru berhenti ketika menabrak tiang listrik.

.

.

Sakura dan Tayuya terdiam menatap seorang remaja seumuran mereka meraung di sisi kedua sosok yang terbujur kaku itu. Gaara dan Sora mengalami luka cukup parah karena duduk di bagian depan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tayuya hanya luka ringan karna duduk di bagian belakang. Mereka memutuskan datang ke rumah duka tanpa Gaara dan Sora. Tentu saja didampingi nenek mereka.

"Kau! Kau penjahat! Kau membunuh ayah dan adikku! Harusnya kau mati! Mati! Pembunuh!" Raung remaja itu mencengkeram kerah baju Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam menatap datar pria yang berniat membantingnya ini. Neneknya juga Tayuya berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari Sakura. Beberapa orang berusaha menjauhkan pria itu dari Sakura dan menenangkannya. Pria itu memberontak memaki Sakura.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Kau sangat tak sopan pada ayah dan adikmu." Ucap ibu pria itu membujuknya agar tenang.

Sakura masih menatap pria yang sesenggukan dipelukan ibunya itu. Hatinya remuk seolah melihat dirinya saat ibunya meninggal dulu. Dia tak menginginkan ini, dia hanya berniat liburan dengan para sepupunya. Sepertinya dia sedang di hukum karna begitu lama mengabaikan ayahnya.

Dengan pasti gadis itu melepaskan diri dari neneknya dan Tayuya. Mendekati pria yang menatapnya penuh dendam. Berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan pria yang terduduk di lantai itu.

"Jika kau sebegitunya membenciku, maka buatlah aku menderita dengan merebut semua milikku." Sakura menyentil dahi pria itu. Membuat ibu dan anak itu terpana tak mengerti. Bahkan semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan memastikanmu mendapatkan kesempatan itu." Ucap Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah duka di ikuti neneknya dan Tayuya.

Setelah itu Sakura menghubungi ayahnya. Menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Jika ayahnya ingin dia pulang seperti yang selalu dibahas pria itu saat menghubunginya maka dia harus menikahi satu orang lagi. Tentu saja Sakura tahu ini bukanlah masalah mengingat ayahnya bisa menikahi tiga wanita dengan mudah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ayahnya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara. Dia dan Sora baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin.

"Maaf Saki, ini salahku. Harusnya kau tak menanggung kebencian anak itu sendiri." Kali ini Sora yang bersuara.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari prosesi pernikahan di depan sana ke arah dua sepupunya. Kali ini keluarga besar ibunya menghadiri pernikahan Kizashi atas permintaan Sakura. Kecuali mereka bertiga yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum manis meski tak sampai ke matanya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian yang menyedihkan ini." Canda Sakura yang tak menciptakan satupun tawa di antara mereka. Setidaknya Sakura bisa lega saat kasus ini tak di perpanjang berkat pengaruh keluarganya.

"Aku akan pulang." Bisik gadis itu parau. Sakura memeluk Gaara. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sepupunya itu. Dia menghela nafas lemah merasakan belaian lembut di punggungnya. Bukan hanya dari Gaara tapi juga dari Sora.

Sakura menatap jauh dari bahu Gaara. Inikah waktunya menerima keadaan. Dia tak bisa terus-terusan berlari. Dia akan memaksakan diri agar menyukai hal-hal yang tak di sukainya. Dia akan menjalani kehidupan baru dengan keluarga baru. Dia hanya akan memastikan dirinya bisa baik-baik saja.

~versi Sakura selesai~

.

Dari sisi Sakura berakhir di sini. Mulai chap selanjutnya akan di isi dengan pov empat sodara tirinya. Karna ini emang tentang Sakura di mata sodaranya. Jadi begitulah. Mungkin ntar sudut pandang Sakura muncul di prolog atau extra part. Siapa yang tahu kan. He he

Jadi, berkenan reviews?


	2. Aneki psikopat?

Uhm entah kenapa aku pengen bilang gini: hidup ini sulit. Gak akan ada keputusan besar tanpa alasan yang seimbang. Tapi terkadang orang dewasa merasa yang lebih muda cukup tahu seperlunya.

.

.

(Sasuke pov)

.

Makan malam kami berbeda kali ini. Bukan hanya karna tambahan anggota baru sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi juga kali ini putri tunggal ayah -maksudku tuan Haruno- ikut bergabung. Entah apa alasannya setelah lebih dari dua tahun tak memunculkan dirinya dihadapan kami. Maksudku akan lebih masuk akal jika dia bergabung dengan wajah tertekan atau marah. Bukannya wajah riang penuh cengiran. Jadi apa alasannya selama ini menghindari kami bukan karna membenci kami?

"Kau mau tambah lauknya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya ibuku manis. Ugh, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjauhkan pikiran jika ibuku seorang penjilat. Biasanya itu terlintas dengan sangat mudah jika di tengah situasi ini.

Biar ku jelaskan, tuan Haruno -yang sejak dua tahun lalu ku panggil ayah- menikahi Ibuku dan ibu Sasori sekaligus. Aku tak mengerti alasannya. Saat itu ku pikir aku tak berhak ikut campur urusan orang dewasa. Mereka selalu memiliki pemikiran rumit dan aku tak mau masuk ke dalam kerumitan itu.

Setelah pernikahan, otomatis membuatku dan Sasori menjadi seorang Haruno dan kami berlima tinggal di rumah ini. Yang masih mengganjal adalah putri tunggal Haruno yang tak muncul sama sekali. Setidaknya sampai malam ini.

Bagiku sangat aneh karna tiba-tiba aku memiliki ayah dan dua orang ibu. Aku juga memiliki adik yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak lelaki. Dia lebih muda empat bulan dariku. Dan dia bekerja sebagai model lolypop Candy. Itu sangat cocok mengingat wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang imut. Tingginya hanya seratus lima puluh lima centi, dia yang terpendek di antara kami.

Dan setelah kurang lebih dua tahun, aku harus menerima keluarga baru lagi. Nyonya Kushina dan putranya, Naruto. Aku tahu aku tak memiliki hak untuk keberatan dengan penambahan anggota keluarga lagi. Apalagi Sasori dan kedua ibuku menerima mereka dengan baik. Meski banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran di otakku, seperti alasan apa yang membuat ayah menikahinya? Sedangkan sangat jelas terlihat jika nyonya Kushina mampu menghidupi dirinya dan putranya. Ku dengar suaminya dulunya adalah sekretaris ayah. Tentu saja aku tak menyuarakan pikiranku, karna aku merasa tak berhak mencampuri keputusan ayah. Orang dewasa selalu memiliki alasan aneh di setiap keputusan mereka.

Dan di saat ku pikir tujuh orang dalam satu rumah sudah terlalu banyak, ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang yang... entahlah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apa alasan ayah menikahi Nyonya Nanase dan membawa putranya ikut pindah ke rumah ini dengan paksaan. Apakah sebegitu cintanya ayah pada nyonya Nanase sampai memaksa Neji -itu nama putranya- pindah ke rumah ini menggunakan bodyguard? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran tuan Haruno. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, putrinya datang dan memutuskan tinggal di rumah ini seminggu setelah pernikahan ayah dengan nyonya Nanase. Itu terlihat mencurigakan di mataku. Karna puluhan kali bujukan ayah selama dua tahun ini sama sekali tak didengar putrinya. Dan sekarang, kami makan bersama. Ha! Ku harap kepalaku tak menyia-nyiakan tenaga dengan memikirkan hal yang bukan kepentingan ku.

"Ibu Miko ingin membuat perutku buncit?" Rajuk Sakura manja. Apa? Manja? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti pola pikir seorang gadis.

"A ha ha berhentilah makan kalau sudah kenyang, Sakura-chan. Jangan sampai kau menggendut." Kali ini Nyonya Azura yang berucap menggoda satu-satunya gadis di meja makan.

"Aku tak akan menggendut." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura sebal. Mengundang tawa dari mereka semua. Setidaknya, kecuali aku, ayah dan Neji.

"Meski gendut Sakura-nee tetap cantik." Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya. Adikku itu memang orang dengan pikiran seratus persen positif.

Perbincangan hangat terus berlanjut. Tak ada suara di meja makan merupakan sebuah omong kosong di keluarga ini. Justru momen makan di gunakan sebagai waktu bercengkrama. Yah mungkin mempertimbangkan kesibukan tiap orang.

Manikku bergulir menatap Neji dengan wajah kerasnya. Auranya benar-benar gelap. Seolah tak akan mencair dengan keceriaan yang lain. Nyonya Nanase menggenggam tangan Neji dan meremasnya pelan. Aku mengernyit. Mereka seperti tak menikmati aliran suasana ini. Bahkan aku tak bisa melewatkan amethys Neji yang menatap Sakura penuh kebencian. Lagi-lagi banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang tertarik mengusik privasi orang lain. Dalam kasus ini adikku. Adik tiri termudaku.

Brak! Gebrakan di meja makan itu membuat suasana hening. Semua mata memandang Neji yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah merah padam. Aku tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi menurutku dia terlalu agresif dengan merusak suasana.

"Ne... Neji..." Nyonya Nanase dengan panik mengusap punggung Neji. Berusaha meredakan kemarahan adikku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?!" Aku melirik ayah yang sepertinya menahan diri agar tak membentak Neji.

"Ini memuakkan!" Ujar Neji frontal yang lagi-lagi membuatku mengernyit. Tapi tak cukup untuk membuatku membuka mulut. Aku memang sangat tak menyukai kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Tapi di sini buka aku yang tertua. Yeah, sebut aku panggil hierarki.

"Neji!" Tegur Nyonya Nanase. Aku jadi kasihan padanya yang terlihat bingung, marah dan panik sekaligus.

"Yang termuda bukan berarti membuatmu menjadi bayikan? Itu tak akan berhasil, asal kau tahu." Kali ini Sakura berucap dengan enteng cenderung meremehkan. Aku melirik Putri tunggal Haruno yang meminum jusnya dengan tenang. Ini semakin aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Brengsek!" Neji menendang kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan. Semua orang terdiam saat nyonya Nanase meminta maaf dan mengejar putranya. Kecuali Sakura, gadis itu terkekeh tapi aku yakin bukan kekehan seseorang yang merasa terhibur.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan ke kamar lebih dulu, selamat malam ayah, para ibu dan... para adikku." Sakura bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Selera makan ku hilang. Aku merasa kedamaian di rumah ini yang ku rasakan selama dua tahun akan menjadi sejarah. Ucapan Sakura tadi... tak biasa. Aku merasa tersindir. Atau aku hanya terlalu sensitif? Entahlah.

Makan malam berakhir dengan suasana canggung yang membuatku risih sepeninggal tiga orang itu. Aku tak peduli. Ah aku peduli karna mereka sekarang keluargaku. Ini terasa sialan saat aku harus mempedulikan selain nilaiku juga ibuku.

"Aku tak suka pada Neji." Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara lesu Sasori. "Dia menyeramkan." Tambahnya disela-sela langkah kami menuju kamar.

"Kau benar." Sahutku sekadarnya. Yah, Sasori dan energi positifnya mungkin sensitif dengan aura suram Neji.

Sebagai informasi, kamar kami sebagai lima anak tuan Haruno berderet di lantai dua. Urutannya dari tangga, kanan: Aku dan Sasori. Kiri: Naruto dan Neji. Di ujung lorong kamar Sakura. Aku ingin mendengus melihat tatanan kamar yang seolah kami berempat haremnya nona Haruno itu.

"Kau terlalu polos otouto, itu bukan seram tapi keren." Aku ingin tertawa mendengar sanggahan Naruto yang kini merangkul bahu Sasori. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan kepositifan Sasori jika terus dipengaruhi Naruto. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti positifnya Sasori membalut negatifnya. Ah apa yang ku bicarakan.

"Jika itu keren, maka Sasuke-nii lebih keren Naruto-nii..." kali ini aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasori mengatakan itu. Ku pikir Naruto juga tahu.

"Ck, lagi-lagi kau terlalu polos Sasori. Sasuke bukan keren tapi menyebalkan." Sanggah Naruto yang tak di sahuti Sasori. Adik imutku itu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju pada Ucapan Naruto. Sasori akan masuk dalam daftar orang yang ku sukai. "Hei teme!" Panggil Naruto saat aku akan membuka pintu kamarku.

Ini menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu menoleh saat si baka dobe itu memanggilku teme sejak kami tinggal bersama. Seolah aku terbiasa dengan panggilan sialan itu.

"Aku tak menyukai sifat sialanmu!" Aku mempertahankan wajah datarku saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Oyasumi Sasori dan... dobe!" Ucapku kalem sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau sialan teme!" Jerit Naruto tak terima. Siapa yang peduli. Dia memberiku panggilan sialan tapi tak terima dengan panggilan sialanku untuknya. Sangat kekanakan.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-nii." Sasori memang yang paling manis di rumah ini. Dia akan benar-benar masuk ke dalam daftar orang favoritku.

Satu debaman lembut dan satu bantingan sadis menunjukkan kalau dua adikku itu sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing. Bukan hal baru melihat Naruto mengatakan hal brengsek. Beberapa bulan bersamanya membuatku mengerti jika anak itu hanya butuh teman berdebat. Sasori terlalu manis, Neji lebih suka menggunakan tinjunya daripada mulutnya, dan aku terlalu malas meladeninya. Karna itulah dia selalu membuat onar di sekolah. Sialannya sebagai kakak tertua aku yang di minta ayah untuk mengurus setiap masalahnya. Atau mungkin mulai sekarang tidak lagi, mengingat Sakuralah yang menjadi kakak tertua. Aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Pagi harinya aku harus sibuk mengurus Sasori. Maksudku, nyonya Azura tidak punya waktu mengurus putranya mengingat kondisinya yang terlalu sering drop. Ah apa aku belum bilang kalau aku terlalu risih dengan hal-hal yang berantakan? Dan Sasori adalah semua yang aku kategorikan sebagai hal berantakan. Dia tak bisa memakai dasi. Dia juga selalu melupakan banyak hal. Intinya dia butuh pengasuh. Aku jadi berpikir bagaiman bisa orang yang seperti ini jadi seorang model? Terserahlah.

"Akan lebih baik saat aku melakukan ini pada anak SD." Ucapku datar. Sebenarnya aku kesal karna setiap hari harus mengurus bayi besar ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan berantakan. Sialan. Salahkan saja rasa risihku yang berlebihan.

"Maaf Sasuke-nii." Aku tak menanggapi Sasori yang terlihat menyesal. Dia meminta maaf setiap hari dan membuatku mengurusnya setiap hari. Tak ada yang berubah.

"Oke, kita turun untuk sarapan." Ucapku puas setelah melihat dasi dan pakaian Sasori rapi. Aku bahkan memastikan rambut merahnya tersisir rapi. Aku memang luar biasa. Bukan berarti aku membuatnya klimis, bedakan rapi dan klimis.

Sasori mengangguk patuh dan mengikutiku keluar kamar. Aku sengaja mewajibkannya ke kamarku setiap pagi demi memastikan penampilannya. Dan setiap kali keluar kamar aku akan mengerang jengkel melihat penampilan Naruto yang entah kenapa selalu bersamaan keluar kamar denganku.

"Rapikan seragammu Naruto." Ujarku terganggu.

"Dan siapa kau berani memerintahkan?" Sahutnya cuek berlagak mengabaikan ku. Dia tahu aku akan marah, tapi dia selalu mengulanginya. Menyebalkan. Dia sengaja dan aku tak bisa mengabaikannya. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Diam!" Dengan cepat satu tanganku menahan lehernya. Mendorongnya ke tembok. Sementara tanganku yang lain memaksa merapikan pakaiannya. Ini bodoh. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berhenti jika mengingat disekolah nanti aku juga yang harus merapikan seragamnya. Aku anggota komite siswa yang harus memastikan kerapian dan kelengkapan setiap siswa.

"Sialan! Kau pikir kau siapa melakukan ini padaku?!" Naruto berontak. Percuma saja, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin kejam. Aku baru melepaskannya yang nyaris kehabisan nafas setelah pakaiannya rapi.

"Coba kau buat berantakan lagi, dan aku akan melemparmu ke lantai satu." Ancamku pada Naruto yang siap mengacak-acak penampilannya lagi. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya mengomel tak jelas. Mengurungkan niatnya mengacak seragamnya. Dia tahu aku serius. Naruto sudah merasakannya sekali. Ku pikir itu cukup membuatnya berpikir beberapa kali jika ingin menantang ku.

Aku membiarkan Naruto mengomel selagi tanganku dengan cekatan memasangkan dasinya. Merapikan sisirannya. Ck, kenapa aku terlalu peduli pada penampilannya sih.

"Kau babysitter? Menggelikan!" Aku menahan umpatanku saat Neji berucap sembari melewati kami. Mataku memicing melihat dasinya tak terpasang dengan benar.

"Rapikan dasimu!" Tandasku. Neji berhenti dan berbalik.

"Rapikan saja kalau kau mau." Ucapnya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Aku mengeluh dalam hati karna tak memiliki adik yang sepemikiran denganku. "Kau benar-benar menggelikan sebagai babysitter." Imbuhnya saat aku merapikan dasinya. Neji sialan. Rasanya aku ingin meninju wajah sengaknya. Jika Naruto bicara menjengkelkan karna butuh teman berdebat, maka Neji bicara menjengkelkan yang murni berasal dari hatinya. Aku harap ada angin segar yang membersihkan mulut kotornya.

Akhirnya yang ku lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas dan menggiring para adikku ke meja makan. Sekilas aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, apa aku harus memanggilnya? Beberapa detik berpikir aku memutuskan jika itu tidak perlu.

Biasanya sarapan pagi akan di ikuti oleh anggota keluarga secara lengkap. Sayangnya itu tak berlaku di keluarga Haruno. Justru makan malam yang mewajibkan setiap anggota keluarga hadir. Alasannya? Mengontrol jam malam. Sangat konyol.

Dan pagi ini Ayah sudah pasti berangkat kerja lebih cepat dari karyawannya seperti biasa. Membuatku kasihan pada sekretarisnya, dan juga pengawalnya. Mereka harus bangun lebih pagi daripada ayah. Lupakan itu.

Aku yakin saat ini ibuku sedang sibuk. Dia memiliki bisnis online sejak menikah dengan ayah. Lagi-lagi peraturan tak boleh melewatkan makan malam selalu membuatnya melewatkan sarapan. Dia harus bekerja lebih pagi agar tepat waktu untuk makan malam. Bisnisnya berjalan sangat baik hingga membuatnya sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Lalu Nyonya Kushina? Apa aku sudah bilang jika dia mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri bahkan Naruto. Ya, wanita itu sibuk dengan bisnis kulinernya. Aku tak pernah memastikan bentuk bisnisnya. Itu bukan urusanku.

Jika biasanya hanya nyonya Azura yang sesekali menyambut kami di meja makan. Maka kali ini ada nyonya Nanase. Wanita ini sehat wal'afiat, hingga bisa selalu ada di meja makan menyambut kami sejak dia menjadi anggota keluarga.

"Apa kalian sekelas?" nyonya Nanase membuka percakapan saat dia selesai dengan makanannya. Aku tak tahu dia bertanya pada siapa, tapi melihat Naruto yang sibuk menggoda Sasori, mungkin dia bertanya padaku.

"Tak perlu mempedulikan mereka ibu, kita akan segera keluar dari keluarga sialan ini." Dengus Neji yang membuatku mengeratkan genggaman ku pada sendok. Anak ini tak pernah belajar menilai situasi. Konfrontasinya terlalu kekanakan. Apa itu karna dia yang termuda? Tapi hey, kami berlima satu tingkat disekolah. Membayangkan para Haruno junior wisuda bersamaan, wow terdengar begitu antik.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana baby boy." Sahut Sakura yang baru turun. Gadis itu dengan ringan mengacak rambut Neji. Aku menahan Geraman tak suka.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Tandas Neji yang tak di gubris Sakura.

"Ohayou Ibu Nanase..." dengan manis Sakura mengecup pipi nyonya Nanase mengabaikan kilat membunuh yang terpancar di amethys Neji.

"Ohayou Sakura. Maafkan Neji, dia hanya..."

"Tak masalah." Potong Sakura menarik kursi untuknya duduk. "Apa ada yang sekelas denganku?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa sembari mengunyah roti. Aku risih melihat cara makannya yang berantakan.

"Makan pelan-pelan Sakura. Dan kau akan sekelas dengan Neji... ugh." Aku melotot tak terima saat Sakura menggeplak kepalaku.

"Panggil aku Sakura-nee, tak ada bantahan. Itu berlaku untuk kalian berempat." Aku menatap datar gadis yang menelan potongan terakhir rotinya. Bukan masalah bagiku memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya itu masalah bagi dua orang yang menggebrak meja secara bersamaan. Neji dan Naruto.

"Aku tak mau!" Jerit mereka bersamaan yang menghasilkan pelototan Sakura. Apakah gadis itu sedang menjalankannya perannya sebagai kakak?

"Katakan itu jika kalian ingin mengurangi keberuntungan kalian." Aku menatap Sakura yang berucap dengan percaya diri.

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Aku tak pernah beruntung jika berurusan denganmu!" Raung Neji tak terima.

"Kau hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Kau pikir itu bisa membuatku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Jerit Naruto nyaris bersamaan dengan Neji. Aku ingin menggebrak meja dan mengatakan jika mereka berlebihan. Memanggil Sakura dengan tambahan nee tak akan membuat mereka menua atau mati.

"Kalian adikku. Itu alasan yang cukup untuk memanggilku nee-san. Kalian tak keberatan dengan itu kan Sasuke? Sasori?" Sakura menggunakan nada manisnya lagi.

"Hmmmpp. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan Sakura-nee!" Sahut Sasori semangat. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk sekadarnya saja.

"Terserah. Kau tak bisa memaksaku!" Tandas Neji tak mau kalah. Dia mencium pipi ibunya lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

"Dan aku juga." Naruto melangkah mengikuti Neji. Sepertinya mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dalam membuat kekacauan. Bedanya, Naruto pada semua orang sedangkan Neji hanya pada keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya pada Sakura dan ayah. Ah mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diriku dengan memanggilnya Sakura-nee.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Melihat dia meraih tasnya, aku dan Sasori pun mengikutinya. Setelah berpamitan pada nyonya Nanase, kami menuju garasi. Sebagai informasi saja, kami mendapatkan mobil plus supir masing-masing dari ayah. Tapi sepertinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Atau tidak sedikit...

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sakura! Kau kemanakan mobil dan supirku?!" Desis Neji tak terima. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat betapa mudahnya Neji marah pada apapun yang menyangkut Sakura.

"Opss. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang. Mulai sekarang kalian semua ikut mobilku. Aku sudah memantapkan diriku menjadi kakak yang baik. Dan panggil aku Sakura-nee!" Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa mendengar wajah serius Sakura yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan nada bicaranya. Dia bahkan mengangguk-angguk seolah mengejek Neji.

"Kau..."

"Tapi Sakura-nee, aku ada pekerjaan jam empat sampai jam setengah tujuh nanti." Adu Sasori memotong Geraman Neji.

"Kami akan mengantarmu sweetie. Kau tak masalah dengan itu kan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura membuatku ingin tertawa dengan panggilannya untuk Sasori.

"Hmmpp. Aku tak masalah." Sahut Sasori lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan dari si positif thinking Sasori.

"Jangan menyamakan kami dengan otouto. Dia memang yang paling mudah di atur." Kali ini Naruto yang bicara tak suka. Aku berterima kasih pada sisi positif Sasori yang membuatnya tak mudah tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu jadilah semanis Sasori jika tak ingin jalan kaki. Ah aku akan memastikan kendaraan manapun yang kalian gunakan selain mobilku akan masuk jurang." Aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang mengernyit mendengar ancaman Sakura..-nee. Ck, meski tak keberatan, rasanya tetap saja aneh memanggilnya begitu. Lupakan itu. Karna sekarang telingaku berdenging mendengar sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto dan Geraman jengkel Neji. Sedangkan Sasori dengan manis sudah masuk ke kursi di samping kemudi mobil Sakura. Jika saja dua anak ini semanis Sasori, betapa damainya dunia.

Brak! Tep! Tubuhku menegang. Neji terbelalak. Sasori bungkam dan Naruto mengerang. Kalian tahu pemandangan yang kami lihat saat ini? Sakura menendang Naruto hingga tersungkur lalu menginjaknya. Gadis Haruno yang terhormat sedang bersikap bar-bar. Apa dia berniat memutuskan jantungku!?

"Aku tak suka dibantah. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas jika kalian mampu membuatku membebaskan kalian. Jadi mulai sekarang, bersikaplah manis." Aku meneguk lidahku kasar. Apa dia seorang gadis? Tatapannya seperti seorang psikopat. Aku melirik tiga adikku yang sepertinya masih shock dengan aneki mereka. Ck, sepertinya kami memiliki kakak seorang monster yang bahkan melebihi ku. Ini membuatku sedikit percaya jika ancamannya tentang masuk jurang bukanlah omong kosong.

.

Tbc...

.

Chap depan Sasori pov. Karna Sasori pov, tentu akan dikemas semanis yang aku bisa ehe he he.

Bubye~~~


	3. duel?

.

Makasih ku buat silent reader, yang fav, yang foll dan yang reviews.

.

.

(Sasori pov)

.

Aku melirik Sakura-nee gugup. Iya, aku yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya merasa sedikit was-was. Sakura-nee terlihat menyeramkan saat menginjak Naruto-nii tadi. Bukankah seorang gadis itu harusnya lemah lembut?

"Jangan pasangan tampang seperti itu sweetie, selagi kau bersikap manis, kau tak akan mengalami seperti si baka pirang itu." Sakura-nee tersenyum manis dengan sebelah tangan mengacak rambutku.

"Ne Sakura-nee, aku akan bersikap manis." Ujarku sembari tersenyum semanis yang ku bisa. Jika bersikap manis bisa membuatku lolos dari aniayanya maka akan ku lakukan.

"Kyaaa manisnya!" Jerit Sakura-nee yang aku tak tahu karna apa.

Aku melirik ke kursi belakang, Naruto-nii jelas menggerutui Sakura-nee. Sasuke-nii mendengus pelan sedangkan Neji berdecak kesal. Aku tak begitu paham, tapi apa mereka takut pada Sakura-nee sepertiku? Yah mungkin akan sulit untuk mereka bersikap manis pada Sakura-nee mengingat mereka selalu menggunakan kekerasan tiap kali bertemu. Aku tidak suka bagian itu.

Membicarakan Sakura-nee, aku cukup terkejut dengan keputusannya untuk tinggal di rumah. Bukan karna aku tak suka, justru aku suka melihat Sakura-nee yang cantik dan ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku. Dia juga terlihat imut saat mengerucut. Intinya aku suka Sakura-nee. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya setelah dua tahun lebih yang terasa aneh karna kami tak bisa bertemu dengan Putri tunggal ayah.

Kami sampai di sekolah tepat lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk. Saat kami keluar dari mobil Sakura-nee, suara jerit-jerit yang selalu kami dengar mulai bergaung. Aku tersenyum manis pada teman-temanku itu.

"Kyaaa Sasori! Mau sarapan bersama?!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang tak ku kenal. Dia sangat baik menawariku sarapan, tapi sayangnya aku sudah sarapan.

"Maaf, aku sudah sarapan." Tolakku halus sembari memamerkan senyum manis.

"Aah begitu?" Wajah kecewa mereka -karna lebih dari satu orang- membuatku tak enak. "Ah bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu ke kelas?"

Nyaris saja aku mengangguk jika lengan Naruto-nii tak merangkulku. Aku menoleh pada Naruto-nii yang memasang wajah galak. Padahal tak perlu seperti itu. Memikirkan Naruto-nii yang mungkin akan membentak mereka membuatku merengut sebal.

"Jangan kecentilan pada otouto. Atau kalian akan ku ikat dan ku gantung di aula." Lihat. Naruto-nii memang menyebalkan. Dia membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini setiap hari.

"Naruto-nii!" Protesku saat aniki pirangku ini menyeretku memasuki gedung sekolah di ikuti Sakura-nee dan Neji. Sasuke-nii pasti sudah bergabung dengan teman-teman komite kesiswaannya di pintu pagar sekolah sana. Kami tak akan pernah diperiksa karna sedari rumah Sasuke-nii sudah memastikan kerapian dan kelengkapan atribut kami. Sasuke-nii memang keren.

"Kau bisa jadi dewasa dalam sekejap jika terus meladeni mereka otouto." Aku menatap Naruto-nii tak mengerti. Ucapannya sama sekali tak nyambung dengan protesanku.

Kami berhenti di depan kelasku. Urutannya dari parkir kami akan sampai ke kelasku lebih dulu, lalu kelas Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii, dan terakhir kelas Sakura-nee dan Neji. Padahal aku ingin sekelas dengan Sakura-nee atau Sasuke-nii.

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku atau teme menjemputmu saat jam istirahat nanti." Aku mengangguk patuh mendengar peringatan Naruto-nii. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Beberapa bulan lalu aku mendapatkan pelecehan dari lima orang gadis. Mereka memaksa menciumku dan mempreteli pakaianku. Beruntung Sasuke-nii dan Naruto-nii datang sebelum mereka memaksaku terlalu jauh. Padahal aku berlatih karate, tapi aku terlalu takut hingga melupakan kemampuan karateku. Aku memang payah. Memangnya ada di dunia ini lelaki yang dilecehkan gadis? Mengingat itu membuatku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tak bisa membenci setiap gadis. Karna bagiku setiap gadis tak bisa di sama ratakan hanya karna beberapa gadis berbuat jahat padaku. Lagipula pelakunya sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Apa dia bayi?" Cibir Neji. Dia ini memang menyeramkan.

"Itu juga berlaku padamu Neji, kau akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu dengan kami. Tanpa bantahan." Tandas Sakura-nee yang membuat Neji melotot tak terima. Tapi Sakura-nee hanya melewatinya dengan santai. Bahkan Naruto-nii menyeringai mengejek Neji. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Neji yang mengumpat dan mengekori mereka. Apakah itu yang harus dilakukan seorang aniki? Benar, Neji adikku. Aku tak boleh takut, aku harus lebih berani seperti kakakku itu.

"Ohayou." Sapaku pada teman-teman sekelas ku yang datang lebih dulu.

"Ohayou Sasori. Kau imut sekali hari ini." Ucap Koyuki. Dia duduk tepat di depanku.

"Terima kasih Koyuki-chan. Kau juga manis hari ini." Sahutku tersenyum ceria. Aku suka mendengar pujian orang padaku, karna itulah aku akan memuji balik. Menyenangkan melihat seseorang tersenyum karnaku.

"Kyaaa Sasori memang imut. Gemess." Kali ini Mabui yang mencubit pipiku. Aku meringis menahan sakit. Tapi aku tak akan menghentikannya. Senyum Mabui sangat bagus.

"Sasori, pinjami aku pr mu." Aku mendongak menatap Kisame. Dia terlihat menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya baik. Dia hanya jarang tersenyum.

"Ini." Aku mengulurkan buku yang baru ku keluarkan dari dalam tasku. Kisame membuka bukuku dan memeriksa pr ku.

"Kau pintar." Ucapnya tanpa melirikku.

"Sasuke-nii yang mengajariku." Senyumku bangga saat mengatakan hal itu. Ah aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir jika Sasuke-nii itu keren.

Kisame melirikku sekilas lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduknya dan menyalin pr ku. Senyumku memudar melihat Mabui dan Koyuki grusah grusuh mendekatiku. Wajah mereka terlihat aneh.

"Kau membiarkannya menyalin pr mu?" Aku mengangguk bingung mendengar pertanyaan Koyuki.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Dia itu memanfaatkanmu karna setiap kali ada pr selalu menyalin punyamu." Kali ini Mabui yang berucap. Aku melirik Kisame tak enak. Takut jika dia mendengar ucapan dua gadis ini dan tersinggung.

"Mungkin dia tak sempat mengerjakan..." Ucapku ragu.

"Tak sempat itu bukan berarti setiap ada pr Sasori." Timpal Koyuki cepat. Aku mengernyit bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya aku tak keberatan pada Kisame yang menyalin pr ku. Aku hanya membantu karna mungkin dia tak sempat atau tak paham dengan materinya. Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh. Karna itulah aku hanya memberikan cengiran bingungku pada dua gadis yang masih setia menatapku.

"Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu baik sih." Gerutu Mabui sembari berputar menghadap ke depan kelas karna Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas. Kisame melemparkan bukuku ke mejaku. Aku menoleh padanya dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya. Ku pikir itu caranya mengucapkan terima kasih karna dia lakukan setiap selesai menyalin pr. Tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Jam istirahat aku merapikan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Seperti pesan Naruto-nii, aku tak kemana-mana sebelum salah satu aniki ku menjemput. Mereka terlalu overprotektif padaku setelah insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan aku tak keberatan, aku suka mendapat perhatian lebih.

"Kau menunggu aniki mu?" Tanya Mabui yang ku jawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu kami ke kantin lebih dulu ya." Lanjutnya.

"Ya." Sahutku ringan.

Sepeninggal Mabui dan Koyuki aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi kelas yang menyisakan beberapa murid. Kemudian pandanganku terpaku pada Kisame yang mendekati mejaku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia meletakkan sekotak susu pisang favoritku di mejaku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang tak berhenti berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kisame-chan..." panggilku yang langsung aku sesali. Biasanya anak lelaki tak suka dipanggil dengan imbuhan Chan. Tapi dia berhenti dan menoleh. Aku gugup saat dia tak menyahut dan hanya diam menatapku. "Ini... terima kasih." Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan keluar kelas.

"Sweetie..." Aku mendongak mendengar suara yang mulai akrab di telingaku.

"Sakura-nee!" Aku meraih susu pisang ku dan menghampiri Sakura-nee.

"Kau sudah dari kantin?" Tanyanya saat melihat susu pisang di tanganku. Aku tersenyum menatap kotak di tanganku lalu beralih pada Sakura-nee.

"Kisame yang memberiku." Sakura-nee mengernyit mendengar ucapan ku. Ini membuatku berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Baiklah. Ayo sweetie, kita bisa tak mendapatkan tempat di kantin." Aku tersenyum senang saat Sakura-nee menggandeng tanganku. Tangannya tak selembut tangan Koyuki atau Mabui. Tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku menatap Sakura-nee yang sedang memesan makanan untuk kami berdua. Tugasku menjaga meja untuk kami. Ini membuatku cemberut. Memesan makan seharusnya tugas lelaki kan? Meski Sakura-nee adalah aneki ku tapi dia seorang gadis. Tak seharusnya seorang gadis memesankan makanan untuk lelaki.

Selain itu aku cukup bingung dengan sikap Sakura-nee yang seolah menerima kebiasaan Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii dengan baik. Maksudku tentang selalu menjemputmu di jam istirahat dan pulang. Bukankah sebagai orang yang baru bergabung dengan kami dia seharusnya bertanya alasan yang membuat kedua aniki ku begitu protektif? Atau setidaknya seperti Neji yang mencibir ku sebagai bayi.

Benar. Kenapa aku hanya berdua dengan Sakura-nee? Kemana tiga tuan muda Haruno? Apa Naruto-nii membuat masalah lagi? Aku menyesap susu pisang ku sembari berpikir hingga Sakura-nee datang membawa makanan kami.

"Kemana dua aniki ku dan Neji?" Tanyaku.

"Naruto tak sengaja membuat Anko sensei terjungkal. Sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja mengurusi Naruto." Sahut Sakura-nee seperti menahan kekehannya.

"Benarkah tak sengaja Sakura-nee? Biasanya Naruto-nii selalu sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu." Sahutku ragu. Karna biasanya Naruto-nii selalu tertawa dan menceritakan keusilannya dengan riang padaku.

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak. Kaki Anko sensei tersandung kaki Naruto. Dan aku menyingkir saat Anko sensei seperti akan meraihku untuk berpegangan. Hufffft Untung saja. Bisa saja aku ikut mencium lantai jika tidak cepat menghindar." Ucap Sakura-nee lengkap dengan tawa riangnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk meski sedikit janggal dengan tindakan Sakura-nee. Mungkin dia hanya tak ingin ikut terjatuh dan malu. Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Lalu Neji?" Tanyaku sembari menyuapkan makanan ku ke mulut.

"Ke toilet. Jangan khawatir, kalau dia tak ke sini aku akan membuatnya menderita." Aku meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee. Dia terdengar lebih kasar daripada Sasuke-nii.

"Neji ikut klub karate Sakura-nee." Aku mengingatkan. Sejak aku menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno, memiliki keahlian bela diri adalah wajib. Meski aku tak suka, aku harus mengikuti klub dengan rutin. Tidak seperti Sasuke-nii yang berbakat, aku sangat payah hingga nyaris tak memiliki kemajuan berarti. Itu alasan Naruto-nii selalu kalah dengan Sasuke-nii. Dia baru beberapa bulan berlatih karate sementara Sasuke-nii sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Aku juga, tapi dua tahunku hanya sebatas keahlian Neji yang baru berlatih seminggu terakhir. Aku benar-benar tak berbakat berkelahi.

"Kau lupa jika aku seorang Haruno?" Aku mengerjap takjub. Benar. Jika kami para anak tiri ayah diwajibkan memiliki keahlian bela diri sejak menyandang nama Haruno, apalagi Sakura-nee yang memang seorang Haruno sejak lahir. Aku tertawa ngeri membayangkan sejak kapan Sakura-nee berlatih bela diri. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kami harus benar-benar menganggapnya aneki. Sekarang Sakura-nee terlihat lebih keren daripada Sasuke-nii.

Dan Neji tak muncul meski kami sudah menghabiskan makanan kami. Ku pikir Neji benar-benar mencari masalah dengan Sakura-nee. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja menghadapi Sakura-nee.

Saat pulang sekolah aku terkejut dengan Neji yang menjemputku ke kelas. Rasanya senang sekaligus tidak senang. Hal baru bagiku dijemput Neji. Dia tak pernah beramah tamah denganku dan dua aniki ku sejak menjadi Haruno.

"Cepatlah Sasori. Kau lelet." Ketusnya yang membuatku cemberut.

"Kau tak memanggilku aniki? Aku lebih tua darimu." Protesku tak terima. Aku tak pernah dengar dia menggunakan kata selain 'kau' pada Sasuke-nii dan Naruto-nii. Tapi rasanya dia harus memanggil kami aniki. Dia yang termuda. Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-nee menetapkan sistem hierarki.

"Aku harus memanggil aniki pada wajah seperti itu?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya seolah berpikir keras. Membuatku bingung hingga meraba wajahku sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Wajah bayi itu tak cocok jadi aniki." Aku mengerucut sebal melihat seringai mengejeknya. Aku benar-benar tak menyukai Neji.

"Peraturan tak bisa di ubah baby boy. Kau harus memanggil Sasori aniki." Aku tersenyum senang melihat Sakura-nee yang bersidekap di belakang Neji. Kami saat ini berada di ruang latihan klub karate, omong-omong. Sudah ada Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii juga. Tentu saja anggota lainnya pun ada. Hanya saja mereka sudah mulai berlatih mengabaikan kami yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Teruslah bermimpi." Desis Neji.

"Aku juga baru sadar jika tak pernah mendengarmu memanggilku aniki. Bagaimana denganmu dobe?" Sepertinya Sasuke-nii berpihak padaku. Ini menyenangkan.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku jadi ingin dengar dia memanggilku aniki." Sahut Naruto-nii.

"Brengsek. Sejak kapan kalian sekompak ini?" Desis Neji tak suka. Aku mengerut melihat hawa menekan adik bungsuku ini. Dia menyeramkan.

"Jika kau tak terima, kita buat peraturan baru. Yang terkuat yang menyandang gelar kakak tertua. Tentu saja itu berarti yang terkuat bisa melakukan apapun pada yang lebih lemah." Ucap Sakura-nee. Keputusannya mengejutkan kami. Berbeda dengan aniki dan otouto ku yang menyeringai senang, aku justru mengerut. Jika begini maka akulah yang akan menjadi anak bawang. Ini sungguh mengerikan. Aku tak suka.

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu saat tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu." Ujar Neji percaya diri dihadapan Sakura-nee. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku tak suka kekerasan. Apa aku menyerah saja ya? Aku seorang model. Bagaimana jika wajahku terluka?

"Katakan itu saat kau menang melawan Sasori." Aku menoleh tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee. Aku akan membenci Sakura-nee karna ini. Ku rasa bukan hanya aku, tiga saudaraku juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee.

"Kau meremehkanku?!" Tandas Neji tak suka. Sekarang aku yang justru tersinggung. Seolah Neji berkata jika aku tak pantas diperhitungkan. Ini menyebalkan.

"Kau butuh menaiki undakan tangga satu persatu. Kau bisa mati jika langsung loncat ke undakan teratas dan terjatuh my baby boy." Ejek Sakura-nee yang membuat Neji menggeram.

"Sakura-nee..."

"Tak ada bantahan." Potong Sakura-nee pada Sasuke-nii yang sepertinya akan protes. Ini semakin menyebalkan. Aku melirik Naruto-nii yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya dia cukup trauma setelah di injak Sakura-nee.

"Sakura-nee aku..."

"Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya sweetie. Jangan khawatir." Aku menatap tak percaya pada Sakura-nee yang memegang kedua bahuku. Emerald cantiknya menatap hazelku meyakinkan. Entah bagaimana keyakinan itu tumbuh dalam diriku. Ya aku harus mengalahkan Neji dan mempertahankan posisiku sebagai aniki Neji.

Tbc~~

.

Meski tidak semanis yang ku harapkan, aku berharap perbedaan Sasuke pov dan Sasori pov cukup jelas. Chap depan Neji pov.

C.U


	4. menyerah

Ehe he he sebenarnya aku sangsi dengan up sering-sering apa akan membosankan? Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh niat awalku hanyalah bersenang-senang. Jika kesenangan ku bisa menyenangkan orang lain, ku rasa itu bagus. Dan terima kasih buat yang mengapresiasi ff ku dengan baik. Maaf tak bisa selalu membalas review kalian. Aku menulis di sela membantu pekerjaan priaku sayang ehe he he

.

.

(Neji pov)

.

Aku menatap sinis gadis sialan bermarga Haruno yang menjadi aneki ku. Melihatnya membuatku selalu mengingat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah dan adikku. Aku membencinya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tidak berhenti hanya di situ, tiga Minggu setelah ayahku meninggal, seorang konglomerat bermarga Haruno memaksa menikahi ibuku. Demi Tuhan, tanah tempat ayahku di makamkan bahkan masih basah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa seorang konglomerat sepertinya menginginkan ibuku. Kami hanya orang biasa yang bahkan tak pernah berjumpa dengannya!

Ibu menolak, tentu saja. Sayangnya orang kaya akan selalu menang. Dia mengancam akan memastikan aku dan ibuku kehilangan keluarga lagi jika tak bersedia. Apa itu artinya dia akan membunuh salah satu dari keluarga besar kami? Sulit dipercaya. Apa untungnya bagi seorang konglomerat seperti tuan Haruno menikahi ibuku. Bahkan membuatku di seret bodyguardnya karna menolak tinggal bersamanya. Benar-benar brengsek.

Semula ku pikir kami akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan entah apa. Atau paling tidak organ vital kami akan di ambil dan dijual. Aku cukup bersyukur pikiran ekstrimku tidak terjadi. Sayangnya hal yang tak kalah ekstrimnya terjadi. Ayah baruku... maksudku tuan Haruno sudah memiliki tiga istri dan tiga putra. Benar-benar sialan. Lalu apa maksudnya memaksa ibuku yang bahkan belum selesai berduka menikah dengannya? Apa dia seorang maniak? Aku semakin tak mengerti ketika semua orang di rumah ini memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kami. Yang sedikit menghibur ku adalah, putra tuan Haruno warna-warni. Raven, merah dan oranye. Sangat menakjubkan. Dan tambahan rambutku yang hitam kecoklatan. Aku ingin tertawa.

Belum lagi aku bisa menerima perubahan tiba-tiba yang terjadi padaku dan ibu, cerita mengejutkan keluar dari bibir Sasori. Dia pria imut berambut merah yang baik hati. Tanpa ku minta Sasori menceritakan jika mereka bertiga hanyalah anak tiri tuan Haruno. Ayah baruku itu hanya memiliki seorang putri yang belum pernah mereka temui. Ini semakin aneh menurutku.

Aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan Sasori, tapi kelakuan Naruto selalu membuatku ingin meninjunya. Terlebih Sasuke yang bertingkah seolah dia pengasuh kami. Sangat menyebalkan. Dan mungkin karna melihatku selalu kesal. Sasori mulai menjaga jarak. Dia selalu menampakkan wajah ngeri saat melihatku. Aku tak peduli. Yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah bagaimana cara melepaskan diriku dan ibu dari konglomerat sialan ini.

Kejutan yang nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak adalah putri Haruno yang untuk pertama kalinya mengikuti makan malam keluarga seminggu setelah aku tinggal di mansion Haruno. Dia gadis sialan penyebab ayah dan adikku tewas. Aku sangat ingin mencekiknya karna entah bagaimana kasus itu di tutup sebagai kecelakaan dengan denda yang tak bisa di samakan dengan nyawa ayah juga adikku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa di sela kesedihanku mengingat ucapan Putri sialan Haruno saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia sedang melakukannya. Memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas dendam! Dia seolah meremehkanku. Aku muak.

Dan sekarang dia bilang aku harus melawan Sasori untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Sebagai orang yang masuk ke dalam keluarga Haruno lebih dulu aku tau jika Sasori memiliki peluang lebih baik. Tapi dia itu Sasori! Pria baik hati yang bahkan tak sanggup membunuh serangga dan sekarang harus berduel denganku? Putri Haruno itu gila!

"Sakura-nee aku..." Lihat. Bahkan Sasori sendiri tak yakin dengan kemampuannya. Harusnya kepala merah mudanya itu jangan hanya dipakai sebagai pajangan.

"Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya sweetie. Jangan khawatir." Aku mendengus tak percaya mendengar ucapan penyemangat yang gadis itu lontarkan pada Sasori. Harusnya dia sadar jika dia hanya memberi harapan palsu. Meski aku baru berlatih seminggu, aku yakin dengan kemampuanku mengalahkan Sasori. Jangan menatapku seolah aku sialan. Karna pasti Sasuke dan Naruto sepemikiran denganku.

Di luar itu semua, aku sangat tertarik dengan janjinya jika yang terkuat bisa melakukan apapun pada yang lemah. Aku ingin menang dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat gadis itu menderita. Dia akan menyesal karna memberiku kesempatan berdiri di dekatnya. Dia akan menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang terkuat yang berkuasa. Dia pasti menyesal karna aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menang dan memastikannya berada di bawah kakiku dalam hierarki.

"Lawan aku Sasori." Ucapku yakin. Aku melirik Sasuke yang mendesah sembari mengusap kepalanya kesal. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sasori, tentu saja. Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Aku akan menaiki undakan tangga satu persatu.

Setelah mengganti seragamku dengan dogi, aku bersiap di tempat latih tanding yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke. Pria yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku itu selalu perfeksionis hingga pasti sudah mengurus masalah ijin ketua klub karate juga guru pembimbing.

"Ku harap kau tak terlalu keras pada Sasori." Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia memakai dogi dengan Obi berwarna coklat. Itu menunjukkan seberapa kuat dia. Yah kuat yang membuatnya bisa menganiaya Naruto dan aku seenaknya.

"Jika otoutoku menangis, ku gantung kau di istal." Kali ini Naruto yang bicara. Pria dengan Obi hijau itu mendengus seram seolah meyakinkanku jika ancamannya bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Aku ingin tertawa mengejeknya, di mana dia akan mendapatkan istal untuk menggantungku?

Tak berapa lama gadis sialan Haruno itu datang bersama Sasori. Aku mengernyit melihat Obi kuning Sasori. Tidak, aku tidak minder meski aku masih menggunakan Obi putih. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana Sasori bisa mendapatkan Obi kuning? Ah jika aku terkesan meremehkannya, pertanyaannya akan ku ganti. Bagaimana mungkin Sasori dan Sasuke begitu kontras padahal memulai dari garis yang sama? Tanpa bisa aku cegah kesombonganku menyeruak begitu saja. Entah bagaimana aku sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan Sasori. Wajah imutnya itu memang seharusnya menjadi anak bawang!

"Sweetie, kau harus yakin pada dirimu. Lakukan apapun untuk menang." Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan gadis sialan Haruno itu.

Perhatianku teralih pada Sasori yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya menyiratkan keyakinan yang mengharuskannya menang. Aku jadi curiga dengan yang dikatakan gadis sialan Haruno itu padanya. Dia seperti bukan Sasori beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dengarkan aku boys. Lakukan apapun agar menang. Tak ada peraturan selain kau harus menang. Jadi silahkan bertanding hingga salah satu dari kalian menyerah." Aku menoleh cepat mendengar ucapan gadis sialan Haruno itu. Apa dia gila?

"Sakura-nee..."

"Lakukan yang perlu kau lakukan sweetie, dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku." Lagi, ucapan si sialan itu membuatku mengernyit. Dia menjanjikan sesuatu pada Sasori! Ini sama sekali tak bagus. "Jangan pasang wajah seolah aku tak adil baby boy. Bukankah aku menjanjikan kekuasaan padamu?" Lanjutnya yang membuatku berdecak sebal. Kerutan dikeningku bertambah. Aku jadi khawatir melakukan pertandingan ini. Putri Haruno sialan itu mencurigakan!

"Ku pikir ini berlebihan. Pertandingan sepantasnya memiliki peraturan." Lihat. Bahkan Sasuke protes. Bukankah itu berarti situasi ini benar-benar aneh?

"Aku akan menunjukkan hierarki yang sebenarnya padamu setelah pertandingan mereka selesai Sasuke." Nada bicara gadis sialan itu mendingin. Tingkahnya membuat kami berempat kebingungan. Dia sangat aneh dan mengerikan. "Mulailah bertanding." Ucapnya mengabaikan tatapan aneh kami berempat.

"Sakura-nee..." Sasori ragu. Dia yang paling tak suka kekerasan di antara kami. Dan dengan brengseknya gadis sialan itu memaksa Sasori berduel denganku.

"Kau takut Sasori? Kau ingin selalu menjadi yang terlemah? Kau melupakan keinginanmu? Hanya sebatas ini kemauanmu? Kau sangat menyedihkan Sasori." Desis Putri Haruno itu tajam. Aku bahkan merasakan tekanan udara yang seolah memadat. Membuatku sulit bernafas. Emerald itu menatap tajam Sasori yang pias.

"Sakura-nee!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Benar. Mereka menyayangi Sasori. Mana mungkin membiarkan begitu saja otouto mereka ditekan gadis brengsek yang masih menggunakan seragamnya.

"Aku... akan bertanding Sakura-nee." Ucap Sasori dengan suara bergetar. Tapi aku bisa melihat hazelnya yang menatapku tajam. Mau tak mau itu membuatku terpukau. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat sorot tajam penuh keyakinan dari Sasori.

"Otouto, biar ku gantikan..."

"Tidak Naruto-nii. Aku tak akan menjadi yang terlemah lagi." Potong Sasori mantap membuatku juga dua pria Haruno itu mendesah. Sedangkan Putri sialan Haruno menyeringai senang. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan kepala merah muda itu? Apa dia sedang merubah Sasori menjadi monster?

Apapun yang berkeliaran di kepalaku harus segera ku singkirkan melihat Sasori yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Pertandingan ini tanpa aturan. Aku hanya harus memastikan Sasori menyerah secepatnya. Sungguh aku sebenarnya tak suka menyakiti pria imut itu. Dia mencari uang dengan wajahnya. Dan aku tak mau menjadi alasannya tak bisa mencari uang. Sialan.

"Jangan meremehkanku Neji. Aku tak akan mengalah." Ucap Sasori bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melayangkan tinju ke wajahku. Bukan hal sulit bagiku untuk menghindari serangannya. Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika Sasori yang tadinya ragu dengan duel ini jadi begini bersemangat.

Aku menggeram melihat dia melayangkan dua tinju yang bisa ku hindari dan satu tendangan yang hanya bisa ku tahan dengan kakiku. Dia benar-benar serius. Jika aku hanya menunggunya kehabisan tenaga dan menyerah. Maka akulah yang akan babak belur.

Aku melirik gadis sialan Haruno yang menyeringai menonton duel kami. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto jelas terlihat khawatir. Bukan untukku tentu saja. Tapi untuk Sasori. Terserahlah. Ini duel. Dan aku memiliki hak untuk menyerang.

Sasori tak sempat menghindari tinjuku. Dia menangkis dengan tangan putihnya yang aku yakini langsung membiru dengan melihat kernyitan di dahinya. Aku tak mengurangi tenagaku karna seperti yang dia bilang, aku tak boleh main-main jika ingin menciptakan penderitaan untuk gadis sialan Haruno itu.

Pukulan dan tendangan kami adu tanpa aturan. Tujuan kami sama, membuat lawan menyatakan menyerah. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku tersengal, tenagaku terkuras nyaris tak bersisa.

"Menyerahkan Sasori." Ucapku membujuk. Dia bahkan terlihat kepayahan menopang berat badannya. Sebisa mungkin aku tak merusak wajahnya hingga semua serangan ku arahkan pada tubuh juga kakinya. Dia babak belur. Dan aku juga meski tak separah dia.

"Tidak akan. Neji, kau punya impian yang tak bisa kau wujudkan tanpa bantuan seseorang?" Kekeraskepalaannya berujung pada pertanyaan yang membuatku mengernyit.

"Aku punya. Sakura-nee berjanji mewujudkannya untukku jika aku mengalahkanmu. Karna itulah, aku tak akan menyerah." Senyum manisnya justru membuatku merinding. Aku tak pernah tahu jika Sasori bisa sekeraskepala ini. Dia sangat membenci kekerasan. Demi Tuhan, apa sebenarnya yang dijanjikan iblis itu?

Sasori menyerangku lagi dengan kepayahan. Aku bingung. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke yang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bahkan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak tega melihat Sasori. Hanya iblis merah muda itu yang berwajah datar. Sialan. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ku lakukan? Berencana membunuh Sasori?

Si merah keras kepala ini terus saja berusaha memukulku. Aku tak sanggup lagi memukulnya. Menghindar terus menerus juga bukan hal bagus. Tak apakah jika aku menyerah disini? Bagaimana dengan niatku keluar dari keluarga Haruno sialan itu? Atau tegakah aku membuatnya pingsan?

"Serang aku Neji! Kau tak bisa terus menghindar!" Teriak Sasori jengkel. Ini mengejutkan. Ku pikir bukan hanya aku yang terkejut dengan Sasori yang sekarang. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto melotot tak percaya. Iblis merah muda itu merubah Sasori dalam satu hari. Aku sangat membenci gadis sialan itu. Gadis brengsek yang menebar keburukan di manapun dia berada.

Buk. Sasori terjungkal kebelakang karna tinjuku yang mengenai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergetar. Penyesalan itu merayap hingga ke ulu hatiku. Aku memukul wajah Sasori. Aset berharga Sasori untuk mencari uang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku iri padanya yang bisa tak bergantung pada Haruno brengsek, sialan dan pemaksa itu.

"Ugh." Si merah keras kepala itu berusaha bangun.

"Menyerahlan Sasori." Ujarku lemah penuh frustasi. Dia sudah hancur. Aku menggeram melihat Sasori yang menggeleng pelan dan tertatih berusaha bangun. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Hazelnya melirik iblis sialan yang menatapnya datar. Bujukan Sasuke dan Naruto agar dia menyerah sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan bersiap menyerang. Sejak kapan Sasori menjadi sebrengsek ini.

"Oke. Aku menyerah." Putusku. Sasori bisa mati jika ini terus berlanjut.

"Kau meremehkanku Neji?" Desis Sasori tajam yang membuat aku, Sasuke juga Naruto terbelalak tak mengerti. Hey aku sudah meremukkan harga diri dan keinginanku dengan mengalah padanya. Apa dia tak menghargai itu? Apa dia benar-benar jadi brengsek dalam sehari karna iblis merah muda itu?

"Kau tak boleh meremehkanku Neji! Lawan aku dengan serius!" Ucapan Sasori makin melemah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk. Entah bagaimana iblis itu menangkap cepat tubuh Sasori sebelum dia sempat mencium lantai.

"Sasori!" Bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Sasori yang pingsan dalam dekapan iblis sialan itu.

"Aku akan mengurus Sasori. Kalian urus saja Neji." Ucap gadis sialan Haruno sembari membopong Sasori. Dia membopongnya. Kami bertiga menganga. Meski Sasori sepuluh senti lebih pendek dari iblis itu, tetap saja aneh melihat seorang gadis membopong anak lelaki.

"Apa dia monster?" Naruto menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ah kau menyerah Neji. Karna itu kau kalah. Mulailah memanggil Sasori dan kami semua dengan sopan." Ucap iblis yang sempat berhenti di ambang pintu sebelum menghilang dari pandangan kami.

Aku mengerang sebal. Kekesalanku bertambah saat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapku dengan kernyitan dahi. Mereka terlihat semakin menyebalkan dengan seringai brengsek itu.

"Mau dibopong juga otouto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali serius.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. enyahlah kalian." Tandasku lalu meninggalkan mereka. Hari sialku bertambah lagi. Semua gara-gara Putri brengsek Haruno itu.

Tubuhku terasa remuk. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan sekolah di hari selanjutnya. Satu jalanku membuat putri sialan Haruno itu menderita sudah tertutup. Justru dia yang membuatku menderita. Apanya yang memberi kesempatan padaku untuk balas dendam.

Hari ini Sasori tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan kemarin dia masih bekerja dengan tubuh seperti itu. Sakura yang mengurusnya. Dia benar-benar kejam. Naruto seperti biasa, mendapat penganiayaan dari Sasuke dipagi hari karna seragamnya. Tentu saja aku tak mau menambah remuk tubuhku dengan memastikan seragamku rapi. Sasuke itu sialan jika menyangkut kerapian dan sekolah.

"Kau seharusnya izin saja otouto." Naruto mengacak rambutku sebelum masuk ke kelasnya. Aku benci panggilannya sejak kemarin itu. Dan semakin benci jika mengingat akulah anak bawang Haruno bersaudara .

Aku menatap malas dua murid perempuan dan dua murid lelaki yang menghampiri mejaku. Mereka teman sekelas ku, tapi aku tak kenal. Aku tak terlalu peduli. Yang penting pergi ke sekolah dapat nilai bagus, latihan di klub yang diwajibkan tuan Haruno sialan itu dan pulang. Di kelas ini aku hanya ingat nama gadis sialan yang mulai sekarang harus ku panggil aneki.

"Neji terima kasih mau meminjamkan kami pr mu. Jadi mana buku pr mu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang membuatku mengernyit. Memangnya kapan aku bilang sesuatu seperti itu?

"Sakura yang bilang. Jadi cepat mana buku pr mu. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Aku menggeram melihat yang lainnya membuka sembaranganan tasku. Mereka pergi ke meja kosong untuk menyalin pr setelah mengambil buku ku. Tanpa menghiraukan ijinku. Iblis itu sepertinya senang melihatku menderita. Dia jelas tahu aku tak suka berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Dia sengaja!

Tbc~~


	5. Bunuh diri?

Hufffft akhirnya bisa up lagi. Ada yang nunggu? Ku harap iya. Dan makasih buat yang nambahin love and foll ff ni. Buat silent reader juga makasih banyak meski gak keliatan. Trus yang lebih makasih lagi buat yang review, kalian semua bonus terspesial pake dua paha ayam buatku!

.

.

(Naruto pov)

.

Semenjak memasuki keluarga ini firasatku memang buruk. Ini keluarga teraneh yang aku lihat. Berawal dari tiba-tiba ibu mengiyakan ajakan menikah tuan Haruno itu, mulai sekarang aku panggil dia ayah. Ayah Kizashi. Ribuan kali aku bertanya alasan ibu menikah dengan konglomerat itu dan yang aku terima sebagai jawaban adalah senyuman. Shit. Itu bukan senyuman bahagia. Jika tidak bisa bahagia, kenapa harus memaksakan diri menikah. Toh peninggalan ayah dan bisnis ibu cukup untuk menopang kehidupan kami meski tak bisa bermewah-mewah. Aku sampai capek sendiri memperingati wanita yang melahirkan ku ini.

Tinggalkan itu. Kejutan selanjutnya dengan tiba-tiba aku memiliki empat sodara. Wow. Lelucon macam apa yang diciptakan tuan Haruno? Terserah saja. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah banyaknya aturan sialan yang membuatku gerah. Harus mengikuti klub beladiri, tak boleh absen makan malam bersama, tak ada keluar malam, dan larangan lainnya. Ini menyebalkan.

Aku keluar dari kamar Sasori setelah melihat otouto-ku itu tertidur. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, Sasuke juga menunggui pria imut ini sedari tadi. Mengejutkan melihat tubuh mungil itu babak belur. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, para orang tua hanya diam. Tak ada pertanyaan. Hanya merawat dengan kasih sayang yang sayangnya ibu Azura tidak turut serta. Dia masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Sasori yang malang.

Lalu, aku semakin tak paham dengan aneki kami yang dengan brengseknya berhasil membuat Sasori melawan Neji, pingsan, bekerja, dirawat dan tidur. Dia gila. Kepala merah mudanya itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

Aku mondar-mandir di kamarku mempersiapkan diri. Ini rahasia kecilku. Setelah siap dengan jeans dan boots juga jaket hitam. Aku membuka jendela kamarku. Berada di lantai dua bukan berarti aku kehilangan akal. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya sejak pertama kali tinggal di mansion sialan ini. Dan ini ke sekian puluh kalinya aku lakukan sejak mulai tinggal di sini.

Dengan lihai aku menuruni tali yang menjulur dari jendela kamarku. Aku tak bisa menggunakan benda yang mencolok. Tentu saja aku juga tak membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka. Meski masih meninggalkan sedikit celah. Setelah kakiku berpijak di tanah, aku mengendap-endap melangkah menuju sudut pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi mansion. Tentu saja itu ku lakukan mengingat penjaga mansion ini ada enam orang. Bersyukurlah aku selalu tahu kapan dan rute mana yang mereka lewati saat memeriksa keadaan bergiliran.

Mengambil tangga yang ku sembunyikan di tanaman pagar, aku menaiki pagar tembok. Aku bukan Superman yang bisa melompati pagar setinggi tiga setengah meter. Gerakan tanganku yang memindahkan tangga ke sisi luar pagar terhenti saat melihat seringai sosok brengsek berambut merah muda yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya. Itu Hannessey venom, wow. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengenyahkan rasa kagumku. Bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Menekan segala kekhawatiran, aku meloncat turun dari atas pagar. Menatap menantang pada emerald yang berkilat geli menatapku. Sialan. Gadis jenis apa dia sebenarnya.

"Mau melarangku pergi?" Aku melirik Jaguar yang berhenti tak jauh dariku. Dengan bangga aku nyatakan itu adalah mobil yang aku beli patungan dengan dua temanku, di tambah dengan hasil menang balapan yang kami kumpulkan selama setengah tahun ini. Iya sialan. Kami memang tak sekaya nona muda yang mengenakan rok mini dan jaket kulit di depanku ini. Brengsek. Dia benar-benar seksi dengan boots selututnya, paha terekspos juga pusarnya yang terpampang. Apa dia aneki monsterku?

"Aa. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku lebih tertarik jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik." Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan yang disertai seringai yang sialan sexy itu. Kepalaku rasanya berputar menampilkan hal-hal mesum yang ingin ku lakukan padanya. Tapi dia aneki-ku!

"Ada masalah?" Aku menoleh melihat Kiba dan Suigetsu yang menghampiriku.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pembalap yang baik." Emerald di depanku menatap kami bertiga menilai. Aku tersinggung. Sungguh aku ingin mencolok matanya dan memperkosanya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan mudah mengingat betapa mudahnya dia menginjakku tadi pagi. Dia brengsek.

"Wow. Siapa dia Naruto? Mulutnya terlihat minta dilumat." Aku menahan eranganku mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Pria ini seharusnya lebih menjaga bokongnya agar tak ditendang Sakura-nee.

"Aha ha ha. Kenalkan. Sakura Haruno, kakak Naruto." Si merah muda itu berucap sambil lalu. Aku tak yakin dia benar-benar ingin memperkenalkan diri. "Dan bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan?" Tanya Kiba setelah menatapku tajam seolah berkata _kau merahasiakan kakak seksimu dari kami?_

"Yup. Mudah saja. Jika kalian menang kalian bisa mengambil Hanney-ku..." Selagi Kiba dan Suigetsu berdecak tak percaya, aku justru menatap Sakura-nee curiga. Ingat, dia monster yang membuat Sasori babak belur. Tak mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan. "Tapi jika aku menang, kalian harus menjalankan satu tugas dariku." Lihat. Dia benar-benar mencurigakan. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sasori mengalahkan Neji tadi siang, itu semua karna si merah jambu ini menjanjikan sesuatu. Sialan. Dia senang mempermainkan seseorang dengan janjinya.

"Tugas?" Gumamku.

"Yup. Bukan hal sulit, hanya mengantarkan pesan pada seseorang. Bagaimana?" Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Dan selanjutnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat jawaban antusias Kiba dan Suigetsu. Tentu saja Hanney yang dimaksud Sakura-nee sebagai barang taruhan terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak.

Selanjutnya kami memutuskan Suigetsu yang akan memegang kemudi. Dia yang terbaik di antara kami bertiga. Lalu aku duduk di samping Sakura-nee yang siap menginjak gas. Sebenarnya aku malas berdekatan dengan gadis misterius ini, tapi dia menginginkan teman di dalam hanney-nya. Aku bisa apa?

Dalam hitungan ke tiga, Sakura-nee dan Suigetsu sama-sama menginjak gas. Melesatkan mobil mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku sedikit was-was dengan kemampuan aneki-ku ini. Masalahnya rute yang dipilih adalah jarak terjauh, dan lagi itu jalan umum. Meski bukan jalan yang padat tetap saja banyak mobil berseliweran.

Venom dan Jaguar ini saling mengejar. Saat ini posisi kami, maksudku aneki-ku berada di belakang Suigetsu. Keadaan jalan dengan banyak kendaraan benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi aku bisa nyengir bangga melihat bagaimana Suigetsu menyalip satu persatu kendaraan itu dan semakin menjauh dari venom ini. Aku tahu akan semakin sulit mengejar Suigetsu karna pria itu pintar menutup jalan Sakura-nee untuk melewatinya.

Sayangnya banggaku harus tersapu hilang saat tiba-tiba Sakura-nee membanting setir memasuki jalan dengan arus berlawanan. Ku rasa mataku hampir keluar dan jantungku mencelos ngeri melihat moncong-moncong mobil berkecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah kami. Kecepatan itu menjadi dua kali lipat dan mengerikan karna kami melawan arus. Salah. Si merah jambu gila ini melawan arus. Dia cari mati!

"Kau ingin bunuh diri Sakura-nee!" Geramku tak santai. Aku tak bisa menjerit seperti seorang gadis. Tapi aku juga merasakan bulu kuduk ku meremang dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhku. Ini pertama kalinya aku ketakutan selama melakukan balapan.

"Ehe he he, temanmu selalu menghalangi jalanku. Jangan salahkan aku dear." Aku benci mendengar kekehan yang seolah nyanyian pengantar kematian itu. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi Neji yang selalu dipermainkan si brengsek ini.

"Kita bisa mati konyol!" Geramku. Aku merasakan aliran darahku tak sampai ke tangan, kaki dan wajahku. Sialan. Gadis macam apa yang bisa membuat pembalap sepertiku pucat pasi. Dia iblis.

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak." Aku menggeretakkan gigiku saat aneki sialanku itu menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Jika kami selamat, aku janji akan memakinya. Dia brengsek sialan yang menghancurkan harga diriku dengan membuatku ketakutan! Aku benci Haruno!

Beberapa detik setelah melewati Jaguar yang dikendarai Suigetsu, aneki iblisku ini membanting setir dan menyeberang ke jalur semula. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas. Aku masih hidup. Dan aku yakin Suigetsu juga Kiba menganga dibelakang sana. Aku menggeram jengkel, harusnya aku tahu bahwa Sakura-nee tak akan melakukan hal ini jika tak yakin dirinya menang. Dia semakin membentuk tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Apa sebenarnya yang di cari gadis Haruno ini?

Bunyi ban berdecit saat Sakura-nee menginjak rem. Aku mengernyit melihat dua mobil yang berjajar tak jauh dari kami. Itu Bugatti Veyron dan Aston Martin one-77, lagi-lagi wow. Pemandangan plusnya, dua gadis yang tak kalah seksi dengan Sakura-nee menyandar pada bodi mobil masing-masing.

"Aku menang, dear." Ucap Sakura-nee yang keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan decit ban jaguarku. Sialan. Tanpa dia bilang pun aku tahu jika dia menang.

Aku juga keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri dua sobatku yang terlihat cukup terpukul dengan kekalahan mereka. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Di kalahkan oleh seorang gadis bukan hal bagus. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk Sakura-nee dan dua gadis yang mungkin temannya. Tunggangan mereka menakjubkan. Brengsek.

"Ck. Apa dia monster sampai melawan arus? Ku pikir kalian mau bunuh diri tadi." Gerutu Suigetsu yang tak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merangkulnya sekilas sebagai penghiburan. Si merah muda itu selalu memberiku kejutan. Aku tak mengerti harus suka atau tidak. Sebagian diriku tertantang bersamanya, sebagian lagi mengingatkanku agar menghindarinya.

Aku melirik Sakura-nee yang menerima amplop coklat dari salah satu gadis itu. Mereka bicara sebentar sebelum Sakura-nee berjalan ke arahku. Sedangkan dua gadis itu masuk ke mobil masing-masing. Mereka membuat pertunjukan sialan dengan melakukan 'drive' menakjubkan juga membuat lingkaran sempurna yang membekas di aspal. Mereka pamer!

Aku berdecak menyadari jika Sakura-nee sama sekali tak mengenalkan kami. Maksudku, apa gunanya dua gadis itu jika tak dikenalkan pada kami. Ugh. Terserahlah.

"Kalian harus menepati janji kalian. Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan memberikan amplop ini untuk kalian berikan pada seseorang." Sakura-nee melemparkan amplop itu ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ck, aku tak mengerti kenapa Putri Haruno seperti Sakura-nee bisa mengemudi seperti setan." Decakku sebal. Dan semakin sebal saat Sakura-nee menyeringai.

"Mau coba Hanney-ku?" Ucapnya. Dia sengaja menggodaku. Brengsek. Dan dia tahu godaannya itu terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan. "Kita bisa pergi ke tempat biasa kalian balapan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya! Dia penggoda sialan.

"Kita pergi guys." Ucapku lalu duduk dibelakang kemudi Hanney Sakura-nee. Ini menakjubkan. Mungkin aku harus beramah tamah dengan aneki ku ini agar bisa selalu mencoba mobil-mobil keren. Aku jadi kepikiran, apa ayah mau memberikanku yang seperti ini ya?

"Putri Haruno memang selalu mengejutkan ya. Ku pikir Sakura-nee tipe rumahan yang anggun saat melambai." Ucapku. Aku sedikit melirik Sakura-nee yang terkekeh. Mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya monster.

"Aa sayang sekali. Sepertinya kau kecewa."

"Tidak juga. Ini menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian menjadi pembangkang di keluarga Haruno." Sahutku enteng. Aku jujur. Melakukan pelanggaran itu selalu lebih seru kalau tak sendirian. Sepertinya akan ada bagian dari aneki ku ini yang ku sukai.

"Kau jauh lebih menarik dari yang kau pikirkan." Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya. Dia sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa sih? "Jangan dipikirkan. Kau akan segera tahu maksudku." Lanjutnya setelah mungkin melihat kerutan di dahiku. Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh. Terserah sajalah.

Kami sampai di tempat biasa aku melakukan balapan. Sakura-nee dengan tenang bersandar di mobilnya saat beberapa temanku memandangnya penasaran. Tentu saja. Aneki ku ini sangat keren dan seksi. Aku hanya meringis menyadari tatapan memuja mereka. Yah bokong mereka akan baik-baik saja selama tidak mengusik singa betina itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran, antara Sakura-nee dan Sasuke lebih kuat siapa ya? Aku tak tahu tingkatan Sakura-nee dalam bela diri, tapi Sasuke sudah memakai Obi coklat. Si teme itu kuat.

Beberapa kali ku dengar Suigetsu berdecak iri saat Sakura-nee membiarkanku mengikuti balapan dengan mobilnya. Ini salah satu keuntungan jika kau adik dari Putri konglomerat. Sekarang mungkin aku tak bisa benar-benar tak menyukainya. Sakura-nee memberiku kesenangan!

Kelompok ku ini hanyalah kelompok pecinta balapan kelas menengah. Bukan mereka-mereka yang bisa melakukan pameran mobil. Tapi masalah kemampuan... mungkin kelas menengah juga mengingat tadi Suigetsu kalah dari Sakura-nee. Heh sepertinya aku selalu menyebutnya dengan baik.

Aku memicingkan mata saat Sakura-nee menurunkanku di tempat aku meletakkan tangga untuk memanjat pagar. Apa dia sedang bercanda?

"Tak bisakah aku masuk saja seperti biasa?" Rengekku. Tentu saja aku malas jika harus bertingkah seperti maling.

"Kau belum memiliki apapun yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari amukan ayah, dear." Sahutnya tenang sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa Sakura-nee tidak menyelamatkanku?" Desakku tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bisa selalu menyenangkan bagimu. Jangan terlalu lengah." Ucap Sakura-nee yang membuatku gagal paham. Melihat senyuman tak wajarnya, aku langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan memanjat pagar sementara dia melajukan mobilnya ke pintu pagar. Dia masih brengsek ternyata.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari saat aku berhasil mencapai kamarku. Ini bukan hal sulit mengingat bukan pertama kalinya bagiku. Hanya saja, jika Sakura-nee bisa membuatku masuk lewat pintu, kenapa dia membiarkanku masuk lewat jendela? Ah dia membingungkan.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa si teme itu menyiksaku hanya karna kerapian. Dia sialan. Apa dia tak mengerti jika aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja? Membuka mata saja masih sulit meski sudah mandi, apalagi merapikan pakaian. Menjengkelkan sekali.

Aku dan Neji sudah gelisah di meja makan menunggu teme yang katanya akan membangunkan Sakura-nee. Mereka akan membuat kami semua terlambat. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Sasuke akan menjadi monster sialan jika melakukan pelanggaran. Dia akan melampiaskan frustasinya pada kami. Itu sudah pernah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu karena ku, dan yang pasti aku tak akan terlambat lagi karna sayang pada diriku sendiri.

Saat jarum jam nyaris menyentuh angka tujuh, Sasuke dan Sakura-nee menuruni tangga. Sakura-nee dengan kesibukannya mengecek buku-buku pelajarannya. Dan Sasuke dengan kesibukannya merapikan penampilan Sakura-nee. Pemandangan apa ini sebenarnya? Ah ya, hari ini Sasori di ijinkan tak masuk sekolah oleh ayah. Dia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kalau Neji sih, aku tak akan khawatir. Tampang songongnya membuktikan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah, jejeritan para gadis masih tetap heboh. Tapi tak ada yang berani mendekat. Tentu saja, di sini tak ada Sasori yang baik hati saat ini. Bisa saja mereka menjadi ampas dalam sekejap jika bersikeras mendekati kami.

Ngomong-ngomong kami sampai hanya lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sasuke sudah berlari menuju kawanan komitenya. Neji berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Mungkin kejengkelannya pada Sakura-nee belum hilang. Seharusnya pria tak boleh ngambek terlalu lama.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" Pakura mendekati Sakura-nee.

"Tentu saja sudah. Hanya saja aku tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Oh kalian bisa meminjam milik Neji."

"Apa tak masalah?" Tanya gadis itu ragu. Bukan hal aneh mengingat selama di sekolah ini Neji mengabaikan nyaris semua orang kecuali para sensei dan kami para Haruno.

"Tentu. Dia hanya kurang pandai mengatakan iya. Ambil saja langsung dari tasnya." Dengan yakin Sakura-nee memamerkan senyumnya. Membuatku ingin tertawa. Ini mungkin akan membuat Neji semakin ganas melakukan konfrontasi pada Sakura-nee.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan dear." Sakura-nee merangkul bahuku. Cukup mengejutkan ketika aku menyadari tingginya hanya berbeda tak lebih dari tiga centi denganku.

"Sakura-nee mungkin membuat otouto merajuk." Kekehku.

"Dia hanya butuh banyak bicara agar orang disekitarnya mengerti isi kepala cantiknya itu." Tawaku pecah. Neji akan benar-benar mengamuk jika mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee ini. "Daripada itu, mau membolos mulai Jam istirahat nanti? Pelajaran tak membuatku terbebas dari kelaparan." Tawarnya. Benar, Sasuke dan Sakura-nee mengabaikan sarapan tadi karena waktu yang mepet. Padahal jika Sasuke tahu gaya menyetir Sakura-nee saat mode iblis, ku rasa tak perlu khawatir telat meski mereka sarapan lebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja. Aku malas menghadapi ulangan di jam pertama."

"Justru itu. Kau tak boleh melewatkan ulanganmu. Jam istirahat tunggu aku di pagar sisi kanan. Bye." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju saat aneki-ku berlari ke kelasnya. Kenapa melakukan pelanggaran dengan tanggung. Jika ingin membolos kenapa masih memikirkan ulanganku? Aneki-ku itu aneh. Tapi tak buruk juga.

.

Tbc~~

.

.

An: kalau bisa abaikan hal-hal yang janggal. Maklumilah diriku ini ehe he he...


	6. Obsesi

Ehe he he lama baru up ya. Aku lagi belajar bikin novel loh. Dan dua hari ini lagi buntu, baru dapet 35 halaman. Hhhh ternyata yang paling sulit bagiku dari bikin novel tuh jenuhnya sekaligus minimnya kosa-kata. Jadi ya buat selingan aku up ini deh... met baca ya...

.

.

(Sasuke pov)

.

Aku mengernyit saat melirik jam, Sasori belum juga masuk ke kamarku. Tapi aku langsung memukul kepalaku pelan saat sadar otouto ku itu sedang sakit. Kemarin mungkin akan jadi pengalaman buruk baginya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya meski cukup terkejut dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dijanjikan Sakura padanya? Aku tak bisa bertanya begitu saja. Kesannya terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah mereka. Tapi... ku pikir itu harusnya bukan hal aneh, kami sekarang keluarga.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasori. Senyumku mengembang melihat nyonya Nanase dengan sabar menunggui Sasori. Aku tahu jika para ibu bergantian menunggui dan merawat Sasori yang demam. Aku cukup bertanya-tanya saat para orang tua hanya diam melihat kondisi Sasori. Mereka hanya melakukan tugas mereka tanpa bertanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga ini?

Geramanku muncul saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sangat berantakan. Bahkan matanya tak terbuka sempurna. Apa yang dilakukan anak ini sampai terlihat kurang tidur sih. Harusnya dia memiliki rasa bosan berseteru denganku setiap pagi, tapi melihatnya yang masih selalu berantakan seolah membuktikan jika dia tak punya jera. Apa aku harus membuatnya terjun dari lantai dua?

Selesai dengan Naruto yang telah rapi dan mulut terus menggerutu, aku melirik Neji yang melewati kami. Dia rapi. Ini melegakan. Rasanya aneh jika aku memaksa merapikannya saat dia babak belur seperti ini. Mungkin tidak juga, Neji tidak pernah berontak saat aku merapikannya. Hanya mulutnya saja yang kelewat menyebalkan.

Setelah dua adikku turun, aku melirik pintu kamar Sakura yang berada di ujung lorong. Entah kenapa aku ingin mempedulikannya seperti mempedulikan tiga adikku. Dia aneki ku.

Dua kali. Aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya dua kali. Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia sedang mandi? Atau justru sedang tidur? Kepalaku mulai panas memikirkan bisa saja kami terlambat jika memang Sakura masih tidur.

"Apa dia belum bangun, Sasuke?" Aku menoleh mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Nanase yang baru keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Entahlah." Sahutku tak yakin. Nyonya Nanase tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian dibawah bersama yang lain." Ucapnya yang ku sahuti dengan anggukan.

Perhatianku kembali pada pintu kamar Sakura. Di dalam terlalu tenang. Setelah menghela nafas aku memutar handle pintu. Tidak dikunci. Untuk seorang gadis yang kamarnya dikelilingi para lelaki, dia sangat ceroboh. Walaupun aku nyaris yakin tak akan terjadi hal berbahaya, tetap saja dia harus waspada hidup di antara para lelaki.

Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, mataku melotot dan saluran pernapasan ku terasa tersumbat. Dia tidur tengkurap di kasurnya hanya menggunakan dalaman! Brak. Tanpa sadar aku membanting pintu. Dengan kasar aku mengusap wajahku. Apa yang aku lihat dipagi hari cukup bagus... aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan tubuh berbalut kulit seputih porselen dan sepasang dalaman berwarna pink. Demi Tuhan. Mataku!

Brak! Brak! Brak! Aku menggedor pintu kamarnya kencang. Mata dan pikiranku tak kuat untuk membangunkannya secara normal. Pengalaman pertama memang yang paling mengerikan... sekaligus mendebarkan. _Hentikan otakmu Sasuke! Dia aneki mu!_ Makiku dalam hati.

"Sakura-nee, bangun! Ini sudah terlalu siang! Sakura-nee!" Aku tak berhenti menggedor pintu kamarnya, berusaha membangunkannya sekaligus menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang tiba-tiba melanda. Hey, aku sudah cukup besar untuk merasakan ereksi saat melihat pemandangan tadi. Dan aku merasa salah situasi dan tempat!

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Gerutu Sakura membuka pintu. Dia kembali membuatku megap-megap karna tak memperbaiki penampilannya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa dia mengucek matanya seolah-olah tak ada hal berbahaya. Demi Tuhan gadis ini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Dan aku laki-laki. LAKI-LAKI!

Setelah menggeram pelan, aku menggeret Sakura masuk. Mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas tak percaya pada apa yang ku alaminya pagi ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?!" Jerit Sakura menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya nyawa Sakura sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul. Apa sekarang isi kepalanya menyadari kesalahannya?

"Cepat mandi. Kau akan membuat kami semua terlambat." Geramku tak mau dibantah.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Perhatikan cara bicaramu pada yang lebih tua, Sasuke!" Balas Sakura tak kalah kesal. Ku pikir aku yang lebih kesal melihat perilakunya. Entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai sepemikiran dengan Naruto dan Neji. Dia hanya dua bulan lebih tua dariku. Ck!

"Terserah. Lima menit. Mandi tak mandi aku akan masuk dan menyeretmu keluar." Tandasku. Aku serius.

"Sialan. Aku tak akan pergi sekolah!" Jeritnya sembari menendang keras pintu kamar mandi yang masih ku tahan.

"Aku jamin aku mampu menyeretmu ke sekolah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu setelah empat setengah menit ke depan." Yakinku. Beberapa detik kemudian hanya terdengar geraman tak terima Sakura. Lalu suara air mengalir terdengar. Ku harap dia benar-benar mandi secepatnya. Atau akan membuat kami semua terlambat. Aku benci melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Aku menghela nafas keluar dari kamarnya saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya mendengus saat ku bilang aku hanya memberikannya waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap sebelum menyeretnya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Desisku tak suka melihat penampilan aneki ku ini setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Seragamnya belum terkancing sempurna. Rambutnya berantakan. Mengabaikan semua itu, dia justru terlihat fokus pada jemarinya.

"Aku baru selesai mengecat kuku. Lihat, cantikkan?" Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang menyebalkan sembari memamerkan kukunya yang berwarna peach. Sewarna dengan bibirnya.

"Kita benar-benar akan terlambat." Geramku tak terima. Warna kukunya tak termasuk hal yang harus di urusnya saat berangkat sekolah. Dengan buru-buru aku menuju meja belajarnya. Mengecek jadwalnya lalu memasukkan semua buku yang diperlukan untuk hari ini.

Saat menoleh, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak melihatnya yang justru menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan sesekali meniup kukunya. Tindakannya terlihat konyol dan tak berguna di mataku.

"Bisakah kau lebih perhatian pada waktu yang terus berjalan?" Aku menarik kasar tubuhnya agar menghadapku. Dengan gusar ku kancingkan seragamnya. Dia membuat nafsuku pada seorang gadis lenyap.

"Bagi seorang gadis, cantik itu sebuah keharusan honey." Jawabnya cuek.

Aku akan melakukan ini sesuai gayanya. Melirik jam, aku langsung memakaikan tas padanya. Juga sepatunya. Tanpa menghiraukan protesan aneki menyebalkan ku ini, aku mendorongnya agar berjalan keluar kamar. Tentu saja aku tak melewatkan untuk meraih ikat rambutnya. Dengan lincah tanganku menyatukak helaian merah mudanya selagi kami menuruni tangga. Mengikatnya dan memastikannya layak dipandang.

"Kita berangkat!" Ajakku pada dua adikku saat melewati meja makan. Sedikit ku anggukkan kepala saat melihat nyonya Nanase naik ke lantai atas dengan bubur ditangannya. Ku harap Sasori cepat sehat.

"Tapi kalian belum sarapan." Si pirang mengejar langkahku dan Sakura. Di belakangnya Neji melangkah dalam diam.

"Lupakan itu. Tak terlambat lebih penting." Aku masuk ke mobil. Seperti kemarin, Sakura yang akan menyetir. Dia berlagak menjadi seorang kakak di sini. Menggelikan.

"Teme sialan. Kau akan cepat mati jika mengabaikan sarapan." Jerit Naruto. Ah kenapa dia mudah sekali menjerit.

"Terima kasih sudah khawatir. Lain kali panggil aku Sasuke-nii." Sahutku malas saat mobil mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah kami. Seperti yang Sakura mau, hierarki di rumah ini harus jelas.

"Tidak akan! Lagi pula memangnya siapa yang khawatir. Aku justru berharap kau cepat mati!" Jeritnya lagi.

"Katakan itu saat kau berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke, dear." Aku melirik Sakura yang menyeringai jahat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Dia masih seorang penggila hierarki. Aku juga. Lirikanku beralih ke arah Naruto yang berdecak sebal dan cemberut. Apa ini? Dia terlihat lebih penurut pada Sakura.

"Lain kali aku akan menabrak kalian sampai mati." Desis Naruto lirih. Aku mendengarnya tapi ku abaikan. Ku pikir Sakura juga mendengarnya karna dia mendengus remeh. Nah dia seperti penyihir yang tak punya rasa takut.

Hanya lima menit sebelum bel masuk kami sampai di sekolah. Segera saja ku langkahkan kaki cepat menuju kerumunan komite kedisiplinan yang berjaga di sisi pintu pagar.

"Wow. Tumben nyaris terlambat." Aku mengabaikan celetukan Juugo. Pria ini memang yang paling banyak bicara padaku. Dan selalu ku abaikan. Jangan berpikir aku jahat. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya tanpa memaksakan diri. Itu terdengar klise. Yeah alasan.

"Ada pelanggaran?" Tanyaku pada Hidan. Dia lebih terarah dari pada Juugo dan yang lainnya. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana orang-orang yang tak bisa berhenti bicara seperti mereka bisa menjadi anggota komite disiplin.

"Tidak. Tapi kemungkinan akan ada." Sahut Hidan yang membuatku mengangkat alisku. Cara bicara orang ini selalu aneh. Tapi itu tak membuatku tertarik untuk bicara lebih banyak dengannya.

Bel masuk membuat kami menutup pintu pagar. Sebenarnya ada satpam, hanya saja sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk kami menutup pagar. Lewati bagian itu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, dan kami semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Aku melirik Naruto, dia duduk dua kursi di depan orang kedua yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Melihat gelagatnya yang seperti tak sabar membuatku curiga. Biasanya jika seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang berkeliaran di kepala pirangnya. Maksudku niat mengacau. Tak bisakah dia berhenti gelisah dan mengerjakan ulangan dengan tenang? Ku harap dia tak mengacau selagi ulangan berlangsung. Jika bisa malah Aku berharap kepalanya tak memikirkan apapun yang menyebabkan kekacauan. Aku bisa kehabisan kata untuk mengurangi atau bahkan menutupi kesalahannya jika terus seperti ini. Ku pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya jera untuk menyusahkan ku di sekolah.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku semakin mengernyit melihat otouto-ku itu langsung berlari keluar kelas. Dan dia membawa ranselnya. Kecurigaanku semakin besar. Dengan cepat aku mengikuti langkahnya. Langkahnya melambat saat semakin dekat dengan area kanan.

"Kau lama dear." Aku berdecak kesal melihat si merah muda Itu duduk di atas pagar tembok setinggi dua meter. "Ow kau membawa komite disiplin. Apa kau berniat tertangkap saat melanggar peraturan?" Ejekannya terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku.

Naruto menoleh padaku dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya lalu melompat menaiki pagar. Hhhh. Lain kali aku ingin pihak sekolah menambah ketinggian tembok ini. Jika perlu bagian atasnya di hiasi kawat berduri.

"Kalian tak akan kemana-mana." Geramku sembari menarik cepat kaki Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah berlapis rumput dibawahnya.

"Oug! Bajingan! Kau berniat membunuhku!" Jerit Naruto sesaat setelah tubuh bagian depannya membentur tanah. Mungkin juga wajahnya. Uuh bagian itu bukan salahku. Salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga wajahnya dari benturan. Aku hanya memastikan dia membentur tanah, bukan benda keras yang bisa mencederai nya.

"Sepertinya begitu jika kau melewati pagar." Dengusku jengkel. Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membelanya didepan anggota komite dan para sensei jika dia membolos.

"Tapi honey, aku butuh dia untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan." Sakura melompat ke dekatku. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Bertambah lagi orang yang sepertinya akan membuatku sakit kepala.

"Tidak saat jam sekolah Sakura-nee." Sahutku kalem. Tepatnya berusaha kalem.

"Tunggu aku di luar pagar, dear. Aku pastikan jalan-jalan kita tak batal." Rasa jengkel ku menyeruak begitu saja melihat nada riang dan kedipan jahil Sakura pada Naruto. Aneki ku ini seolah menjadi pendukung tindakan kriminal yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Membolos sama dengan kriminal bagiku.

Aku berdecak kesal saat Sakura menepis tanganku yang berusaha meraih Naruto. Membuat si pirang itu berhasil memanjat tembok. Aku mengernyit melihat gerakan aneki-ku ini. Dia terlalu percaya diri dan menganggapku remeh. Seolah yakin jika aku tak akan bisa menangkapnya. Dengan geram aku berniat mencengkeram tangannya, tanpa ku duga dia mengelak selagi kakinya terayun ke arah kakiku. Dalam satu kerjapan aku menggeser kakiku, mengelak dari jegalannya.

"Wow. Reflekmu bagus honey." Girangnya yang membuatku tambah mengernyit dan geram. Dia bertingkah seolah bermain dengan anak kecil.

"Ah benar. Kau nona Haruno yang tak mungkin tak bisa bela diri, mengingat kami diwajibkan memiliki kemampuan bela diri sejak menjadi Haruno." Gumamku yang membuat seringai menyebalkan Sakura muncul.

"Tepat. Dua tahun tak akan bisa mengalahkan yang nyaris tujuh belas tahun ya kan?" Dengan langkah ringan dia berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Tak akan tahu sebelum dicoba." Dengan serius aku merangsek melayangkan tinjuku padanya. Aku bukan membokongnya, oke. Aku sudah memberi peringatan.

"Aa kau keren saat bersemangat seperti ini honey." Dengan mudah dia mengelak. Padahal aku yakin dia bahkan tak melirik untuk tahu arah tinjuku datang. Apa dia bisa merasakan aura?

Semakin penasaran seberapa kuat dia semakin membuatku bersemangat menyerangnya. Akhir-akhir ini semakin sedikit lawan yang membuatku bersemangat. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyandang Obi hitam. Aku bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan dengan mudah. Sayangnya hingga aku melayangkan pukulan ke nyaris dua puluh, Satupun tak ada yang mengenainya. Dia hanya mengelak tanpa mau membalas pukulan ku. Padahal dia hanya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit yang membuatku semakin kesal. Dia meremehkanku!

"Aku harus benar-benar pergi honey." Aku mengerjap kaget saat Sakura memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya menghindari pukulanku dan dengan gerakan cepat, ralat sangat cepat dia menjegal kakiku. Membuatku ambruk ke tanah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat gerakannya tadi. Padahal sebelumnya aku mampu menghindari setiap jegalannya. Aku kesal dengan tingkahnya yang sama sekali tak berniat memukulku. Dia hanya berniat membuatku jatuh dan pergi.

Saat aku berdiri, Sakura sudah tak ada. Ku rasa dia sudah melompati tembok. Hanya ada Naruto yang memandang ku penuh arti. Aku menggeram. Jika menilai dari sifatnya dia pasti akan menertawakan ku dan meremehkanku. Sayangnya dia hanya diam diatas tembok sambil terus memandangiku.

"Cepatlah, dear." Teriak Sakura dari luar sana. Naruto menatap ke sana lalu berbalik menatapku.

"Aku tahu seberapa kuatnya kau. Tapi Sasuke-nii, sepertinya kita memiliki monster Sebagai aneki kita." Aku tertegun mendengar desisan Naruto sebelum melompat turun ke seberang tembok. Bukan hanya karna dia memanggilku Sasuke-nii. Tapi juga ucapannya mengenai monster yang menjadi aneki kami itu.

 _Baiklah, pikirkan saja mencari alasan untuk mereka lebih dulu agar tak bermasalah dengan peraturan sekolah._ Gumamku kembali melangkah pergi. Tapi beberapa langkah kemudian aku berhenti. Menoleh ke arah tembok tempat mereka kabur tadi. Ini sedikit mengerikan. Seorang gadis dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa ku prediksi. Dari gerakannya yang sedikit tadi, aku yakin dia menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri sekaligus. Apa memang seperti itu seharusnya seorang Haruno? Aku harap dia bukan monster sungguhan. Aku tak bisa mengaguminya. Karna... dia terlihat mencurigakan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya? Pada Sasori, dan sekarang pada Naruto.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Neji. Haruno termuda itu berjalan pelan ke arahku. Dia selalu terlihat tenang. Tapi aku juga jadi penasaran mengapa dia begitu membenci Sakura. Lebih tepatnya dia membenci Haruno.

"Seberapa kuat dirimu?" Aku menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada konfrontasi dari Neji.

"Cukup kuat untuk menjadi salah satu dari lima siswa terkuat di klub." Ini sungguhan. Dari nyaris lima puluh anggota klub, aku masuk ke dalam lima besar terkuat. Empat lainnya adalah ketua klub yang menyandang Obi hitam Dan 2 dan Juugo yang menyandang Obi hitam Dan 3. Juugo menolak menjadi ketua klub. Lalu Onoki dan Yahiko yang sama-sama baru menyandang Obi hitam.

"Aa. Jadi bisa dipastikan Sakura jauh lebih kuat darimu. Mungkin Dan kesekian." Aku hanya diam melihat helaan nafas Neji. Dia terlihat frustasi. "Berapa lama untukmu meraih Obi coklat?"

" Neji, mungkin kau tak mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee tadi. Dua tahun lebih tak akan mengalahkan yang nyaris tujuh belas tahun. Dan itu berlaku padamu juga." Ucapku dengan berat hati. Aku marah. Harga diriku remuk. Tapi aku mau mengakui kenyataan jika Sakura jauh lebih kuat dariku. Bahkan kemungkinan dia berpengalaman. Gerakannya terlalu tenang dan akurat. Tidak. Dia jelas hanya main-main denganku tadi.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku tak akan bisa menghancurkan kesombongan si brengsek itu?" Geram Neji. Aku terdiam menatap kebencian yang teramat besar berkilat dimatanya. Apa sebenarnya masalah anak ini dengan Sakura?

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau butuh usaha yang lebih keras dan tidak sebentar untuk mengalahkannya." Aku melangkah melewati Neji. "Bukan hanya kau, aku bahkan mulai terobsesi untuk mengalahkannya. Dia menghancurkan kesempurnaan yang ku percayai tanpa pemakluman." Benar. Aku menyadarinya. Jika aku kalah oleh Juugo atau tiga orang penyandang sabuk hitam lainnya, maka semua orang akan menganggap itu wajar. Namun, jika itu Sakura yang tak jelas kemampuannya... rasanya harga diriku tergilas habis.

Aku kembali masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan baru. Perasaan yang jelas bertujuan untuk mengalahkan aneki misterius ku itu. Bahkan aku juga ingin mengungkap apa tujuan dari tiap perlakuannya pada kami. Dia terlihat tak membenci kami. Tapi di satu saat dia juga terlihat mempermainkan kami. Merencanakan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu itu buruk atau baik.

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan pikiran buruk yang terus ku tujukan pada Sakura. Mungkin saja ini hanya efek karena aku marah padanya. Mungkin saja ini hanya kekhawatiran tak jelasku. Sakura... sebenarnya dia menerima kami atau...

Tbc...


	7. Gangster

Ngarep dapet fav n review dari kalian temen-temen reader...

Maaf kelamaan upnya. Seperti yang aku bilang di story lain, sempet lupa sama sandinya kemarin-kemarin...

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

...(Naruto pov)

.

Aku melirik Sakura-nee yang berjalan riang disampingku. Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki tujuan, aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya saja. Dia yang mengajakku bolos. Jadi dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab mencari tujuan.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menghubungi Suigetsu dan Kiba. Tentu saja mengajak mereka bolos. Mungkin karna baru saja kenal dengan aneki-ku ini membuatku tak bisa seratus persen percaya dan bersenang-senang dengannya. Instingku mengatakan jika Sakura-nee itu gadis yang perlu diwaspadai.

Suigetsu dan Kiba adalah teman sejak sekolah menengah pertamaku. Juga teman sekolah menengah atasku yang lama, sebelum pindah ke sekolah yang dipilih ayah Kizashi. Jadi ku pikir hal wajar jika aku lebih mempercayai mereka dibanding aneki-ku sendiri yag baru ku kenal kurang dari seminggu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sakura-nee?" Tanyaku gusar saat kami melewati gang-gang kecil.

"Jalan-jalan saja." Ucapnya enteng yang sekarang terlihat melempari anjing disalah satu halaman rumah dengan kerikil kecil.

"Hentikan itu Sakura-nee. Dia terlihat lebih galak dari Anko-sensei!" Ucapku melihat anjing itu mulai menyalak dan menggeram. Sakura-nee benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Biasanya sih kalau aku bolos akan berakhir nongkrong atau balapan.

"Ehe he he lucu kan dia. Segalak apapun kalau terkurung ya tak bisa apa-apa." Kekeh Sakura-nee mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia masih saja melempari anjing itu sembari berjalan mundur. Sementara anjing itu tak berhenti menggeram dan menyalak mengikuti kami dari sisi dalam pagar. Dan aku melotot saat melihat pintu kecil di sudut pagar terbuka karna berat badan anjing itu.

"Woopsie!" Decak Sakura-nee sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang meninggalkanku.

"Sialaaaan!" Jeritku mengejar langkah aneki-ku itu sementara dibelakangku si anjing mengejar sembari menyalak memekakkan telinga. Aku tak suka jenis permainan ini. Sangat berpotensi membuatku terluka.

"Aha ha ha perhatikan bokongmu jika larimu selambat itu dear!" Teriak Sakura-nee saat menoleh sekilas kearahku. Brengsek. Aku tahu betapa dekatnya anjing itu dibelakangku. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aneki-ku itu berlari cepat dan masih mampu mengeluarkan suara riang. Padahal aku sendiri kewalahan mengatur nafas.

"Ah bokongkuuuu!" Jeritku berusaha berlari lebih kencang ditengah intimidasi gonggongan anjing sialan. Paru-paruku sesak. Memangnya anjing itu tak punya capek apa?

"Dear, pilihannya hanya manjat atau cari bala bantuan. Monster menyerang! Monster menyerang!" Jerit Sakura-nee histeris yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah riangnya. Monster apanya? Kau itu yang monster! Siapa suruh kurang kerjaan mengganggu anjing galak. Lagi pula harusnya dipagar ditulis 'awas anjing galak!' agar tak membahayakan pengguna jalan. Mengingat bala bantuan membuatku berpikir tentang janjiku pada suigetsu dan Kiba.

"Kiri. Di jalan... hhh... raya ja.. hhh...guarku menung...hhh...gu!" Mendengar teriakanku yang seperti orang kehabisan nafas Sakura-nee belok kiri menuju jalan utama. Sebenarnya aku memang nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba semangatku berkobar melihat jaguarku dipinggir jalan. Kiba dan Suigetsu memang malaikatku. Sakura-nee meraih pintu mobil dan masuk. Dan selanjutnya giliranku, tapi...

"Waawawawawa!" Jeritku saat merasakan benda-benda runcing mencengkeram bokongku. Anjing itu menggigitku!

"Ha ha ha." Sembari tertawa nista aneki-ku itu menendang kepala anjing yang nyangkut di bokongku dari dalam mobil.

Aku bersyukur tak butuh tendangan lagi karna anjing itu telah terlempar dengan sekali tendang. Sakura-nee memang hebat meski mengorbankan bokongku yang sekarang lecet.

Suigetsu menginjak gas dengan tawa lebarnya. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar tawa bahagia tiga orang ini melihat penderitaanku. Mereka iblis!

"Teruskan saja. Aku berharap kalian akan mati karena terlalu banyak tertawa!" Dengusku kesal.

"Santai ma men! Kami akan menjenguk saat bokongmu di operasi!" Ucap Kiba lalu tertawa lagi di ikuti yang lainnya. Cih.

"Hei Sui, bisakah aku saja yang menyetir?" Tanya Sakura-nee yang membuatku waspada. Jangan bilang dia akan membuatku benar-benar masuk ruang operasi?

"Oke." Ucap Suigetsu enteng lalu menepikan mobilnya.

Sakura-nee tak susah-susah keluar dari mobil seperti Suigetsu. Dia merangkak langsung kebelakang kemudi. Belum sempat Suigetsu menutup pintu, gadis mencurigakan itu sudah menginjak gas. Melahirkan sumpah serapah dari mulut sahabatku yang hanya disahuti tawa riang olehnya.

"Wo wo wo bisakah lebih pelan sediki? Kita sedang tidak berada di arena balapan." Ujar Kiba saat Sakura-nee memasuki jalan Rasengan yang beratus-ratus kilo kedepan hanya ada jalan lurus tanpa tikungan. Yang lebih keren, jalan ini dua arah.

"Kita sedang pemanasan." Sahut satu-satunya gadis disini. "Karna permainan kita nanti lebih memacu adrenalin!" Lanjutnya.

Aku dan dua temanku saling tatap. Sakura-nee jelas mencurigakan! Bagaimanapun aku tak mau masuk dalam jenis permainan apapun yang berasal darinya. Sasori menjadi contoh nyata bagiku jika gadis ini menyeramkan. Dia bisa memanipulasi pikiran.

"Ah lebih baik ke tempat biasa kami nongkrong saja. Di sana lebih asik." Tawarku. Mungkin Suigetsu dan Kiba tak paham. Tapi aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka dari bahaya! Uhm setidaknya itu yang ku pikirkan.

"Sayang sekali dear. Aku yang menyetir berarti aku yang menentukan tujuan." Senandungnya terdengar makin mencurigakan. Tapi sebelum sempat aku memikirkan apapun, dia telah melakukan drift cantik saat berputar ke jalur sebelahnya. Belum selesai decakan kagum dari Suigetsu dan Kiba, Sakura-nee membawa kami memasuki jalan jenderal Madara. Entah apa yang ada di otak aneki-ku itu, jalan ini hanya berisi komplek pergudangan dan gedung-gedung tak terpakai lagi sebelum di ujung jalan sana berdiri gedung sekolah Iwagakuen.

"Wo wo wo!" Panik kami bertiga saat Sakura-nee justru menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam.

Hell. Jalan ini tak selebar jalan rasengan. Dan kami masih harus berbagi dengan kendaraan yang mengarah berlawanan dengan kami. Lagi-lagi Sakura-nee membuatku merinding. Dia iblis saat memegang kemudi.

"Jangan lupa pedal rem, atau kita bisa mati!" Jerit Kiba. Ha ha ku rasa dia jadi tahu apa yang ku rasakan tadi malam.

Tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Kiba, Sakura-nee membanting stir ke kanan. Dalam sekian detik kami memasuki sebuah halaman bangunan tua. Rasanya darah terkuras habis dari wajahku. Belum sempat aku bersyukur karna saat berbelok tak terjadi kecelakaan, Sakura-nee berteriak menginstruksikan sesuatu yang sangat tak masuk akal bagiku. Mungkin bagi kami bertiga.

"Dalam lima detik, lompat keluar mobil atau kalian akan jadi mayat!" Serunya yang nyaris membuat mataku keluar dari rongganya. Dia gila. Ah benar juga, kalau dia tak gila berarti dia bukan aneki-ku.

Beruntung reaksiku cepat, sedetik saat melihat Sakura-nee melompat keluar mobil membuatku reflek ikut melompat. Aku mengerang saat tubuhku menghantam halaman yang secara keseluruhan berlapis semen.

"Akh!" Selanjutnya aku melihat Kiba yang kondisinya tak jauh beda denganku. Sedangkan Suigetsu sedikit terlambat melompat hingga mengenai salah satu tiang di teras gedung.

Dengan tertatih aku dan Kiba membantu Suigetsu yang sepertinya cedera cukup parah dibagian bahunya. Sakura-nee? Ah monster nan sialan itu hanya sedikit mengernyit lalu menyeringai senang melihat mobil menghantam pintu dan terus melaju, membuat kocar-kacir penghuni di dalam gedung yang aku sendiri tak menyangka ada. Hingga jaguar kesayangan kami itu menabrak drum-drum yang berjajar dan meledak. Menghancurkan hampir separuh bagian gedung. Bahkan kami bertiga harus bersusah payah menjauh agar tak terkena efek ledakan dan reruntuhan.

Aku, Kiba dan Suigetsu duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dari reruntuhan gedung dengan wajah pias. Jaguar kami, mobil yang kami banggakan, mobil yang kami dapatkan dengan banyak usaha telah hancur. Seharusnya ku biarkan saja monster itu di gigit anjing. Aku bahkan lebih rela bokongku di makan anjing!

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Gumam Suigetsu linglung. Sementara Aku diam membeku. Otakku yang biasanya mampet makin terasa mampet. Aku ingin menangis.

"Hey dear, kau akan jadi mayat hari ini jika bengong seperti itu di saat para serangga itu keluar dari sarang mereka." Aku tersentak saat Sakura-nee menepuk bahuku. Wajahnya biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Harus berapa kali aku bilang jika dia gila?!

"Apa maksudnya...?" Gagapku belum mengerti.

"Serangga..." Ucap Sakura-nee jenaka sembari dagunya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang didepan gedung yang sudah hancur. Sebagian mereka cedera berat, sebagian cedera ringan dan untunglah ada yang baik-baik saja. Aku baru menyadari jika korban dari kegilaan Sakura-nee bukan hanya kami bertiga, melainkan mereka juga.

"Siapa kalian?! Kenapa mencari masalah di sini?!" Bentak salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu. Dari wajahnya, jelas jika mereka bukan hanya sekedar marah. Mereka murka! Lagipula ini memang salah si gila Sakura-nee.

"Bukan salahku! Dia yang nyetir!" Rasanya leherku akan patah karna menoleh terlalu cepat saat mendengar reaksi histeris Sakura-nee. Dia sedang menunjukku dengan wajah paling mengenaskan yang jelas menipu! Dia menjebloskanku ke dalam neraka!

"Hah? Apa yang dia bilang?!" oke, rupanya yang gagal paham dengan tingkah histeris nan drama Sakura-nee bukan hanya aku tapi juga kedua temanku. Hanya satu yang ada dikepalaku saat ini, Sakura-nee itu iblis!

"Bajingan! Cari mati kalian!" Aku tak sempat berpikir apapun saat mendengar bentakan itu. Melihat kumpulan orang-orang berwajah murka itu merangsek maju seolah mereka akan meremukkan tulang belulang kami.

"Guys sepertinya kita harus kabur kan?" Ucap Suigetsu mulai merangkak berdiri.

"Kyaaaaa!" Jeritan Histeris Sakura-nee yang kabur lebih dulu seolah menjadi alarm bagi kami bertiga untuk kabur. Gadis itu memang sumber masalah!

Aku berlari dibelakang Suigetsu, setidaknya aku masih memiliki pikiran waras memastikan temanku yang cedera ini tidak tertinggal. Di langkah mungkin yang ke seribu, aku menabrak Suigetsu yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sekedar informasi, sejak satu menit yang lalu kami memasuki kompleks pergudangan usang.

"Brengsek! Kemana perginya kakak sialanmu tadi!" Umpat Kiba.

"Bukan waktunya meributkan itu! Mereka semakin dekat!" Dengan panik aku mendorong teman-temanku agar berlari saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang mengaung dibelakang kami.

Hanya butuh waktu dua menit berlari untuk membuat kami terjebak di dalam gudang bertingkat tiga. Dan sialnya kumpulan srigala itu menguntit kami. Saat kami berada di lantai dua, mereka jelas berada di lantai satu.

"Mati!" Umpat Kiba. Aku tahu, kami bertiga jelas dalam keadaan panik. Terlebih si biang onar entah berada dimana saat ini.

"Berhenti kalian brengsek!" Teriak Salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang mulai menaiki tangga. Jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya. Apa mungkin mereka berpencar? Terserah. Yang jelas aku bisa menganggap itu sedikit keberuntungan ditengah kesialan ini.

"Damn!" Aku berlari kembali ke arah tangga. Aku sadar jika kami tak bisa kabur lebih dari ini. Sebelum kami terjebak di adegan pengeroyokan dan tak bisa berkutik, lebih baik aku memanfaatkan tangga untuk menghadapi mereka satu persatu. Atau paling banyak dua diantara mereka.

"Naruto!" Jerit Kiba bersamaan dengan tendangan pertama yang ku bayangkan untuk menjatuhkan orang pertama yang mencapai bagian tengah tangga. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lanjut nya.

Aku tak bisa menggubris Kiba karna dua orang lagi merangsek menyerangku secara bergantian. Memanfaatkan keahlian bela diriku, aku harus bisa melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu.

Butuh lebih dari satu menit sebelum akhirnya Kiba maju membantuku. Sedangkan Suigetsu bersandar di dinding mengistirahatkan lukanya. Ah aku bisa melihatnya sekilas karna keberadaan Kiba.

Meski keadaan ini sedikit lebih baik dibanding kami harus menghadapi semua musuh sekaligus, tetap saja aku khawatir seberapa lama kami bisa bertahan. Belum lagi kemungkinan bantuan mereka tiba.

Aku cepat menendang orang yang berhasil meninju wajah Kiba, sebagai gantinya orang lain berhasil menyarangkan tinjunya di pinggangku. Kami berdua mengerang. Ini semakin melelahkan dan sangat buruk.

Entah berapa lama kami beradu otot hingga nyeri mulai ku rasakan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku babak belur, sungguh aku bahkan tak yakin bisa bertahan di menit berikutnya. Sedangkan orang-orang sialan ini secara bergantian menyerang kami. Sama sekali tak adil!

Satu tendangan membuatku terhuyung menabrak Kiba disampingku, keseimbangan kami buruk. Tanpa ada penahan kami meluncur jatuh dari tangga sementara orang-orang itu menyingkir membiarkan tubuh kami terhempas ke lantai.

"Cuih. Bajingan brengsek! Apa masalahmu sampai menghancurkan markas kami?!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka sambil melepaskan satu tendangan ke perutku. Membuatku terbatuk. Rasa sakit membuatku tak bisa balik mengumpati mereka. Aku ingin protes jika aku pun tak tahu jika si merah muda sialan itu membuat kerusuhan.

"Kalian harus bayar semua kerugian kami dengan nyawa kalian yang tak seberapa itu." Selesai berucap seperti itu, orang lainnya datang melemparkan Suigetsu ke arah kami. Membuatnya mengerang saat lukanya mengeluarkan darah lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Cari bensin, kita bakar mereka hidup-hidup." Perintah orang yang tadi menendang perutku, yang lainnya bergerak hendak mencari barang yang diminta.

Aku membeliak. Tubuhku menegang, bahkan sekarang mulai gemetar ditengah umpatan dan sumpah serapah orang-orangan yang mengelilingi kami bertiga. Aku tak ada rencana mati hari ini!

"Cih, bersyukurlah kami yang akan membunuh kalian. Jika itu anggota gangster naga putih langsung yang turun tangan, kalian tak akan dibiarkan mati dengan mudah." Omong kosong. Yang manapun pilihannya sama buruknya. Jika keduanya berujung kematian aku lebih memilih menjadi anak bawang selamanya di keluarga Haruno! Lagi pula mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa berurusan dengan gangster semenyeramkan naga putih. Please siapapun, aku belum mau riwayatku tamat di sini.

"Sorry dear, apa aku sangat terlambat?" Suara monster yang seharusnya ku benci itu berubah menjadi sangat ku puja. Mungkin saja aku akan menyebutnya malaikat mulai sekarang.

"Sakura-nee..." Desisku diantara rintihanku. Harapan hidup jelas menyala di mataku melihat Sakura-nee menginjak orang yang seharusnya mencari bensin tadi. Di tangannya memegang pedang kayu, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan benda itu.

"Kau..."

"Ah waktu uji coba selesai. Sekarang kalian harus babak belur agar berita kekacauan ini sampai pada si naga putih jelek itu." Ejek Sakura-nee memotong ucapan pria didepanku. Aneki-ku itu memang sesuatu. Dia bahkan dengan enteng mengejek gangster naga putih.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura-nee mulai mengayunkan pedang kayunya menyerang satu persatu musuh kami. Gerakannya menakjubkan. Lembut, indah namun mematikan. Dia terlihat sangat cantik seolah sedang menari. Rambut merah muda panjangnya memberikan efek blink-blink pada tiap gerakannya. Sebenarnya jenis gadis macam apa dia?

Hanya dalam waktu singkat Sakura-nee menumbangkan pria berjumlah tak kurang dari lima belas orang! Itu menakjubkan bagiku. Seolah tiap serangannya benar-benar mengenai titik yang membuat lawannya lumpuh tak berdaya. Mungkin kondisi lelah dan sedikit cedera yang kami buat pada para pria itu sedikit menentukan kemenangan aneki-ku. Apapun. Yang jelas dia menakjubkan.

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya iblis atau dewi. Siapa kakakmu itu sebenarnya?!" Gumam Suigetsu yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Entahlah." Sahutku.

"Kita pulang dear!" Ucap Sakura-nee setelah mengambil sesuatu dari orang yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu.

Tertatih kami bertiga mengikuti langkah ringan Sakura-nee. Sosok didepanku itu seolah menjelma menjadi tanda tanya besar untukku. Dia selalu hanya bersenang-senang, atau memang ada sesuatu yang dicarinya?

.

.

...tbc

.

####Up ini barengan dengan upnya **prioritas** ya, kalau ada waktu, coba aja baca...

####Besok up **Kenyataan dalam dongeng ya...**

 **##(3/7/2017)**


	8. Otoritas

Jangan lupa fav n komennya ya...

Buat yang login, bisa cek in box...

.

.

.

(Neji pov)

.

.

Aku hanya pulang berdua dengan Sasuke, ah apa mulai sekarang aku harus menyebutnya Sasuke-nii? Lupakan. Aku merasa akan muntah. Sebisa mungkin aku akan meminimalisir menggunakan kata kutukan itu.

Kembali ke masalah utama. Aku jelas tahu jika putri sialan Haruno itu bolos bersama Naruto. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka jika mereka tak akan kembali bahkan hingga kami, maksudku aku dan Sasuke sudah sampai rumah. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan hingga butuh waktu lama? Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan itu hukumnya wajib untuk diikuti?

Setelah berganti baju, aku menyeberang ke kamar Sasori. Ibu ku sedang ada di sana. Ku rasa yang paling sering ada untuk Sasori adalah ibuku, mengingat dua ibu yang lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan ibu Sasori sedang di opname. Entah penyakit apa yang menggerogoti nya hingga wanita cantik itu sering sekali drop.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah mendengar suara ibuku dari dalam. Dua orang di dalam kamar itu tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ibuku baru selesai membantu Sasori berganti pakaian. Wajah imutnya terlihat lebih memiliki warna daripada kemarin.

"Tadi ibu lihat kau hanya pulang bersama Sasuke, kemana Naruto dan Sakura-chan?" Tanya ibu saat aku mendekati mereka.

"Bolos." Sahutku singkat.

"Apa Naruto-nii yang mengajari Sakura-nee bolos? Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menularkan sikap buruknya itu kan?" Cemberut Sasori. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapannya. Putri sialan Haruno itu tak akan pernah menjadi pihak yang dipengaruhi.

"Benar. Sakura-chan adalah seorang gadis. Tak baik melakukan hal-hal seperti membolos." Gumam ibuku yang menambah jumlah putaran bola mataku. Memangnya seperti apa gambaran sosok putri sialan Haruno itu di mata mereka?

"Jangan khawatirkan hal yang tak perlu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku pada Sasori. Jangan berpikir apapun, aku hanya merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab terhadap luka-lukanya. Hanya sedikit.

"Sudah lebih baik. Ku pikir aku bisa masuk sekolah mulai besok." Sahut Sasori sembari tersenyum. Ck, bagaimana bisa senyum seorang pria semanis ini? Dia seharusnya jadi anak bawang Haruno saja. Sialan.

"Baiklah, ibu akan melihat kebawah. Mungkin saja para maid sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam." Kami berdua mengangguk menanggapi ucapan ibuku.

Setelah ibu keluar dari kamar Sasori, keheningan menyelimuti kami. Sumpah, ini canggung. Bahkan dikepalaku tak tercetak satu katapun yang mungkin bisa ku gunakan sebagai pencair suasana. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini sebelum kepalaku meledak digerogoti kesunyian ini.

"Neji..." Panggil Sasori saat aku siap berbalik menuju pintu. Mendengar suara manisnya, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk keluar. O oh berapa kali sudah aku menyebutnya manis? Apa itu terdengar aneh? "Kau tak keberatan memanggilku nii-san?" Lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan konyolnya itu membuatku mendengus remeh. Lucu sekali. Setelah apa yang terjadi baru dia menanyakan hal itu? Jawabannya tentu saja aku keberatan! Wajah bayinya sama sekali tak cocok jadi nii-san ku.

"Tidak." Yah anggap saja jawabanku munafik karna tak sesuai dengan isi pikiran dan hatiku. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia mendengar jawaban jujur ku. Mungkin saja dia akan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menantangku duel lagi. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ku inginkan saat ini. Ck, aku benci situasi di mana aku harus menahan diri seperti ini. Dia bukan siapa-siapa!

"Maaf. Membuatmu terpaksa menyerah." Sasori menatapku dengan penyesalan pekat dimatanya. Dia benar-benar membuatku menghela nafas. Oh sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan hal ini. Sungguh. "Aku tahu aku tak sekuat Neji. Tapi aku senang memiliki tekad yang membuat Neji terpaksa menyerah. Mungkin itu karna Neji peduli padaku, atau mungkin juga karna kasian padaku. Aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya selain bahwa ternyata aku bisa menjadi sekeras kepala itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memiliki kemauan keras. Bukankah itu hal bagus?" Ku rasa aku sedang berhalusinasi karna merasa melihat bling-bling menyilaukan dimatanya. Apa dia sedang senang? Jika iya, baguslah. Setidaknya salah satu dari kami harus memiliki kepuasan dari peristiwa menyebalkan itu.

"... Ah aku harus berterima kasih pada Sakura-nee." Lanjut nya bergumam saat melihatku hanya diam mendengarkannya. Tapi rasanya aku iritasi mendengar dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si putri sialan Haruno itu. Apa dia tak sadar jika si pink sialan itu memanipulasi pikirannya? Ngomong-mgomong tentang hal itu, bukankah ada yang seharusnya ku tanyakan...

"Apa yang dijanjikan si putri sialan Haruno itu padamu hingga membuatmu kelewat nekad?" Tanyaku datar. Lebih tepatnya berusaha acuh tak acuh meski aku setengah mati penasaran.

"Sakura-nee, Neji. Hentikan sebutan mengerikan apapun untuknya. Lagipula kau juga seorang Haruno sekarang." Bantah Sasori dengan suara merajuk yang manis... Oh berhentilah menyebutnya manis Neji! Dia laki-laki! Oke. Bukan itu poinnya kan.

"Oke, jadi apa yang dijanjikan Sakura-nee padamu?" ulangku dengan bahasa yang lebih menjijikkan berbalut geraman. Aku tak boleh membentak orang sakit kan?

Sekarang Sasori justru terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku juga bukan seorang yang pintar membaca raut wajah. Intinya, kenapa dia hanya diam?!

"Sasori... -nii..." Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar akan muntah. Ingatkan aku untuk berlatih siang malam agar bisa menginjak putri sialan Haruno itu dibawah kakiku! Aku membencinya!

"Kau tahu Neji..." Sasori menatapku dengan sorot mata sendu. Ini membingungkan. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan cepat merubah bling-bling dimatanya menjadi kilatan menyedihkan? "Beberapa tahun yang lalu ibuku adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mengagumkan. Beliau ramah dan murah senyum. Tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya stres dan sedih berlebihan, hingga mengundang berbagai penyakit menyerangnya. Dan seperti itulah ibuku sekarang..." Aku terdiam. Masih menunggunya melanjutkan ucapanya. Tapi hingga bermenit-menit kemudian, dia hanya diam dan memasang raut anak anjing kehujanan. Menyedihkan.

"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan si sia.. maksudku Sakura-nee?" Ucapku tak sabar.

Sasori menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang berkabut. Rupanya dia benar-benar sedih. Perlahan senyum sendunya terukir. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh denganku.

"Sakura-nee menjanjikanku sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyembuhkan ibu. Benar-benar menyembuhkan ibu." Sahutnya penuh harap.

Lagi, perasaan tak nyaman dan kalah merangsek menyiksaku. Aku kenal ini. Rasa benci dan iri saat orang yang ku anggap musuh lebih bisa diandalkan dariku. Demi tuhan, Sasori bukan siapa-siapa ku! Kenapa aku harus merasakan seperti ini. Kenapa aku merasa si muka bayi ini harus bergantung padaku. Sialan.

Kami terdiam. Suasana hening seolah mendukung kami yang terparkir dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setidaknya sampai kami mendengar geraman Sasuke di luar.

"Sasuke-nii..." Sasori langsung berlari keluar kamar. Tidak bisakah dia lebih berhati-hati. Dia baru saja sembuh. Tingkahnya membuatku mengerang jengkel. Meski begitu aku mengekorinya.

Aku mengernyit melihat Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke ruang santai merangkap perpustakaan yang berada diseberang area kamar kami. Tempat itu sebenarnya memiliki tangga sendiri dari ruang makan, tapi juga bisa dicapai melalui lorong khusus dari area kamar kami karna sama-sama terletak dilantai dua.

Sasori mengekorinya si pink sialan itu dengan raut cemas. Bahkan si muka bayi itu tak berhenti bertanya tentang penyebab luka mereka. Harusnya Sasori bisa berpikir tak akan ada hal Bagus jika berhubungan dengan si putri sialan Haruno itu.

Lihat itu! Lihat! Gadis sialan yang dia cemaskan justru cengengesan merangkulnya. Dia memang tak tahu diri. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencincangnya dan menjadikannya sejarah. Ah tidak, tidak, aku ingin dia bahkan tak dikenang siapapun! Terlupakan!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu baby boy, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti." Ucap si pink sialan itu dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Grrrr aku pasti sudah mendekati ajal jika jatuh cinta padanya!

Meski jengkel setengah mati, aku memilih diam. Jika aku mengamuk sekarang rasanya tidak pas, mengingat ada dua orang yang terluka di sini. Tapi ku rasa yang sekarat hanya Naruto, si putri sialan Haruno itu terlalu bersemangat untuk disebut sebagai orang terluka. Bahkan Sasori terlihat lebih sakit dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sana sebenarnya?!" Geram Sasuke sembari melemparkan Naruto ke sofa. Pria pirang itu mengerang. Sepertinya sakit sekali.

"Teme! Tak bisakah kau sedikit lembut pada orang yang terluka?!" Jeritan Naruto bergaung memenuhi ruangan.

"Seharusnya kau tak akan terluka jika mendengarkanku untuk tidak membolos. Jadi katakan, bagian mana yang membuatku harus bersikap lembut padamu?!" Aku menahan ringisan mendengar erangan serta umpatan Naruto saat Sasuke menekan tubuhnya ke sofa. Iblis! Sepertinya aku benar-benar tinggal dengan iblis! Pink dan raven yang menyeramkan.

"Honey, kau akan membunuhnya." Ucap si sialan Haruno sembari bergelayut manja di punggung Sasuke. Dia memang tak pernah berkelakuan sesuai dengan situasi.

"Sasuke-nii, hentikan. Naruto-nii kesakitan." Rengek Sasori memegangi lengan Sasuke yang mencengkeram Naruto. Dia ini satu-satunya malaikat di rumah ini. Dan aku? Ck, memangnya aku akan peduli meski mereka saling bunuh sekalipun?

"Dia ini harus dibuat sekarat dulu agar tahu diri!" Geram Sasuke masih bertahan pada pose menganiayanya.

"Uhuk... Sialan kau teme! Kenapa hanya aku? Sakura-nee juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku!" Jerit Naruto masih tak terima dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya! Dan perbaiki panggilanmu padaku!" Oh mulai lagi si penggila hierarki ini. Dan apa? Si raven itu takut pada si pink sialan?

"Betul. Jangan samakan dirimu denganku dear. Kau butuh sepuluh tahun untuk mengalahkan my honey dan seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku." Kekeh si sialan Haruno itu penuh kesombongan yang memuakkan. Dan sampai kapan dia akan bergelayut di punggung Sasuke? Rasa benci ku padanya semakin menumpuk.

"Lepas ... Sasuke-nii..." Kasihan. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan melafalkan kata kutukan itu.

"Sweetie, tolong obati Naruto ya. Tadi mau mampir ke rumah sakit tapi takut terlambat makan malam." Sasori mengangguk dan berlari untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan. Sementara aku rasanya ingin berteriak bagaimana gilanya keluarga ini. Bagaimana bisa makan malam lebih penting dari ke rumah sakit!

Aku duduk diseberang Sasori yang sibuk mengompres lebam diwajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sibuk melilit luka-luka pria pirang itu dengan perban. Ah ternyata iblis raven itu bisa peduli juga meski tak berhenti mengomel. Dia benar-benar seperti pengasuh bayi! Dan si sialan pink itu sedang mandi, karna tak sampai setengah jam lagi makan malam akan di mulai.

"Sebenarnya hal konyol apa yang kalian lakukan diluar sana?" Tanyaku acuh tak acuh yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto memelototiku.

"Cukup Sasuke-nii saja yang cerewet. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Neji!" Tandasnya garang. Aku mengernyit tak suka melihat reaksinya.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang memainkan peran sebagai kakak yang otoriter?" Sinisku. Tingkahnya membuatku muak. Cukup si sialan pink itu saja yang menjadi sialan. Aku tak mau berselisih dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku memang kakakmu! Kau anak bawang, panggil kami semua dengan sebutan nii- san! nii-san!" Serunya menyebalkan. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai mengejek dan Sasori menatapku aneh, aku mendengus jengkel. Kenyataan jika aku anak bawang sangat sulit diterima!

Aku beranjak meninggalkan mereka turun keruang makan. Emosiku meluap-luap. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik, meninju dan menginjak-injak seseorang. Hhhhhh. Sudahlah. Ini melelahkan.

"Duduklah sayang. Dimana yang lain?" Tanya ibu Mikoto.

Aku menggeser satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Mengacuhkan ibu Mikoto. Aku hampir melupakan niatku sebenarnya. Di sini aku bukan untuk beramah-tamah dan membentuk keluarga baru. Aku harus mencari cara melepaskan diriku dan ibu dari jeratan mantra kutukan bernama Haruno.

"Maafkan Neji, Mikoto-san." Ibu melakukan hal yang tak perlu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya tuan sialan Haruno yang datang bersama ibu Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Duduklah, aku akan memanggil anak-anak." Ibu Mikoto menarik kursi untuk di duduki tuan sialan Haruno. Dasar penjilat. Yah untuk beberapa orang miskin, hal seperti itu memang perlu untuk menunjang kehidupan. Setidaknya kecuali aku dan ibu. Aku sama sekali tak menikmati menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Keluarga palsu yang brengsek dan penuh keanehan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Neji?" Tuan brengsek penggila harem itu bersuara saat ibu Mikoto menaiki tangga untuk memanggil yang lainnya. Aku hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun minat menjawab pertanyaan orang yang paling ku benci itu.

"Neji, Haruno-san bertanya padamu." Lirih ibuku. Lihat, bahkan panggilan ibu sangat aneh untuk orang yang secara hukum adalah suaminya. Lebih tepatnya memaksa menjadi suaminya.

"Sampai kapan kau tak mau menerima kenyataan Neji?" Lagi, tuan pengoleksi harem itu bersuara. Tenang namun menekan. Tapi jangan harap aku akan memberikan reaksi seperti yang di inginkannya. Aku akan membuatnya mati karna stres! "Aku ayahmu sekarang, dan tugasmu adalah menghormatiku!" Lanjut nya lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Dia jelas sedang menahan emosi. Oh tentu saja, pria terhormat sepertinya tak biasa diabaikan Bukan? Maka mulai sekarang dia harus terbiasa untuk itu. Tapi rasanya bukan hanya dia, aku juga terbakar emosi saat mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

Nyaris saja aku menggebrak meja dan beranjak meninggalkan suasanya memuakkan ini jika tak ada tangan yang menahan bahuku.

"Oh baby boy. Memusuhinya tak akan menghancurkanku, tapi menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Bersikaplah pintar." Bisikan itu rasanya merajam tubuhku. Aku bergetar antara takut dan marah mendengar bisikan bernada ejekan sekaligus menyeramkan. Aku benci dia. "Ah laparnya, bisakah kita mulai makan?" Rengeknya bernada ceria sembari menarik kursi disampingku untuk diduduki. Setelahnya yang lain juga menyusul mengelilingi meja makan.

Kedatangan si putri brengsek Haruno itu mampu mengubah atmosfir yang melingkupi kami menjadi lebih ceria dan bersahabat. Celoteh bercampur dentingan peralatan makan mengisi suasana. Aku benci dia!

Bagaimana bisa sosok iblis yang membunuh ayah dan adikku menjelma menjadi kelinci menggemaskan dimata semua orang? Sangat menjengkelkan. Lihat saja, aku akan merobek topengnya itu suatu saat nanti.

Selepas makan malam, tanpa mengatakan apapun aku beranjak lebih dulu dari yang lain. Mengurung diriku di kamar dan menyumpal telingaku dengan headphone terasa lebih baik daripada mendengarkan ocehan dimeja makan. Yang aku tak mengerti kenapa ibu bisa dengan tenang berbaur dengan mereka, dia bahkan tersenyum! Tidakkah dia ingat bagaimana kematian ayah dan Hanabi? Tidakkah dia ingat bagaimana tuan brengsek Haruno mengancamnya demi menjadikannya salah satu dari kumpulan para harem? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti ibu.

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan ranjangku bergoyang. Dan menurutmu siapa yang ku lihat? Si brengsek berambut pink itu tengkurap menopang wajahnya dengan santai memandangku. Refleks kakiku bergerak menendangnya. Sayangnya kakinya lebih cepat menahan gerakan kakiku. Tak terima, aku berniat mendorongnya. Dan sayangnya lagi gerakannya sangat cepat saat menangkap tanganku, memutar tubuhku hingga tengkurap dan mendudukinya hingga aku tenggelam dikasur. Brengsek. Dia ini seorang gadis atau pria berotot? Kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali.

"Iuuuh kejamnya dirimu my baby boy. Kau pikir aku apa sampai berpikir akan menendangku?" Erangnya dengan suara menjijikkan. Aku menyesali headphoneku yang terlepas hingga telingaku harus iritasi mendengar suaranya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Jeritku berusaha memberontak. Rasanya seperti aku ditekan seekor gorila raksasa.

"Apapun yang berada di rumahku adalah milikku baby boy..." Bajingan. Dia memperjelas soal kepemilikan rumah?! Memangnya siapa yang sudi masuk kerumah ini?

"Okey! Keluar dari kamarku dan aku akan dengan senang hati keluar dari rumahmu!" Tandasku masih berusaha melepaskan diri yang sia-sia.

"Sayang sekali. Ku pikir kau bisa menghancurkanku seperti aku menghancurkanmu dengan kematian ayah dan adikmu. Ternyata kau hanyalah kucing kecil tak berdaya. Padahal aku sudah memberimu peluang dengan berada di tengah-tengah milikku, kau sama sekali tak pintar..." Ejeknya sembari melepaskanku. Aku menggeram melihat tatapan meremehkannya.

"Brengsek!" Ku layangkan tinju yang sama kuatnya dengan emosiku. Dia pembunuh ayah dan adikku, lancang sekali dia menyebut orang-orang kesayanganku itu dengan mulut kotornya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, melawanku dengan kekerasan saat ini tak ada gunanya." Kekehnya saat menangkap tinjuku dan mendesis tepat dihadapanku. Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak menerima kenyataan jika dia memang jauh lebih kuat daripada aku. Aku bersumpah akan lebih kuat dengan cepat. Aku akan melakukan apapun.

"Kau!" Geramku.

"Ah besok kau yang akan mengantarkan Sasori ke tempat kerjanya. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja." Ujarnya dengan nada acuh tak acuh sembari keluar dari kamarku.

"Kau tak bisa mengaturku seenakmu!" Raungku tak terima. Melemparkan berbagai benda yang sama sekali tak mengenainya. Membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kau tahu aku bisa. Dan Neji, kau bisa masuk kerumah ini dengan mudah, tapi jangan harap bisa keluar tanpa seijinku." Ucapnya dengan nada manis sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarku.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" prang. Bingkai yang ku lemparkan membentur pintu dan hancur. Memangnya dia siapa? Dia membunuh ayah dan adikku. Dia memaksaku masuk kerumah ini. Dan dia berpikir bisa mengendalikanku sekarang? Dia gila.

Aku terduduk di tepi ranjang menghela nafas. Rasanya menyakitkan saat menyadari jika tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini. Aku sangat membencinya.

Ku langkahkan kaki mengambil foto yang bingkainya hancur. Kami sekeluarga tersenyum manis di foto itu. Hari-hari bahagia yang tak pernah terfikir olehku akan berakhir.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menghancurkan gadis sialan itu? Aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak dalam kendalinya. Sebenarnya keluarga macam apa yang ku miliki sekarang, ayah?"

.

.

.

...tbc

.

.

Selanjutnya yang up **Prioritas** ya...


	9. Kepercayaan

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya gaessss!

Luv yu all!

.

.

.

...(Sasori pov)

.

.

Meski makan malam ini terlihat normal, nyatanya perasaanku sama sekali tak baik. Pertama, aku merindukan ibuku yang sudah tiga hari ini tak berkumpul bersama kami. Kedua, Neji meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu pemarah dan menganggap semua hal patut disalahkan. Entah apa yang dialaminya hingga bersikap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku selesai." Seru Sakura-nee. Ah suaranya terdengar menyenangkan.

"Aku juga." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah kalian." Ucap ibu Mikoto. Dia ini wanita yang sangat cantik, dan Sasuke-nii jelas menuruni banyak hal darinya. Maksudku tentu saja sifat keren dan sosok sempurnanya. Tidak termasuk cantik tentu saja. Sasuke-nii itu tampan, sangat tampan.

"Sepertinya aku tertinggal banyak pelajaran." Keluhku saat menaiki tangga bersama Sasuke-nii dan Naruto-nii yang masih tertatih-tatih.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu, aku akan membantumu." Aku menatap Sasuke-nii yang mengusak rambutku.

"Terima kasih. Sasuke-nii memang yang terbaik!" Aku mengacungkan dua jempolku padanya lengkap dengan senyuman lebar yang ku miliki.

Sasuke-nii terkekeh sementara Naruto-nii mendengus tak suka. Ini juga hal yang tak pernah bisa ku pahami, kenapa Naruto-nii begitu tak menyukai Sasuke-nii. Padahal menurutku mereka sebenarnya cocok. Satu suka kerapian satu berantakan. Satu cenderung pendiam satu cerewet. Bukankah itu kombinasi bagus untuk saling membantu?

Langkah kami di tangga melambat mendengar keributan dari kamar Neji. Aku melirik Sasuke ini yang menghela nafas juga Naruto ini yang acuh tak acuh melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Ku rasa jika kedua aniku-ku diam saja, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Kami melihat Sakura-nee baru saja keluar dari kamar Neji. Dia tersenyum jenaka sekilas pada kami sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Sakura-nee!" Sasuke-nii menahan pintu kamar Sakura-nee yang akan tertutup.

"Apa-apaan honey! Kau bisa saja terjepit jika aku membanting pintu." Gerutu Sakura-nee karna tindakan Sasuke-nii yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasori, tolong ambilkan kotak obat tadi." Ucap Sasuke-nii tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan Sakura-nee.

"Baik." Aku bergegas mengambil kotak obat yang ku tinggalkan di sofa ruang baca tadi. Tak sampai tiga menit aku sudah menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sasuke-nii yang mendorong pintu kamar Sakura-nee agar terbuka lebih lebar.

"Pergilah istirahat Sasori. Jangan sampai kesiangan." Aku mengangguk menyahuti Sasuke-nii.

"Aku juga mau istirahat." Aku menoleh mendengar gerutuan Sakura-nee saat Sasuke-nii masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jangan mengabaikan luka sekecil apapun. Kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan berlagak baik-baik saja?" Tandas Sasuke-nii mendorong dahi Sakura-nee hingga aneki-ku itu terdorong kebelakang dan duduk di ranjangnya.

Aku tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kamarku. Sasuke-nii memang yang terbaik. Dia memperhatikan seluruh keluarganya. Ku harap malam ini Naruto-nii bisa tidur nyenyak.

Pagi harinya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Maksudku, aku yang menyambangi kamar Sasuke-nii dan dirapikan olehnya, Naruto-nii yang membutuhkan sedikit kekerasan dari Sasuke ini agar sedikit lebih rapi meski kondisinya masih tertatih, Neji yang masih seperti batu menyeramkan dan terakhir tentu saja Sasuke-nii menyeret Sakura-nee yang belum bangun ke kamar mandi. Gadis itu lebih parah dari kami bertiga saat menyusahkan Sasuke-nii dipagi hari.

Huuffftt. Ku rasa aku harus belajar merapikan diri sendiri agar pekerjaan Sasuke-nii lebih ringan. Dia akan cepat mati jika setiap hari selalu naik darah. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Terlebih sejak ada Sakura-nee dan penyakit sulit bangun paginya, Sasuke-nii nyaris selalu melewatkan sarapan karna mendandani Sakura-nee. Ini membuatku semakin khawatir pada mereka berdua.

"Sakura-nee, tak bisakah bangun lebih pagi? Selalu melewatkan sarapan itu tak baik." Gerutuku saat berjalan kearah kelas.

"Ow sweetie, jangan bicara seolah hanya aku penyebabnya. Oke?" Aku makin cemberut mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee. Perasaan tak enak karna aku juga menjadi penyebab susahnya Sasuke-nii dipagi hari menyeruak begitu saja.

"Sakura-nee benar, seharusnya aku menasehati diriku sendiri dulu sebelum menegur orang lain." Keluhku menyesal.

"Aaah manisnya!" Aku terkejut saat Sakura-nee memelukku erat sembari berteriak kegirangan.

"Ck, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu otouto. Kepala Sakura-nee akan membesar." Ucap Naruto-nii dengan cengiran mengejek.

"Kau yang jangan mengotori pikiran polos nan positif Sasori!" Jerit Sakura-nee sembari mencubiti Naruto-nii yang terkikik bercampur mengerang kesakitan. Mereka terus bercanda melewati kelasku. Aku menghela nafas melihat pemandangan itu. Terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"Pulang sekolah kau akan pergi denganku." Aku menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum melihat Neji. Sakura-nee memang sudah bilang jika Nejilah yang akan mengantarku bekerja kali ini.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya Neji." Ucapku riang. Neji hanya berdecak melirikku lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tingkahnya membuatku menghela nafas. Padahal kemarin kami sudah bisa banyak bicara. Kenapa kali ini seperti kembali ke awal dimana perasaan canggung terlalu mendominasi.

"Mereka masih mencemaskanmu?" Aku tersentak mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangku.

"Kisame-chan, kau mengejutkanku!" Sungutku kesal sembari masih menenangkan debar jantungku.

Kisame hanya dia saja menatapku sebelum menduluiku masuk ke kelas. Dia ini aneh. Meski begitu aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas. Aku mengerjap saat menemukan sekotak susu pisang di mejaku. Tatapanku beralih pada Kisame yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

Aku bimbang, harus menanyakan ini darinya atau bukan, atau diam saja? Beberapa kali aku melirik Kisame dengan gelisah. Aku yakin jika dia yang meletakkan susu pisang ini, tapi aku juga harus memastikan jika itu memang dia. Aku tak mau berterima kasih pada orang yang salah.

Belum sempat aku memutuskan, bel masuk berbunyi bersamaan dengan kedatangan Koyuki-chan dan Mabui-chan. Ya sudahlah. Simpan saja masalah ini untuk nanti. Aku memasukkan susu ke tas lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Sepertinya aku memang butuh Sasuke-nii. Aku melewatkan satu kali pertemuan pelajaran ini dan sekarang aku kesulitan mencerna penjelasan sensei didepan sana. Huuffft lagi-lagi aku bergantung pada aniki kerenku itu.

"Kau masih harus makan siang dengan para saudaramu itu?!" Ucap Mabui saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Ya." Anggukku disela-sela membereskan peralatanku.

"Huh mereka benar-benar overprotektif padamu. Kau tak akan bisa mempunyai teman jika terus begini." Keluh Koyuki-chan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Yah sikap protektif para kakakku memang sedikit merepotkan. Tapi aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Itu karna kaum kalian yang menyerangnya. Wanita memang mengerikan!" Celetuk Chouji yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Mabui-chan dan Koyuki-chan.

"Kami tak akan begitu!" Seru dua gadis itu tak terima.

"Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja!" Ucap Chouji masih mengejek. Membuat Mabui-chan dan Koyuki-chan berang dan mengejar-ngejar pria tambun itu.

Meski aku masih bergidik ngeri mengingat peristiwa itu tapi kelakuan teman-temanku yang berkejaran membuatku tertawa. Mereka lucu sekali. Dan aku yakin mereka benar-benar orang baik.

Lagi, aku menoleh saat sekotak susu pisang diletakkan di mejaku. Mataku bertemu dengan mata Kisame. Matanya terlihat tegas dan tajam. Menyeramkan namun entah kenapa aku tak takut.

"Uhm yang tadi pagi belum aku minum, Kisame-chan." Ucapku tak enak.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Aku mengangguk memasukkan kotak susu yang baru di berinya ke dalam tas.

Setelah itu aku mendongak menatapnya yang masih berdiri diam disampingku. Seperti menunggu sesuatu atau ada yang ingin dikatakan tapi ragu. Berpikir begitu membuatku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku ingin dia nyaman dan tak ragu mengatakan apapun padaku. Dia seperti yang susah mendapatkan teman.

"... Jangan terlalu percaya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu." Ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tak boleh mempercayai Sakura-nee? Dia aneki-ku!

"Sweetie... Ayo ke kantin." Aku menatap Sakura-nee yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didekat meja paling depan. Biasanya dia hanya akan memanggilku dari pintu saja.

Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah saat menyadari Sakura-nee dan Kisame saling tatap. Jantungku berdentam keras hingga menyakitkan. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa Kisame mengenal Sakura-nee? Bagaimana bisa?

"Sweetie..." Panggil Sakura-nee sekali lagi yang membuatku bergerak kearah aneki-ku itu. Sakura-nee langsung merangkul bahuku saat aku berada dalam jangkauannya. Dia terlihat menatap Kisame cukup lama sebelum membawaku keluar kelas. Kini giliran aku yang melirik Kisame saat melewati pintu. Dia masih berdiri disana. Menatap kami dengan tatapan yang... Entahlah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Apakah yang lain sudah berada di kantin? Tanyaku lesu. Ucapan Kisame dan interaksinya dengan Sakura-nee entah bagaimana sangat menggangguku.

"Tentu saja. Ah hari ini sepupuku akan menjemput, jadi aku tidak akan pulang dengan kalian. Meski begitu kau tak boleh terlalu sedih berjauhan dengan aneki cantikmu ini." Aku terkekeh melihat cara bicara Sakura-nee yang imut dan menyenangkan. Tawaku memudar saat mengingat ucapan Kisame tadi.

"Sakura-nee dengarkan apa yang diucapkan Kisame-chan tadi?" Aku melirik Sakura-nee yang menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Itu membuatku merasa tak enak. Apa aku sudah melukai perasaannya?

"Pfffft bwahahaha." Aku kebingungan melihat tawa Sakura-nee yang meledak. Bahkan dia sampai membungkuk dan mengeluarkan air mata. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagian mana dari ucapanku yang lucu. "Ha ha maaf maaf. Aku hanya... Ya ampun. Wajah semenyeramkan itu kau panggil dia dengan sebutan chan? Yang benar saja!" Lagi, Sakura-nee tertawa keras mengabaikanku yang malu luar biasa. Wajahku memanas. Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan karna memanggil Kisame dengan chan. Tapi Kisame tidak protes. Bukankah itu berarti aku tak salah?

"Sakura-nee! Kau membuatku malu!" Jeritku tak terima.

"Oke sweetie. Maaf." Sakura-nee menghentikan tawanya. Merangkulku dan melanjutkan langkah kami. "Ya aku mendengarnya. Lalu apa? Pikiranmu adalah milikmu sendiri. Kau yang akan memutuskan apa yang kau percayai." Sakura-nee berucap tenang tanpa menatapku. Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis dan menenangkan. Mana mungkin aku bisa mencurigai Sakura-nee dalam hal apapun.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mempercayai Sakura-nee kan?" Ucap ku penuh percaya diri. Sungguh melegakan aku tak harus menjaga jarak dari aneki-ku ini. Meski begitu aku juga tak akan menyalahkan Kisame yang membuatku berpikir macam-macam. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ha ha yang perlu kau percayai hanya dirimu sendiri sweetie. Dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Senyumku luntur mendengar ucapan Sakura-nee.

Aku masih mengerjap tak percaya saat Sakura-nee mendudukkanku diantara Neji dan Sasuke-nii sedangkan dia mengambil pesanan kami.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang ku harapkan bisa ku jadikan sandaran seolah mendorongku menjauh. Aku cukup lelah selalu was-was karna memiliki sandaran yang rapuh. Dan saat aku menemukan Sakura-nee, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku linglung. Aku bahkan tak bisa mencerna dengan baik suara-suara disekelilingku. Bahkan hingga jam pulang tiba, aku masih seolah tak sadar apa yang ku lakukan. Sampai aku merasakan kepalaku di tepuk lembut oleh seseorang.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Neji sudah berada disampingku. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, aku baru bisa memaksakan senyumku.

"Apa Sasuke-nii dan Naruto-nii sudah pulang?" Tanyaku lebih lesu dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja mereka berada di klub." Jawabnya datar. Aku meringis bersalah karna melupakan hal itu.

"Apa tak apa kau tak ikut ke klub?" Tanyaku tak enak.

"Ck. Ayo kita pergi. Supirmu sudah terlalu lama menunggu." Decak Neji tak sabar dan melangkah meninggalkanku.

Aku cepat-cepat mensejajari langkah Neji. Tak ada kata yang bisa kami ucapkan. Ini sangat canggung dan terasa mencekikku setelah masalah dengan Kisame dan Sakura-nee.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat di depan sana dua orang berambut merah menghampiri Sakura-nee. Satu dari dua pria itu mengusak rambut Sakura-nee. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan tertawa lebar. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat Sakura-nee bergelayut manja pada satu pria dan beradu mulut dengan pria lainnya. Mereka masuk ke mobil lalu pergi.

"Apa itu sepupu Sakura-nee?" Gumamku.

"Sepertinya." Aku tak menduga Neji menyahuti gumamanku. Dan aku senang mengetahui jika dia mendengarkanku.

"Ku pikir kita dan Sakura-nee sudah sangat dekat. Tapi melihat mereka membuatku berpikir jika kita tak begitu dekat dengan aneki." Gumamku sedih. Apa hanya aku yang berpikir jika kami semua benar-benar saudara? Aku bukan orang yang pintar, tapi ucapan Sakura-nee tadi begitu mempengaruhi pola pikirku sekarang.

Ctak. Aku mengeluh saat dahiku mendapatkan sentilan dari Neji. Saat aku akan protes, aku justru menemukan amethysnya menatapku dalam. Tatapannya nyaris membuatku bergidik jika saja aku tak pernah menghadapi tatapan tuan Kizashi.

"Tetaplah jadi Sasori-nii yang biasanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang pinky sialan itu lakukan padamu, hanya percaya saja padaku dan jangan pikirkan apapun." Ini pertama kalinya Neji menunjukkan betapa dia peduli padaku. Atau hanya aku yang baru menyadarinya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ternyata bukan orang-orangnya yang mengerikan, tapi pemikirankulah yang membuat orang-orang terlihat menyeramkan. Baik Neji, Sakura-nee maupun Kisame. Aku tak akan mempercayai salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku akan percaya jika mereka tak akan pernah melukaiku. Jika aku tak mempercayai keluarga dan temanku, lalu di mana aku akan meletakkan kepercayaanku?

Saat menuju tempat kerjaku, aku meminta agar bisa mampir ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu. Aku bisa menggunakan waktu satu jam sebelum kerja untuk menemui orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Ibuku.

Neji menolak saat ku ajak masuk keruangan ibuku. Dia memilih menunggu di lobi. Dan saat aku akan membuka pintu, tuan Kizashi ah maksudku ayah Kizashi keluar dari ruangan ibuku.

"Selamat siang ayah." Aku membungkuk singkat dan memamerkan senyumku.

"Kau datang? Tidak bekerja?" Ucapnya datar. Selama aku hidup menjadi seorang Haruno, aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum tulus. Apakah memang seperti itu orang kaya selalu berperilaku?

"Aku memiliki setengah jam untuk mengobrol dengan ibu." Dia mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggungnya. Harusnya aku terbiasa dengan ini. Hanya saja sedih rasanya saat memiliki ayah namun terasa seperti memiliki majikan.

Menggelengkan kepala, aku berusaha mengusir apapun yang membuatku gelisah dari kepalaku. Aku harus baik-baik saja agar ibu baik-baik saja.

"Ibu, aku datang." Aku tersenyum melihat ibu yang duduk menatap keluar jendela.

"Sasori... Ibu merindukanmu." Ibu merentangkan tangannya. Dia selalu menyambutku dengan senyumannya. Dengan semangat, aku memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?" Tanyaku saat pelukan kami terurai.

"Selalu lebih baik setiap harinya." Sahutnya tersenyum hangat. Senyumnya selalu menular padaku. Aku percaya ibu akan baik-baik saja.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi ibu, Sakura-nee sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan Sara-nee pada kita. Kita akan berkumpul lagi menjadi keluarga yang bahagia." Aku menggenggam tangan ibu. Memberitahunya jika kami masih memiliki harapan. Memberitahunya jika kami akan segera berkumpul dan baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin? Sedangkan Kizashi saja tak mau mengambil resiko itu." Aku mengusap air mata ibuku yang jatuh satu persatu.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Sakura-nee bilang tak akan membuat kita menunggu terlalu lama. Dan aku mempercayainya." Aku tersenyum meyakinkan ibu. Biar saja jika ayah Kizashi tak mau mengambil resiko. Biar saja jika para saudara ayah dan ibu tak mau membantu kami. Saat ini aku hanya mempercayai Sakura-nee. Apapun resikonya, aku akan mempercayai keluargaku saat ini. Keluarga Haruno.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

Baca juga ff ku yang lain ya:

 ***Kacau (complete)**

 ***Kenyataan dalam dongeng (on going)**

 ***Prioritas (on going)**

 ***Reinkarnasi (on going)**

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **12/7/2017**


	10. Keingintahuan

Jangan jadi silent reader ya gaaeeessss! Seperti daging ayam yang di proses sempurna... Review kalian sangat di tunggu!

Luv yu ma rider!

.

.

.

-(Sasuke pov)-

.

.

"Kau mau menelanjangiku honey?" Ucap Sakura-nee dengan nada cemas yang dibuat-buat. Aku mendengus remeh melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Maaf saja ya. Aku sudah kehilangan selera padamu." Sahutku asal. Tanganku menyingkap lengan bajunya ke atas. Aku mengernyit saat tak bisa melihat semua bagian memar di lengannya. "Buka." Tandasku tak mau dibantah. Dia sudah terlanjur menjadi aneki-ku. Membuatku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menelanjangiku? Honey, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku dalam sekejap." Meski mulutnya menjengkelkan, nyatanya dia membuka pakaiannya. Maksudku dia memakai tanktop di dalam kemeja panjangnya.

"Aaa terserah saja." Aku meraih salep dan mengoleskan di luka memarnya yang menyebar di area lengan dan bahu kanannya. Beberapa seperti luka karna bergesekan dengan aspal. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan.

"Honey..." Panggilnya. Aku hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Sedikit bingung karna suaranya terdengar datar saja. Apa dia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit? "Kau terlalu baik."

"Aaa sepertinya itu memang aku." Sahutku acuh. Selesai berurusan dengan lukanya, aku membantunya memakai kemejanya lagi. "Jika aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan diluaran sana hingga pulang membawa luka, apa kau akan memberikan jawaban?"

Sakura-nee terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaanku. Mungkin itu jenis pertanyaan langka yang lucu. Tak memperdulikan tawanya, aku memilih membereskan peralatan kesehatan kembali kekotaknya.

"Ku pikir lebih menarik jika kau mencari tahu sendiri." Aku menghela nafas melihat Sakura-nee menopang wajahnya menatapku.

"Sayangnya aku tak berminat menjadi detektif."

"Hm hm tapi honey, terkadang keingintahuan bisa membawamu pada kenyataan." Aku menutup kotak dan menatap aneki-ku yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah layaknya penjahat. Dia hanya mempertahankan senyuman manisnya mendapati tatapan menuntutku.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa ku dapatkan jika aku melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan ingin tahu?" Ucap ku menahan geram. Tingkahnya yang sok misterius membuatku ingin melemparnya ke kolam penuh piranha.

"Hm hm entahlah. Saranku, bersikaplah sedikit ramah pada teman lama." Aku berdecak sebal melihat cengirannya. Yakin jika dia akan tetap bertingkah sok misterius membuatku memutuskan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Setidaknya aku sudah memastikan anggota keluargaku merawat lukanya.

"Katakan padaku Sakura-nee... Kau itu monster atau hanya gadis hyperaktif?" Tanyaku saat berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan sabar aku menunggu kekehannya mereda.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sahutnya kalem namun bernada serius. Mengernyit sebentar, aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Setidaknya aku sedikit yakin jika kau aneki kami, bukankah begitu Sakura-nee?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya yakin. Membuatku bisa menghela nafas lega dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sedikitnya aku bisa yakin jika tujuannya bukanlah mencelakakan kami. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto, aku juga tak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya dengan Neji. Aku tak terbiasa mengusik privasi orang lain. Tapi bicara dengannya, melihat tingkah mencurigakannya, di tambah kekhawatiranku pada adik-adikku tentu saja aku mulai merasa ingin tahu. Dan dia mengatakannya, mengatakan jika seharusnya aku memang ingin tahu.

Mengurungkan niatku masuk ke kamar, aku memilih mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Tak butuh satu menit untuk Naruto membuka pintu. Wajahnya langsung tertekuk saat melihatku.

"Apa?" Ketusnya.

"Ayo bicara." Aku menerobos masuk ke kamarnya setelah berdecak sebal. Harusnya aku terbiasa dengan sikap sialan Naruto kan?

"Apa maksudmu bicara? Aku mau tidur!" Aku mendengus melihatnya berkacak pinggang. Dengan memar dan luka diseluruh tubuhnya ternyata tak membuat seorang Naruto menjadi kalem.

"Jawab aku, apa yang dilakukan Sakura-nee sampai kalian terluka?" Aku menyamankan dudukku ditepi ranjangnya. Menatapnya tajam, berusaha agar dia tahu jika aku tak main-main. Aku mulai mencemaskan dia juga dua adikku yang lain. Sakura-nee terlalu aneh!

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Lagi pula Sakura-nee sudah memberi kompensasi yang bagus. Bahkan Sui dan Kiba tak protes lagi." Celotehnya membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksudnya teman-temannya juga ikut mengalami luka-luka? Bukankah ini sudah kelewatan sebagus apapun kompensasinya?

"Kau yakin akan mengikuti permainan Sakura-nee begitu saja? Tak curiga? Siapa tahu suatu saat kau bisa terbunuh." Aku tak menakuti-nakutinya. Aku hanya ingin dia lebih waspada sedikit. Bukankah dia yang mengawali sebutan monster untuk Sakura-nee? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran si pirang ini.

"Itu tak masalah lagi saat aku bisa menunggangi Veyron dan Hanney. Kau tahu? Dalam mimpi pun aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan dua mobil itu. Dan Sakura-nee memberikannya padaku cuma-cuma. Dia memang yang terbaik!" Naruto cengengesan. Terlihat jika dia teramat girang. Lagipula apanya yang cuma-cuma? Apa dia tak menyadari seberapa parah kondisi tubuhnya? Ku rasa teman-temannya pun tak lebih baik darinya! Dia terlalu mudah dimanipulasi!

"Oke. Terserah saja. Dan otouto, jika kau sekarat karenanya kau boleh meminta tolong padaku." Aku menepuk bahunya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Teme sialan!" Jeritnya yang ku acuhkan.

Ini tidak mudah. Sakura-nee seolah menciptakan situasi di mana kami tak bisa berhubungan. Hanya Sakura-nee dan Naruto, Sakura-nee dan Sasori, Sakura-nee dan Neji... Setidaknya harus ada celah yang bisa membuat kami saling terbuka. Saling tahu apa saja yang dilakukan gadis itu bersama salah satu dari kami.

Teman lama ya... entah kenapa ucapan Sakura-nee mengingatkanku pada si pemalas itu. Bagaimana dia sekarang?

Pagi hari berlalu seperti biasa, Sasori yang bertandang ke kamarku, Naruto dengan ketidakteraturanya, neji dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya dan Sakura-nee yang entah kenapa bersaing dengan Sasori untuk menyusahkanku di pagi hati.

Setibanya di sekolah, aku langsung menghampiri Juugo. Dia memiliki nomor ponsel orang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman lamaku. Dia anggota Taka yang masih aktif hingga sekarang. Yah meski aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan lalu.

 _"Ya...?"_ Terdengar sahutan bernada malas diseberang sana. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku mendengus kesal. Orang ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan.

"Di mana aku bisa menemuimu?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

 _"Maaf, jadwalku padat."_ Jawabannya seperti yang aku duga.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau lebih senang aku menghancurkan 'peony' mu." Ucapku ringan. Aku menyeringai senang mendengar erangan diseberang sana.

 _"Harusnya kau tetap menghilang saja. Kenapa harus menggangguku lagi setelah dua tahun?!"_

"Sampai jumpa di Taka." Ucapku mengabaikan kejengkelannya. Setelah itu aku langsung memutuskan sambungan bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi.

Seharusnya aku tak begini, tapi entah kenapa aku mensyukuri Naruto yang penuh luka. Dia jadi lumayan pendiam. Meski memilih tidur daripada memperhatikan pelajaran, setidaknya tidak ada kekacauan yang dirancang dikepalanya.

"Honey!" Aku mendongak melihat Sakura-nee yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya diluar kelasku saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Kenapa dia menggunakan panggilan-panggilan menyebalkan?" Gerutu Naruto sembari menghampiri Sakura-nee yang terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Dibelakangnya Neji terlihat ogah-ogahan berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

Lagipula dibanding Naruto yang heran dengan panggilan gadis itu untuk kami, aku lebih heran padanya yang selalu menggerutui hal-hal remeh. Atau seperti Neji yang bereaksi berlebihan pada setiap masalah.

"Hari ini aku akan dijemput sepupuku, jadi kalian bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Aku mendengus malas. Sedangkan disampingku Naruto jelas menyuarakan erangan jengkelnya. Dan aku yakin jika Neji sudah membuat beberapa kali putaran dengan bola matanya. Memangnya dia pikir kami bayi yang tak bisa lepas darinya?

"Aku bahkan lebih senang jika kau tak kembali." Tandas Neji yang membuat Sakura berdecak.

"Jika aku tak kembali, kau akan kehilangan semangat hidup baby boy." Tanpa peduli dengan caci maki Neji, Sakura justru mengempit kepala adik termudaku itu diketiaknya. Itu pemandangan yang sungguh lucu.

"Brengsek! Lepas!" Jeritan Neji menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Bwa ha ha ha kau benar-benar anak bawang. Melepaskan diri dari seorang gadis saja tak bisa." Ejek Naruto.

"Brengsek!" Maki Neji lagi seolah tak bosan menggunakan kata itu.

"Kau mau mencoba juga dear?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah melepaskan Neji dan bersiap menjadikan Naruto korban selanjutnya.

"Wow wow no Sakura-nee. Aku pass." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dan tertatih berlari ke arah kantin.

"Kau! Lain kali aku yang akan menginjakmu dibawah kakiku!" Jerit Neji menunjuk wajah Sakura. Setelah itu dia mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Naruto ke arah kantin.

"Ck, mereka terlalu sensitif." Gumam gadis disampingku. "Uhm kau bisa duluan honey, aku yang akan memanggil My sweetie."

Aku melirik ke dalam kelas Sasori, sepertinya anak itu sedang berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya. Melihat perawakan teman sekelasnya yang jauh berbeda dengannya, aku khawatir jika dia sedang di bully atau apa. Meski begitu aku hanya mengangguk membiarkan Sakura masuk ke kelasnya, sedangkan aku menyusul Naruto dan Neji.

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian Sakura dan Sasori datang. Aku menyadari perbedaan tingkah adikku ini. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Dia bahkan seolah tak menyadari di mana tempatnya berada sekarang. Sasori hanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini hanyalah menghela nafas. Aku akan mencari waktu untuk memaksanya bicara nanti. Apa sebenarnya yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Oh apa aku mulai menjadi aniki yang mencemaskan adik-adiknya sekarang?

Pulang sekolah aku mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah sebelum membawa mobil Sakura-nee pergi ke Taka. Neji sedang menemani Sasori ke tempat kerjanya. Adik manisku itu memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat sebagai model lolipop candy. Dan Sakura... seperti yang dia bilang, dia pergi bersama sepupunya yang bahkan aku tak kenal. Memangnya kapan aku mengenalnya selain sebagai Haruno Sakura? Itu berarti aku tak mengenal siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya selain ayah Kizashi dan para adikku.

Aku membunyikan klakson saat sampai di Taka. Mungkin karna berisik, salah satu orang yang berada di situ menghampiriku. Menurunkan kaca jendela, aku menghadapi pria yang memasang raut sebal itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang?" Ketusnya.

"Maaf." Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh. Membuatnya semakin merengut. "Suruh siapapun membuka pintu kanan, aku harus menemui seseorang."

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintah seenakmu!" Geramnya.

"Buka saja!" Tandasku tak mau kalah. Hei aku hanya tak kesini dua tahun, kenapa tempat ini memperlakukanku seperti orang asing? Sangat tidak adil.

"Kau...!"

"Ada masalah?" Aku sedikit menjulurkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat orang yang memotong kemarahan pria didepanku. Ah Kakashi. Baguslah, ada orang yang masih ku kenali.

"Bisa tolong bukakan pintu kanan, Kakashi-nii?" Tanyaku yang sekaligus permintaan. Kakashi menaikan alisnya menatapku. Dia masih hobi menggunakan masker seperti dulu.

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke. Butuh sesuatu?" Aku tahu dia tersenyum dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Ya. Aku butuh pintu kanan terbuka." Sahut ku malas-malasan.

"Dia tak sopan sekali." Gerutu pria yang masih betah berdiri didepanku.

"Buka pintu kanan lee." Perintah Kakashi sambil berlalu.

"Tapi senpai..."

"Dia bukan orang asing, oke." Potong Kakashi tak mau dibantah. Pria bermasker itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu kembali sibuk dengan para pelanggan nya.

Pria yang di panggil Lee itu terus menggerutu meski dia membuka pintu kanan untukku. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku menjalankan mobil masuk melalui pintu kanan. Menyusuri lorong hingga tiba di aula luas penuh mobil sport dengan berbagai macam modifikasi.

Taka adalah bengkel mobil untuk anak-anak orang kaya yang hobi memodifikasi kendaraan mereka. Dan pintu kanan yang ku masuki biasanya hanya bisa digunakan oleh anggota Taka saja. Dan aku? Tentu saja aku bukan anggota Taka. Aku bukan anak orang kaya yang mampu bermain-main dengan mobil bagus. Setidaknya itu sebelum aku menjadi Haruno. Aku sering kemari karna diajak teman sekelasku yang super kaya dan jenius. Tapi dia pemalas luar biasa. Maksudku dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau datang?" Itu dia. Si pemalas Shikamaru.

"Tentu. Aku sedang ingin menendang peony mu." Sahut ku acuh dan menendang mobil sport berwarna tosca yang bentuknya sudah jauh dari awal saat baru keluar dari pabrik. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa si pemalas itu memberi nama mobilnya peony.

"Kau! Jangan berani-berani menyentuh peony ku! Atau aku tak akan mau bicara padamu!" Lihat. Si pemalas itu akan menjerit seperti gadis yang akan di perkosa jika menyangkut peonynya. Padahal biasanya dia hanya akan menguap dan tertidur.

"Maka aku akan lebih kejam lagi. Aku butuh otak jeniusmu Shika." Ucap ku sembari menaiki tangga menuju ke tempatnya berada.

"Jangan merepotkanku." Gerutunya tak senang.

"Sayangnya itu yang sedang ku lakukan." Aku mengikutinya menyusuri selasar lalu menaiki tangga lagi menuju atap gedung.

"Ku pikir kau mati. Dua tahun kau hidup nyaman menjadi Haruno dan melupakanku. Lalu sekarang kau datang membawa masalah?" Aku hanya terkekeh menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Menikmati pemandangan kota karna atap gedung ini di kelilingi dinding kaca. Mungkin bisa dibilang rumah kaca?

"Maaf tentang itu. Dan aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang Haruno. maksudku, jenis keluarga macam apa Haruno itu." Aku diam mendengar Shika yang tertawa. Padahal aku yakin tak ada yang lucu dari ucapanku.

"Kau memintaku mencari tahu tentang keluargamu?" Tanyanya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Tepatnya semua yang berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura." Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau bermasalah dengannya?" Tanya Shika lagi. Kini dia berbaring di sofa seberangku setelah memberiku sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Tidak juga. Lebih tepatnya mungkin aku yang sedang mencari masalah."

Kami terdiam. Aku memberi waktu pada Shika yang sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya sambil berbaring. Meski terlihat sederhana, sebenarnya laptopnya sudah tersinkronisasi dengan peralatan canggih di ruangan khusus miliknya di Taka. Ah apa aku belum bilang jika Shika adalah salah satu dari tiga pemilik Taka?

"Tak ada yang aneh. Selain tingkah aneh tuan Kizashi yang beristri empat, bisnisnya, dan lingkup pergaulannya biasa-biasa saja. Layaknya konglomerat biasanya. Hanya saja..."

Aku mengerutkan keningku menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Shikamaru. Tangannya terlihat menggerak-gerakkan kursor perlahan. Lalu mengetikkan sesuatu, mengernyit, mengetikkan sesuatu lagi, mengernyit lagi dan berakhir dengan mendesah.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Sepertinya begitu." Shikamaru menyingkirkan laptopnya dan menatapku.

"Tak ada yang bisa ku dapatkan tentang istri pertamanya selain namanya Haruno Mebuki. Bahkan aku tak menemukan nama gadisnya dengan cara biasa."

Ini aneh. Meski Shika bilang cara biasa, bukan berarti dia hanya mencari di situs-situs pencarian biasa. Karna Shika tak akan memberikan informasi apapun tanpa menghack sumber informasi akuratnya. Dan dia bilang tak menemukan nama gadis seorang Haruno Mebuki? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Bisakah kau memastikannya?" Tanyaku. Shika adalah yang terbaik yang aku kenal di bidang ini.

"Tentu. Hanya saja sepertinya hal merepotkan ini butuh sedikit waktu." Ucapnya dengan kilat keingintahuan yang besar. Aku mendengus. Shika dan hobinya melanggar privasi orang. Setidaknya itu berguna untukku.

Baiklah. Kita lihat, siapa kau sebenarnya Haruno Sakura. Dan mungkin dengan mengetahui siapa kau, aku juga bisa tahu tujuanmu.

.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

.

.

.

Coba baca ceritaku yag lain ya...

 **Keyikarus**

 **16/7/2017**


	11. Pelampiasan

Makasih buat respon baik kalian...

Buat yang gak login, login pliiiiissss...

Biar enak aku bales review kalian...

.

.

Okelah kalau begitu, luv yu ma rider!

.

.

.

-(Neji pov)-

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku tak sabar. Menunggu memang hal paling menyebalkan. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat dan membosankan. Harusnya tadi aku ikut saja masuk ke ruang rawat ibu Sasori.

Aku mendongak mendengar suara langkah tegas ke arahku. Ini bukan suara langkah buru-buru seperti halnya para dokter dan perawat atau keluarga pasien. Suara ini tenang dan tegas.

Tentu saja, harusnya aku menduga jika tuan sialan Kizashi ada di sini. Dia sedang berperan menjadi suami baik hati? Menggelikan.

"Kau di sini?" si pengoleksi harem itu berhenti tepat didepanku. Membuatku tak bisa tidak mengutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau masih bertingkah seolah aku penjahat?" Lagi, suara tuan sialan Haruno itu terdengar saat aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku melotot ke arahnya. Memangnya dia tidak merasa kalau dia penjahat? Memaksa seseorang agar menerima lamarannya dengan ancaman sadis itu lebih dari penjahat! Cih sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menganggap orang ini ayahku. Dia hanyalah maniak harem.

"Bukankah itu kenyataannya?!" Sinisku tanpa takut.

Aku tak peduli meski wajahnya mengeras, semarah apapun dia tak akan membuatku takut. Aku justru semakin ingin menonjoknya!

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sakura memaksaku menikahi ibumu. Kau bahkan tak akan mampu hidup dengan baik tanpa rasa bencimu." Ucap si pengoleksi harem sialan itu tenang. Kelewat tenang.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan diri agar tak meninjunya dan membuat keributan dirumah sakit. Gigiku bergemeletuk menahan emosi karna ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Putri sialan itu yang memaksamu menikahi ibuku?" Geramku tanpa rasa hormat.

Si tua bangka Haruno sialan itu sudah akan membuka mulut. Jika dilihat dari uratnya yang saling menonjol, aku yakin dia marah. Dan aku tak peduli. Sayangnya seseorang datang membuatnya mengatupkan rahangnya kembali.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya menemui tuan Hiruma." Orang itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya pada Haruno sialan tua bangka itu.

Aku menatap tajam pria yang memaksa menjadi ayahku. Dia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan melangkah pergi di ikuti pria tadi. Namun dia berhenti di langkah ke lima.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan putriku memperhatikanmu. Kau hanyalah bocah bodoh yang menyusahkan." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi.

Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak merasakan kemarahan yang memuncak. Sebisa mungkin aku mengepalkan tangan menahan diri agar tak berteriak. Setidaknya aku tak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan berteriak-teriak disini.

Aku menarik nafas beberapa kali demi melonggarkan sesak di dadaku. Aku sungguh ingin meninju wajah seseorang. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasori hingga terlalu lama berada di dalam sana. Oke, ini baru lima belas menit, tapi menahan kemarahan selama lima belas menit itu neraka!

Setelah menit-menit menyebalkan terlewati, akhirnya aku melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahku. Aku sangat ingin memakinya karna membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi niat itu segera ku urungkan saat melihat wajah sandunya. Hhh. Entah sejak kapan Sasori mengusik emosiku. Aku terlalu berlebihan dengan memikirkannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Neji." Ucap si merah ini memaksakan senyumnya. Ck, seharusnya dia tak perlu memaksakan diri jika memang sedang tak bisa tersenyum. Aku tak keberatan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Tunggu! Bukankah itu terdengar ambigu? Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Sialan. Tak bisakah aku bersikap tenang layaknya si Sasuke itu.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar." Mulut ketusku bicara tanpa menunggu perintah otakku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Hidupku, mulutku dan pikiranku sama sekali tak sinkron.

Daripada semakin kesal, aku melangkah menduluinya ke parkiran. Supir Sasori sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum membukakan pintu mobil untuk kami. Ini mengherankan, aku yang dulu bahkan hanya bisa setahun sekali memakan daging sapi sepuasnya, kini seolah menjadi tuan muda yang mendapatkan bungkukan hormat. Hidupku sungguh ironi.

Perjalanan ke tempat kerja Sasori diselimuti kesenyapan. Sangat tak nyaman. Aku melirik Sasori yang menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya dia memiliki beban berat. Ini membuatku sedikit berfikir, apa dia memiliki masalah menyebalkan sepertiku?

"Kita sudah Sampai tuan." Si supir membukakan pintu lagi untukku lalu untuk Sasori. Kelihatannya pekerjaannya merepotkan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasori dengan senyum manis sementara aku dengan acuh berdiri disampingnya. Sikap manisnya membuatku ingin menggerutu.

Kami disambut oleh seorang wanita berwajah ramah. Bersurai hitam sebahu dan cantik. Dengan langkah anggun dia menghampiri kami, atau lebih tepatnya Sasori.

"Kau tepat waktu. Ini aniki mu yang lain?" Tanyanya sembari membimbing kami memasuki gedung.

"Bukan. Dia ini otouto ku. Aku hanya punya dua aniki dan satu aneki. Dan Neji ini otoutoku." Sasori menjelaskan dengan nada manis. Aku ingin mengerang saat melihat wanita itu menutup mulutnya menatapku dan Sasori bergantian.

Tertawa saja jika ingin tertawa. Kenapa ditahan-tahan dan membuatku sebal. Mungkin karna menyadari tatapan tajamku, wanita itu menurunkan tangannya dan berdehem.

"Ku pikir kau terlalu imut untuk menjadi anikinya." Gumam wanita itu yang hanya disahuti senyuman oleh Sasori karna penata riasnya sudah memanggil.

Aku tahu dan setuju dengan ucapan wanita itu. Seharusnya memang Sasori yang menjadi anak bawang, wajahnya sangat anak bawang sekali. Tapi aku juga tersinggung. Ucapannya seolah menegaskan jika aku terlalu tua untuk jadi adik Sasori. Padahal itu karna Sasori yang seperti bayi. Huufft. Apa aku terlalu sensitif?

"Kenalkan, namaku Shizune. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan putri tunggal Haruno, ah maksudku kakak kalian..." Dia sepertinya salah tingkah karna menyebut si merah muda sialan itu tunggal. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli karna aku sama sekali tak menganggap jika diriku bagian dari Haruno sialan itu.

"...Sebelum Sasori menjadi bagian dari Haruno, aku sebagai managernya yang mengurus dia dari hal kecil sampai hal besar. Tapi sejak menjadi Haruno, semuanya yang ku lakukan untuk anak itu dibatasi. Aku mengerti dengan menjadi seorang Haruno membuat Sasori jadi berbeda statusnya dengan sebelumnya, hanya saja aku cukup merasa kehilangan." Aku mendengus lirih. Apa wanita ini sedang curhat? Yang benar saja. Memangnya aku peduli dengan segala keluh-kesahnya? Jika iya, berarti aku akan mati dalam seminggu.

Mengabaikan ocehan bernada keluhannya yang sepertinya masih panjang, aku memilih memperhatikan Sasori yang berpose di depan kamera.

Pria itu mengenakan pakaian ala pangeran kerajaan inggris berwarna merah. Senada dengan rambutnya. Dia berpose memegang topi di atas kepalanya seolah akan jatuh sedangkan tangan satunya memegang tongkat setinggi pinggangnya. Memangnya apa tema pemotretan ini?

Beberapa kali Sasori berganti pakaian, pose dan tempat. Seolah sesi pemotretan mereka merambati dan menelusuri ruangan ini. Itu terlihat konyol dan melelahkan di mataku. Tapi sepertinya hanya di mataku karna Sasori justru terlihat sumringah mengikuti segala arahan si fotografernya.

Aku mengernyit menyadari sesuatu. Seketika itu mulutku gatal ingin berkomentar.

"Memangnya yang membeli majalah ini anak-anak?" Dengusku. Lihat saja dekorasi dan segala pernak-pernik disekitar Sasori. Orang dewasa mana yang menyukai hal manis seperti ini?

"Hah? Sasorikan memang model untuk majalah anak-anak." Sahut Shizune menatapku dengan wajah bodoh.

Aku nyaris tersedak karna salivaku sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Aku baru tahu! Seharusnya Sasori memang menjadi anak bawang saja. Pekerjaannya jelas menunjukkan jika dia anak bawang!

Karna berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku baru sadar jika Sasori sudah tak ada diruangan ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku karna ternyata Shizune juga tak lagi disampingku. Tak ada Sasori, namun Shizune terlihat sedang bicara dengan si fotografer.

"Di mana Sasori?"Tanyaku menghampiri Shizune. Aku tak perlu menambahkan kata -nii karna sedang tidak ada si merah itukan.

"Sedang berganti pakaian. Ikuti saja lorong itu dan kau akan menemukan pintu bertuliskan ruang ganti." Sahut Shizune acuh tak acuh. Sepertinya pembicaraannya penting.

Mendengus, aku segera mengikuti petunjuknya. Mataku memicing saat nyaris membuka pintu, aku melihat seseorang menginjak kursi dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas bilik ganti. Dia sedang memotret atau merekam?

Tunggu, apakah Sasori yang sedang di intainya? Mengingat itu membuatku jengkel seketika. Berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, aku menghampiri pria itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Mengabaikan erangannya, aku mengambil ponselnya yang terlempar.

Wajahku seketika memanas dan mau meledak melihat tubuh polos Sasori yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Pria ini benar-benar tukang intip.

"Kemarikan!" Pria itu merebut ponselnya dariku. Namun sebelum dia kabur, aku menarik kerah bajunya dan sekali lagi membantingnya ke lantai.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana setelah melakukan hal tak senonoh hm?" Sinisku. Ah benar juga, sejak tadi aku menahan diri dari keinginan meninju seseorang. Sepertinya tuhan berbaik hati memberiku media pelampiasan.

"Neji!" Buk. Bersamaan dengan tinjuku yang menadarat di pipi pria pengintip, Sasori keluar dari bilik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Sasori.

"Meninju seseorang." Sahutku kalem dan memberi tinjuan susulan ke wajah si pengintip lagi. Mengabaikan erangan mengutuk pria itu dan jeritan Sasori yang menghentikanku.

"Neji! Hentikan! Apa kau gila!" Sasori menarik lenganku berusaha menjauhkanku dari pria di bawahku.

"Brengsek!" Umpat pria itu dan beranjak kabur setelah mengelap sudut bibirnya yang memar.

"Kau yang brengsek!" Aku menghempaskan Sasori dan mengejar pria itu. Baguslah larinya tak secepat yang ku kira. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang keheranan, aku berhasil menggapai kerah pria itu lagi dan membantingnya ke lantai. Lagi. Kali ini kami berada di ruang pemotretan tadi hingga banyak orang yang menonton.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Bentakan entah siapa itu.

"Neji!" Nah yang ini si pemilik tubuh telanjang yang terekam tadi. Mengingat rekaman itu membuat kepalaku nyaris meledak karna terlalu panas. Dan aku lengah hingga satu tinjuan mendarat di pipiku lalu tendangan di perutku.

Aku meringis namun dengan cepat bangun dan meraih pria itu lagi sebelum dia keluar ruangan. Mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan tak jelas disekitarku, aku meninjunya beberapa kali hingga dia hampir tersungkur jika saja seseorang tidak memegangiku dan pria itu.

"Neji! Ada apa denganmu!" Jerit Sasori memegangi lenganku dengan wajah hampir menangis. Sedangkan pria pengintip di pegangi seseorang entah siapa. Lalu si fotografer merentangkan tangannya di antara kami.

"Ada apa ini?" Dengan nada tegas si fotografer berucap. Sedangkan pria yang memegangi si pengintip mengeratkan pegangannya karna si pengintip mencoba berontak. Mungkin pikirnya si pengintip akan memukulku, padahal kenyataannya dia pasti berniat kabur.

"Dia merekam Sasori yang berganti pakaian dengan ponselnya." Ujarku sengit. Si fotografer menatap si pengintip yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Tidak. Ini salah paham." Bantahnya. Sementara tangannya beringsut menyembunyikan ponselnya dibelakang tubuhnya. Usaha yang sia-sia. Kasihan.

"Buktikan saja." Tantangku saat si fotografer menatapku ragu.

Si fotografer mengambil paksa ponsel si pengintip yang sudah pucat itu. Jika hukumannya terlalu ringan nanti, aku saja yang akan membuatnya babak belur. Lagi pula memangnya apa yang bisa di lihat dari tubuh polos si muka bayi ini. Sangat datar meskipun putih mulus. Ck, apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Jangan lama-lama! Kau seperti maniak!" Aku merampas ponsel yang sedang memutar adegan Sasori ganti pakaian setelah sepuluh detik mereka lihat. Memangnya mereka tidak malu menonton orang ganti baju?

Aku melirik wajah Sasori yang memerah. Dia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apa dia malu?

Menghela nafas aku membongkar ponsel itu dan mengambil memorinya. Maksudku membongkar adalah menginjak-injak ponsel itu sampai hancur. Membuat semua yang ada di situ melongo terkejut. Memangnya mereka mengharapkan sikap seperti apa?

"Apa kau tak mau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Tanyaku pada si fotografer yang melirik si pengintip ragu. Aku mengernyit. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukan sesuatu."

"Neji!" Teriak Sasori menahanku. Ah si fotografer juga menahanku.

"Dia sepupuku. Aku harap ini akan selesai sampai di sini. Aku janji hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi." Bujuknya. Aku mendengus. Sepupu ya? Itukah yang membuat orang-orang di sini seperti orang bodoh?

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini!" Raungku melepaskan diri dan menerjang si pengintip sepupu si fotografer. Kejadian ini membuatku muak. Mengingatkanku betapa keadilan sulit didapatkan seperti saat ayah dan adikku meninggal.

Aku mengabaikan beberapa orang yang berusaha menghentikanku. Meski akhirnya mereka berhasil menjauhkan si pengintip dariku, aku sudah berhasil menyarangkan banyak tinju dan tendanganku. Menjengkelkan.

"Ayo pulang!" Aku menyahut tangan Sasori dan menggeretnya keluar dari gedung sialan ini.

Setelah cukup jauh, aku berhenti untuk mengatur nafasku. Bukan karna lelah, namun karna rasa jengkelku yang tak terpuaskan.

Aku melirik Sasori yang menatapku. Kelakuannya membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Terlebih dia tersenyum manis dan meraih ku. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku, memelukku.

"Apa kau gila?" Mulutku seperti sudah di setel untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengerikan.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Sebagai kakak harusnya aku yang melindungimu. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Terima kasih." Ujarnya lembut yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Kau kan memang menyedihkan yang tak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri." Mulutku. Sialan.

Sasori melepas pelukannya dan cemberut. Namun tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh manis. Hazelnya terlihat berbinar. Aku semakin bingung saat dia menggandeng tanganku.

"Ayo, ku pikir sesekali tak apa kita pulang berjalan kaki." Dia menggeretku berjalan santai menuju rumah.

Meski bingung, aku diam mengikuti langkahnya. Mataku memicing melihat tangan kami saling bertautan. Hhhhh. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ada di kepala si merah ini hingga bisa bertingkah konyol dengan menggandeng tanganku. Namun yang paling konyol adalah aku tak keberatan.

"Kau tahu Neji..." Aku hanya diam saat dia membuka suara. Langkahku yang sedikit lebih kebelakang darinya membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku senang. Karna setelah kejadian tadi, setidaknya aku memiliki keyakinan jika keluarga akan selalu ada meski seburuk apapun diriku."

Aku sama sekali tak paham dengan ucapannya. Di mana letak keburukan seorang Sasori memangnya? Bahkan di mataku dia adalah yang terbaik di antara kami berlima.

"Neji... Mau ceritakan kenapa kau begitu membenci Sakura-nee?" Tanya Sasori yang melambatkan langkahnya mensejajariku.

Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku cukup terkejut. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menatap ujung sepatuku yang melangkah beriringan dengan Sasori. Sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia, hanya saja memberitahu masalahku sama saja membuka diriku. Padahal aku berniat keluar dari keluarga Haruno, padahal aku sendiri tak menganggap Haruno keluargaku, apa ini tak apa-apa? Menceritakan hal pada seseorang yang mungkin tak akan ku temui setelah aku benar-benar lepas dari Haruno.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **21/7/2017**


	12. Saling menjaga

.

.

.

...(Sasori pov)...

.

.

"Kakuzu-chan?" Sapaku saat melihat seseorang duduk terpekur disudut ruang ganti.

Kakuzu mendongak dan menatapku. Matanya nanar dan wajahnya penuh ketakutan. Dengan cepat aku menghampiri sepupu dari fotografer ku ini.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku lembut menggenggam tangannya. Sebisa mungkin memberinya ketenangan. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Saso-chan... Maaf... Sungguh maaf..." Suaranya parau nyaris terisak. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa dia meminta maaf. "Seseorang memaksaku melakukan sesuatu padamu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Kau tahu Senju? Pewaris keluarga mafia itu datang dan memaksaku merekammu sedang berganti pakaian. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Racau Kakuzu hampir menangis.

"Apa mereka berbahaya?" Tanyaku lamat-lamat karna aku memang tak tahu kenapa Kakuzu sampai seperti ini.

"Tentu saja! Mereka mafia!" Pekik Kakuzu hampir meraung.

Aku menghela nafas. Baiklah sepertinya Kakuzu sedang berurusan dengan hal berbahaya. Aku tersenyum manis menepuk-nepuk tangannya menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, bukan masalah besar jika terekam dalam keadaan telanjang." Aku menatap manik Kakuzu yang berlarian gelisah. Meyakinkannya jika aku tak keberatan.

"Benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka menggunakan videomu untuk hal jahat?" Tanyanya ketakutan. Kakuzu memang orang baik.

"Kau lupa jika sekarang aku sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Haruno? Ayah tak akan mungkin membiarkan hal buruk menimpaku. Selain itu aku memiliki aneki dan aniki yang akan selalu melindungiku. Jangan khawatir." Senyumku meyakinkannya. Aku benarkan? Keluargaku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpaku.

"Maafkan aku Saso-chan." Lirihnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya aku ganti pakaian. Bersemangatlah Kakuzu-chan." Aku mengepalkan tanganku menyangatinya. Kakuzu menatapku linglung.

"Hanya kau yang tahu akan di rekam saat ganti pakaian justru menyemangati perekamnya." Kakuzu menggelengkan kepalanya selagi aku terkikik.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Kakuzu-chan." Ucapku penuh tekad. Saat ada banyak orang yang berusaha melindungiku, maka aku akan berusaha melindungi yang lain. Dan suatu saat kami semua akan saling melindungi. Sebagai keluarga dan sebagai teman. "Ku harap Neji tak kemari." Gumamku khawatir.

"Otoutomu yang di luar?"

"Ya. Soalnya dia selalu lebih suka menggunakan tinjunya daripada bicara." Sahutku cemberut mengingat Neji yang mudah marah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berharap dia tidak ke sini."Aku terkikik lagi melihat wajah khawatir Kakuzu.

Setelah masuk ke bilik ganti, aku melirik ke atas. Kakuzu mengulurkan tangan nya yang memegang ponsel. Menghela nafas sebentar sembari menyemangati diriku sendiri dalam hati, aku segera melepaskan pakaianku.

Bukannya benar-benar tidak apa-apa saat aku tahu kegiatan berganti pakaianku di rekam. Hanya saja, aku tak mungkin bisa membiarkan Kakuzu terluka karna gagal merekamku. Bertahun-tahun bersama tentu membuatku menyayangi orang-orang disekitarku. Salah satunya Kakuzu. Dia pria yang baik. Setidaknya sebelum mafia entah siapa itu mengancamnya untuk melakukan hal jahat.

Bruk. Aku reflek menoleh saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh. Tentu saja yang bisa ku lihat hanya dinding bilik ganti ini. Cepat-cepat aku mengenakan pakaian gantiku.

Hazelku membola saat melihat Neji memukul Kakuzu. Kenapa yang ku khawatirkan harus terjadi?

"Neji!" Jeritku histeris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meninju seseorang." Sahutnya kalem yang justru terdengar mengerikan bagiku. Dia seperti psikopat.

"Neji! Hentikan! Apa kau gila!" Aku menarik lengannya berusaha menjauhkannya dari Kakuzu. Tinjunya bisa membunuh temanku.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Kakuzu marah dan beranjak pergi dengan cepat. Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya luka Kakuzu tak terlalu parah.

"Kau yang brengsek!" Aku terjungkal kebelakang saat Neji menghempaskanku dan mengejar Kakuzu. Haruno satu ini. Tidak bisakah dia bicara baik-baik lebih dulu sebelum melayangkan tinjunya?

Bergegas aku menyusul mereka. Jangan sampai kesalahpahaman Neji membuat Kakuzu terluka semakin parah.

"Akh!" Jeritku tertahan saat seseorang segaja menjegal kakiku. Iya, dengan jelas aku melihatnya sengaja menjegal kakiku. Hanya saja refleksku kurang bagus untuk menghindarinya. Dan sebelum wajahku membentur lantai, lenganku ditahan oleh orang yang menjegalku. Ini membingungkan.

"Haaah apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menghela nafas lega meski tetap kebingungan.

"Wah kau memang imut seperti kata si pinky itu. Membuatku gemas ingin memakanmu!" Ucapnya. Sebelum aku mampu memberi respon, wajahnya mendekat dan aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Dia menciumku! Aku seperti terkena serangan jantung saking shocknya.

"Jangan bilang-bilang si pinky itu ya kalau aku mencicipi otouto kesayangannya alih-alih hanya melakukan pesanannya. Dia bisa mengamuk." Gadis berambut merah itu terkekeh dan pergi setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat dipipiku.

Aku mengerjap berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tapi seketika itu pikiranku panik mengingat Neji. Dengan cepat aku mengesampingkan gadis aneh itu dan berlari mengejar Neji.

"Neji!" Jeritku melihat Neji berada di atas tubuh Kakuzu. Tak bisakah dia berhenti sejenak dan bertanya? Aku makin panik saat Kakuzu justru memanaskan keadaan dengan meninju dan menendang Neji. Aku mengeluh melihatnya berusaha melarikan diri seolah dia adalah penjahat. Apa guna mulutnya itu?

Neji bangun terlalu cepat hingga mampu kembali membanting Kakuzu ke lantai. Bahkan dengan membabi buta Neji memukul temanku itu. Sekarang aku tak tahu lagi, siapa di keluarga Haruno yang mencintai kedamaian. Kenapa semuanya harus menggunakan kekerasan? Aku tak suka.

"Neji! Ada apa denganmu!" Jeritku frustasi memegangi lengannya.

Aku ingin menangis melihat betapa sulitnya situasi ini. Jika saja Neji lebih kalem sedikit, mungkin kehebohan ini akan berakhir.

Setelah beberapa saat dan usaha, akhirnya kami semua bisa memisahkan Kakuzu dan Neji. Syukurlah Kankuro terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak langsung mempercayai ucapan Neji mentah-mentah meski ada bukti. Kami semua tahu Kakuzu tak akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti merekamku tanpa alasan masuk akal. Kakuzu jelas bukan orang seperti itu.

Neji menarikku pergi. Wajahnya terlihat tak puas dengan situasi ini. Apa aku harus menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya? Tapi bukankah itu akan melukai harga diri Neji? Dia orang yang tak mau salah. Tapi ku pikir dia harus belajar mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain lebih dulu.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba kembali pada sosok merah tadi. Gadis cantik yang seenaknya menjebakku lalu menciumku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wajahku sampai para gadis khilaf? Kelakuannya mengingatkanku pada kejadian disekolah dulu.

Bukan itu, dia bilang melakukan pesanan si pinky. Satu-satunya pinky yang aku kenal adalah Sakura-nee. Selain itu, dia bilang aku tak boleh mengadu pada si pinky jika dia mencium otoutonya? Apa itu aku? Lalu kakakku... Benarkah Sakura-nee ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini?

Aku menatap punggung Neji yang berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dari wajahnya jelas dia masih sangat jengkel. Aku tersenyum mengingat betapa marahnya dia saat seseorang berniat mengambil gambar memalukan ku. Rasanya lega saat memiliki keluarga yang benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Aku meraihnya dan memeluknya. Menunjukkan betapa aku senang mendapat perhatiannya juga perlindungan nya.

"Apa kau gila?" Aku menghela nafas diam-diam mendengar nada ketusnya. Dia masihlah Neji yang menyeramkan. Tapi itu tak akan berpengaruh terlalu banyak padaku lagi.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Sebagai kakak harusnya aku yang melindungimu. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Terima kasih." Ucapku tulus. Aku tahu Neji lebih kuat dariku. Sebagai aniki, bolehkah aku merasa bangga?

"Kau kan memang menyedihkan yang tak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri." Aku menahan diriku agar tak menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata jahatnya. Kadang-kadang ku pikir aku ingin melihat Neji bertingkah sebagai otouto yang manis. Sudahlah. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, ku pikir sesekali tak apa kita pulang berjalan kaki." Ini saatnya Quality time kami sebagai kakak adik yang harmonis.

Tapi Neji itu sama sekali tak mengerti kata harmonis. Dia membiarkanku mengoceh sementara dia diam seperti patung berjalan. Kelakuannya membuatku pusing bagaimana caranya agar kami lebih akrab.

"Neji... Mau ceritakan kenapa kau begitu membenci Sakura-nee?" Akhirnya aku menanyakan hal sensitif ini. Aku tak yakin aku lancang atau tidak. Tapi sebagai saudara bukankah kami harus saling terbuka dan membantu?

Lama aku menunggu Neji menjawab hingga rasanya aku lelah. Sampai kapan memangnya dia akan menganggap kami orang asing. Ku pikir menyenangkan memiliki banyak saudara. Apa dia tak berpikir seperti itu? Apa dia juga membenciku seperti dia membenci yang lain? Menduga-duga hal seperti itu rasanya tak menyenangkan.

Bahkan hingga kami mendapatkan taksi dan sampai rumahpun Neji masih diam. Seharusnya dia memiliki sedikit sifat Naruto-nii agar aku tak kebingungan saat mengajaknya bicara. Sudahlah. Mungkin memang butuh waktu baginya untuk menerima kami semua sebagai keluarganya. Apapun masalah Neji, ku harap dia akan baik-baik saja.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasanya. Sakura-nee terlihat lelah namun tetap sumringah. Sepertinya acara dengan sepupunya sangat menyenangkan.

Selesai makan malam Neji masuk ke kamar mereka lebih dulu. Sementara aku mengikuti langkah para kakakku ke ruang baca. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tengah berdebat. Tidak, Sakura-nee terlihat tertawa geli berkali-kali. Mungkin Hanya Naruto ini yang terlihat ngotot sementara Sasuke-nii berwajah lelah dan sesekali menimpali dengan malas-malasan. Melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan.

Aku menoleh kearah jajaran kamar kami. Membayangkan Neji sendirian di sana. Ku harap dia tak akan lama mengasingkan diri seperti itu. Karna aku yakin jika kami semua peduli padanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu otouto?" Tanya Naruto-nii saat aku sedang memilih buku di salah satu rak.

"Hmmp baik Naruto-nii." Ku pikir aku tak harus menceritakan kesalahpahaman tadi. Karna yang ku perlukan sebelum menceritakan hal itu adalah menanyakan poin pentingnya pada satu-satunya gadis diantara kami.

"Kau pasti lelah." Naruto-nii mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku terkekeh. Ku pikir inilah yang tepat untukku. Aku memang lebih pas di manja dari pada memanjakan.

Aku mengekori Naruto-nii yang duduk di sofa. Entah sejak kapan Sakura-nee sudah tak ada di ruangan ini bersama kami.

"Kemana Sakura-nee?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke-nii yang sudah mengenakan kacamata dan membaca dengan tenang.

Aku menatap Sasuke-nii bingung saat dia justru menutup bukunya dan menatapku. Errr Sasuke-nii terlihat lebih dewasa dengan kacamata itu. Dan keren.

"Mau menceritakan sesuatu Sasori?" Dan aku semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ragu.

"Ck, kau masih mau berisik tentang kelakuan Sakura-nee? Sudah ku bilang hentikan Sasuke-nii. Dia itu aneki kita. Tak akan mungkin berniat mencelakakan kita." Dengus Naruto-nii gusar. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii bergantian.

"Diamlah dobe. Aku tahu kau akan dengan suka rela terjun ke laut saat di janjikan mobil sport atau sejenisnya. Jadi aku tak membutuhkan mulut berisikmu di sini." Meski di ucapkan dengan kalem, tetap saja itu mengusik Naruto-nii. Aku menghela nafas melihat mereka tak bisa akur seperti biasa.

"Kau...! Kau...! Brengsek. Sampai kapanpun aku tak suka caramu mencurigai Sakura-nee terang-terangan begitu!" Jerit Naruto-nii membuat telingaku berdengung.

Sedangkan Sasuke-nii hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. Namun dalam sekejap dia memasang wajah kalemnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Kau lelah dan butuh tidur Naruto." Ucapannya justru membuatku bingung.

"Teme!" Naruto-nii menerjang Sasuke-nii. Seperti Naruto-nii, aku tak menduga jika Sasuke-nii hanya sedikit bergeser membuat Naruto-nii hanya menerjang sofa.

"Sudah ku bilang tidurlah. Kau berisik!" Dengan santai Sasuke-nii memukulkan buku tebal di tangannya ke kepala Naruto-nii. Aku ingin tertawa melihat itu, tapi ku rasa tidak sopan menertawakan Naruto-nii disaat seperti ini.

"Ayo Sasori, tinggalkan saja si berisik ini." Sasuke-nii berjalan menuju kamar. Meninggalkan bukunya di meja begitu saja. Aku menatap buku di tanganku lalu meletakkannya di meja juga dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke-nii.

"Naruto-nii, ayo." Ajakku setelah beberapa langkah.

Naruto-nii hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menatapku. Fokusnya masih pada buku yang baru dibukanya. Sejak kapan Naruto ini suka membaca?

"Baiklah, selamat malam Naruto-nii." Ucapku lalu kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke-nii.

Aku mempercepat langkahku saat melihat Sasuke-nii menungguku. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyanya memulai.

"Baik."Aku memamerkan senyumku pada Sasuke-nii yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lambatku.

"Berapa lama kita bersama Sasori?" Aku menatap Sasuke-nii bingung.

"Tentu saja lebih dari dua tahun. Kenapa?"

"Jadi, kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu? Kau percaya padaku?" Sasuke menoleh padaku. Aku semakin bingung mendengar nada menuntut dalam pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku yakin.

"Jadi Sasori, apa yang dijanjikan Sakura padamu? Maksudku saat duelmu dengan Neji." Seharusnya aku tak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke-nii, karna Nejipun pernah menanyakannya.

"Sara-nee." Jawabku. Sasuke-nii mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung menatapku. "Maksudku, Sakura-nee berjanji akan membawa Sara-nee pulang pada kami. Padaku dan ibu." Jelasku. Tidak apa-apa membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke-nii kan? Toh dia sekarang adalah keluargaku seperti Sara-nee.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sara? Siapa dia?"

"Sara-nee itu kakak kembarku. Dia di jual ayah karna kalah berjudi. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, hanya saja orang yang membeli Sara-nee bilang jika Sara-nee sudah dijual ke tempat yang jauh. Karna ketidakmampuanku menemukan Sara-nee ibu menjadi sakit-sakitan." Aku menghentikan ucapanku karna tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku berusaha menahan isakanku karna aku laki-laki. Jika aku menangis maka siapa yang akan menjadi tempat mengadu ibu. Jika aku lemah, siapa yang akan mencari Sara-nee?

"Ssshhh." Sasuke-nii memelukku. Membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Lalu, darimana Sakura tahu tentang ini? Kau menceritakannya?" Aku menggeleng. Aku tak tahu darimana Sakura-nee tahu tentang Sara-nee. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara Sakura-nee mencari Sara-nee. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mengandalkannya sekarang ini.

"Hey hey jangan menangis sweetie." Ujar Sasuke-nii menghapus air mataku lembut. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar panggilannya yang mengikuti cara Sakura-nee.

"Kenapa Sasuke-nii mencurigai Sakura-nee? Apa Sakura-nee melakukan hal jahat?" Tanyaku saat mengingat ucapan Naruto-nii.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan kalian, adik-adikku." Aku hampir menangis lagi mendengar ucapan Sasuke-nii. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menganggap keluargaku saat ini berharga, tapi juga Sasuke-nii. Aku harap Neji dan Naruto-nii tahu jika Sasuke-nii peduli pada mereka. Lalu, aku juga berharap Sakura-nee bukan seperti pikiran buruk Sasuke-nii yang mencurigainya. Sakura-nee adalah aneki kami yang manis.

"Kau tahu, mungkin dulu kita tak bisa melakukan apapun pada nasib. Namun sekarang kita adalah seorang Haruno, kita akan bisa membuat sesuatu berjalan seperti yang kita mau. Meski dengan paksaan sekalipun. Jadi, jangan khawatir Sasori, selain Sakura, kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk apapun. Termasuk mencari Sara mu." Sasuke-nii mengusap kepalaku lembut. Bahkan kata-katanyapun terdengar lembut. Aku mengangguk-angguk lalu memeluknya. Aku senang, sekarang memiliki banyak tempat menyandarkan lelahku. Memiliki banyak orang untuk mengusir kekhawatiranku.

"Aku sayang Sasuke-nii."

"Tentu saja aku juga menyayangimu." Sahut Sasuke-nii. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku juga menyayangi Naruto-nii, Sakura-nee, dan Neji." Lanjutku.

"Tentu saja. Kita para Haruno saling menyayangi. Tidurlah. Besok mungkin kita bisa melakukan piknik." Sasuke-nii membukakan pintu kamarnya untukku.

"Iya. Ku pikir akan bagus makan-makan bersama dan melihat bunga..." Anggukku antusia.

"Ini bukan musim semi. Sudahlah, cepat istirahat." Dengus Sasuke-nii mendorongku masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Namun di detik terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintu, aku menarik ujung kemejanya, menceritakan tentang gadis berambut merah dan semua ucapannya. Lalu kejadian singkat antara Neji dan Kakuzu.

Ku pikir akan salah jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang-orang yang peduli padaku. Peting atau tidak hal itu tak haus menjadi alasanku menjadi tertutup pada keluargaku. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji, akan menceritakan apapun pada Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nee, Naruto-nii, dan Neji. Bahkan para orang tua jika memang diperlukan.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena senang. Ah sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang. Bergegas aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Kakuzu. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja dan memaafkan Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **26/7/2017**

.

.

Sebenernya harusnya ini pake beta. Tapi karna sampe sekarang si mbaknya mungkin lagi sibuk tanganku jadi gatal.

.

Maaf ya mbak nai. Ini aku up. Habisnya gatel banget tangan ini lihat draf nganggur.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/8/2017**


	13. sebuah alasan

.

.

-(Naruto pov)-

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Sasori tentang betapa dia menyayangi kami. Dari sudut ini aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kamarnya, Neji yang nyaris keluar namun urung karna mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sasori. Pandanganku bertemu dengan Amethys Neji, anak bawang keluarga Haruno itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Dasar tidak sopan. Ku pikir isi kepalanya akan lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori, nyatanya masih sama saja.

Setelah tak ada siapapun, aku memutuskan masuk ke kamarku. Aku nyaris berteriak histeris melihat aneki iblisku itu nyengir lebar tepat saat aku berbalik setelah mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku memilih berdesis dari pada berteriak yang berpotensi membuat Sasuke membantaiku.

"Ehe he he mau menagih janji." Ujarnya ringan yang tak sebanding dengan degup jantungku karna terkejut tadi.

"Janji apa? Aku tak pernah merasa berjanji apapun."

"Jika ingin amnesia aku bisa membenturkan kepalamu ke tembok lebih dulu." Cengirannya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingat pernah berjanji sesuatu padanya! "Nih..." Sakura-nee mengulurkan amplop cokelat tua yang ku terima dengan bingung.

"Kemungkinan besok salah satu orang dari kelompok naga putih menemuimu. Gimanapun caranya kamu harus ngotot agar di pertemukan dengan Yahiko, lalu berikan amplop coklat itu padanya. Apapun caranya kau harus menapatkan hal itu." Aku mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapannya. Aku ingat taruhan saat kami kalah balapan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja rasanya tak seimbang karna permintaannya ini terlalu beresiko. Meski aku lelaki, aku masih punya hak untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Nyawaku lebih penting dari pada sebutan lelaki sejati!

"Sakura-nee aku..."

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan memanggilmu pecundang seumur hidupmu, mengambil kembali hannessey dan bugatti yang kemarin ku berikan, dan membiarkanmu di jadikan mainan anak-anak Iwa. Kau tahu, yang sarangnya kita hancurkan kemarin adalah anak-anak Iwa. Ku pikir kau tak mungkin tak pernah dengar betapa pendendamnya mereka kan?"

Aku merinding mendengar ancaman tidak berperasaan Sakura-nee. Aku tahu jika dia iblis, tapi aku tak tahu jika dia masih bisa lebih dari sekedar iblis! Tentu saja aku pernah dengar kebrutalan anak-anak Iwa karna di dukung sebuah organisasi mafia yang cukup besar. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika tempat Sakura-nee membawa kami merusuh kemarin adalah sarang anak-anak Iwagakuen. Bahkan aku ingat jika Sakura-nee menyebut mereka serangga! Gadis ini keterlaluan. Terutama ancaman memanggilku pecundang seumur hidup dan mengambil kembali barang yang sudah diberikan. Dasar tak berperasaan!

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya menunggu para preman itu mendatangiku kan? Lalu memberikan ini." Pasrahku penuh keterpaksaan.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dear. Bukankah kau senang hal-hal yang memacu adrenalin? Lagipula jika berhasil, kau akan menyenangkan hati Saudaramu sekaligus tahu alasan ayahmu meminta ayahku menikahi ibumu." Aku hanya berdecak sebal melihat senyum kecilnya.

"Tapi ini tak akan membunuhku kan?" Tanyaku was-was.

"Itu tergantung keberuntunganmu dear. Dan benda ini bisa membantumu menghadapi para keroconya." Kekeh Sakura-nee sembari keluar dari kamarku setelah melemparkan benda entah apa ke arahku.

Ck. Dia itu, kadang menyenangkan kadang menyeramkan. Aku sampai tak bisa memutuskan sebenarnya aku suka atau benci padanya.

Baiklah, pikirkan saja nanti masalah suka atau tidak suka. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada beda di genggamanku. Sebuah pin berbentuk naga berwarna putih dengan mata yang terbuat dari kristal bening. Ini benda yang sangat bagus. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin bagaimana menggunakan benda ini, tapi tak ada salahnya membawanya kan.

Selain itu aku cukup penasaran dengan maksud ucapannya. Memangnya hal yang ku lakukan ini bisa menyenangkan saudaraku yang mana? Atau sebenarnya anekiku itu mengada-ada. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan ucapannya tentang mengetahui alasan ibu menikah dengan ayah Kizashi.

Malam ini jadwal kami mengadakan balapan. Aku berjingkat mempersiapkan segalanya untuk balapan malam ini, lalu keluar lewat jendela seperti biasa.

Kiba dan Suigetsu sudah menungguku di luar pagar dengan hannessey dan bugatti. Duh, aku jadi merasa kalau kami ini keren. Untuk hal seperti ini aku sangat mencintai Sakura-nee. Akur dengannya sama dengan surga. Ku rasa hadiah yang bisa ku minta setelah menyerahkan amplop ini pada orang bernama Yahiko juga akan bagus.

"Menurutmu Sakura-nee bagaimana?." Ucapku saat duduk di samping Suigetsu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana dia sudah jelas gila kan?" Sinis Suigetsu yang membuatku terkekeh.

"Aku serius. Dia bilang aku akan tahu alasan ibu menikah dengan tuan Haruno jika mendapatkan sesuatu dalam amplop ini dari orang bernama Yahiko." Ujarku mengacungkan amplop coklat di tanganku. Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Yahiko itu anggota naga putih..."

"Aku pass." Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Cih, dia bahkan sudah menyerah sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dia jelas tahu jika aku akan meminta bantuannya juga Kiba.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat kita kalah adu kecepatan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sindirku.

"Memangnya kau pikir akan ada bedanya jika kau atau Kiba yang pegang kemudi saat itu?" Balasnya tak terima. Oke, aku kalah. Jadi apa aku harus masuk ke neraka sendirian? Tentu saja tidak.

"Ayolah, bukankah kalian juga menikmati tunggangan keren seperti ini? Kita senang sama-sama susah juga harus sama-sama kan ya?" Rayu ku. Masalah Kiba akan mudah jika Sui sepakat. Jika si pecinta hewan itu menolak, kami akan menghajarnya.

"Ku pikir aku gila karna setuju masuk ke neraka." Desah Suigetsu tak percaya. Aku tertawa senang menepuk bahunya.

"Kita kan teman." Ucapku yang hanya di tanggapi desisan jengkelnya. Tak masalah. Yang penting kami sama-sama. Setidaknya jika aku sekarat tidak sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama kami sampai di arena balapan. Sebenarnya ini jalan mati sejak beberapa tahun lalu saat jalan pintas di bangun. Jalan ini adalah penghubung antara Konoha dan suna yang sudah terbengkalai. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada tebing, lembah dan tanah merah berpasir. Setidaknya ini menjadi tempat yang sempurna bagi kami pecinta kecepatan.

"Terlambat?" Ini Sai, aku mengenalnya sejak empat tahun lalu. Dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan seorang yang selalu ada di kelompok ini. Padahal dari mobil dan penampilannya, jelas dia bukan orang sesederhana kami. Tapi entah kenapa dia memilih di sini daripada bergabung dengan Taka atau klub orang kaya lainnya.

"Yo Sai. Apa sudah mulai?" Tanyaku sembari membalas tinjunya dan memeluknya sesaat.

"Baru di mulai. Morio, Shin dan Pakura." Aku mengangguk mendengar informasi dari Sai.

"Hai bro." Kiba merangkul bahu Sai dengan akrab.

"Oh hai." lagi, aku cukup bertanya-tanya saat untuk ke sekian kalinya Sai melepas rangkulan Kiba. Pria eboni ini hanya mau berbasa-basi denganku. Jangan anggap aku terlalu percaya diri. Ini kenyataan. Entah apa masalah Sai dengan dua temanku atau lainnya, dia seolah enggan terlibat obrolan atau hal semacamnya selain denganku. Mencurigakan.

"Kau ini masih juga kaku." Gerutu Kiba sembari melangkah menjauh. Dia menghampiri kerumunan yang bersorak menyaksikan balapan di bawah sana. Kontur tanah yang memiliki lembah membuat kita bisa menyaksikan balapan di bawah sana dari atas sini. Yah walaupun yang bisa di lihat hanya lampunya saja saat di malam hari seperti ini.

Meski rute balapan tanpa penerangan, namun titik start dan finish ini kami buat secantik mungkin. Beberapa lampu utama menyala terang, juga lampu-lampu hias warna-warni menyemarakkan suasana. Meja dan kursi bertebaran. Kami memiliki uang kas untuk memfasilitasi ini semua.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku tak kenal mereka, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki dugaan siapa dua orang yang penampilannya jelas bukan bagian dari kami. Mereka terlalu dewasa untuk perkumpulan anak-anak ini.

"Ikut kami kalau kau tak ingin kami membuat kekacauan di sini." Ucap salah satunya tanpa basa-basi. Aku menahan diri agar tak bergidik ngeri. Kemungkinan aku mati akan semakin besar saat ikut mereka seorang diri.

"Maaf, aku hanya akan pergi jika orang bernama Yahiko ke sini." ucapku berusaha acuh tak acuh. Aku memasukkan tanganku yang mendingin ke saku celana.

"Beraninya kau!" Aku tersentak saat salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah bajuku, membuatku terangkat dan berjinjit demi tetap menginjak tanah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Sai tenang dengan tangannya mencengkeram kuat tangan orang yang menarik bajuku. Meski terlihat tenang, aku tahu jika Sai benar-benar serius memerintah orang ini. Lihat saja kernyitan kesakitan di wajah orang yang mencengkeram bajuku ini.

"Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur." Kali ini orang asing satunya berucap mengancam pada Sai. Kondisi ini akan semakin tidak baik.

"Sayangnya aku berniat ikut campur." Balas Sai tenang.

"Hei hei bisakah bicara baik-baik?" Interupsiku melihat keadaan yang memanas. Lagipula leherku sakit dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Itu bisa dilakukan saat kau ikut dengan kami." Geram orang yang mencengkeram bajuku tak sabar.

"Sudah ku bilang, bawa saja Yahiko ke sini dan aku akan bicara baik-baik." Ucapku keras kepala. Aku tak tahu seberapa parah tingkat kebodohanku karna menuruti kemauan aneki sesatku. Meski instingku mengatakan ini berbahaya, tapi sisi lainku tak bisa mengabaikan kemauan aneki sesatku itu. Tertama setelah dia bilang hal ini bisa membuatku tahu alasan ayah menyuruh tuan Kizashi menikahi ibu. Apa pikiranku sudah di manipulasi oleh aneki sesatku itu?

"Kau...!"

Buak. Belum selesai orang yang mencengkeram bajuku bicara, sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutnya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Aku menarik nafas panjang saat leherku tak merasa tercekik lagi.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Ucap Sai masih kalem, seolah dia tidak baru saja menendang seseorang. Dia ini apa sebenarnya.

"Beraninya kalian!" Raungan marah dua orang asing itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang. Aku mulai panik. Ini acara senang-senang. Aku tak mau merusaknya karna hal tak penting seperti ini.

Huuft di saat seperti ini aku mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat aku merogoh benda di kantungku dan menunjukkan pada mereka. Pin naga putih.

"Apa ini cukup untuk membuat Yahiko datang?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin kegunaan benda ini. Tapi tak ada salahnya di coba kan?

Dua orang asing itu menatap pin di tanganku. Wajah mereka perlahan semakin berkerut. Mereka semakin marah. Apa-apaan ini? Kata Sakura-nee ini akan membantu. Dasar pembohong!

"Beraninya kau mencuri benda itu!" Raung mereka yang membuatku surut ke belakang. Kasak kusuk mulai menggema. Perhatian semua orang sekarang ke arah kami. Ini tak bagus.

"Enak saja. Aku di kasih. Memangnya aku gila mencuri benda tak berguna ini?" Ujarku tak terima. Dan aku menyesal dalam seper sekian detik saat melihat mereka makin murka. Ups, sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Bajingan kecil brengsek. Kami patahkan lehermu!" Mereka berdua merangsek maju. Kepalaku mulai merapal dan mengingat-ingat jurus karate yang ku punya. Aku panik. Kepalaku terasa kosong. Sialan.

Saat tinju salah satu dari mereka akan mengenaiku, sebuah tendangan mengenai kepala orang itu hingga terpental. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Suara histeris gadis-gadis di sekeliling kami menyadarkanku. Entah sejak kapan Sai sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia yang melakukan tendangan berbahaya tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Sai?

"Beraninya kau ikut campur!" Bentak seorang yang masih berdiri.

"Dia memegang simbol pimpinan tingkat lima naga putih. Kalian pikir akan lolos setelah melanggar peraturan naga putih dengan melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Ancam Sai. Aku sedikit memajukan kepalaku demi melihat ekspresi Sai. Dan aku menganga melihatnya masih tenang. Seolah yang dia hadapi hanyalah orang biasa, bukan anggota mafia naga putih!

Dua orang itu saling pandang. Mungkin mereka sedang berfikir atau apa. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdecih dan menjauh, mengeluarkan ponsel menghubungi seseorang. Ku pikir mereka memanggil Yahiko. Baguslah. Aku hanya ingin melakukan pesanan aneki sesatku itu dan pulang. Tenagaku sudah habis hanya karna terlalu tegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kiba dan Suigetsu juga beberapa temanku yang lain menghampiriku.

Dengungan-dengungan pertanyaan riuh rendah yang tertuju padaku membuatku tak menyadari jika Sai sudah menjauh dariku. Dia selalu begitu. Ikut campur saat aku terlibat masalah dan menjauh saat semuanya terlihat lebih baik. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa dia memiliki obsesi padaku? Dan yang paling ingin ku tanyakan adalah apakah dia kenal dengan Yahiko? Dan apa maksudnya pin ini simbol pemimpin tingkat lima? Duh, kepalaku terlalu penuh.

Tak terlalu lama kemudian beberapa sedan hitam berdatangan. Menyedot perhatian semua orang, bahkan kemenangan Pakura tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari sedan pertama di ikuti orang-orang berjas hitam yang keluar dari semua sedan. Jumlah mereka sekitar dua puluhan. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka seperti akan membantai kami semua! Dan lagi-lagi Sai sudah berada di dekatku. Dia seperti bodyguardku saja.

Pria berambut merah itu mendekatiku. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Tanpa sadar aku tersurut mundur karna aura intimidasinya. Ku rasa bukan hanya aku, tapi teman-temanku juga ikut menahan nafas. Ah kecuali Sai, pria itu memegang bahuku, seolah menenangkan.

"Ku pikir orang seperti apa yang bisa merebut pin itu dari Kimimaro. Ternyata hanya bocah biasa." Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau salah. Aku tak merebut benda ini dari siapapun." Celetukku tak terima. Bukan gayaku merebut sesuatu milik orang lain.

"Benarkah?" Pria tu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya meragukanku. Membuatku kesal.

"Tentu saja! Aku di kasih! Di kasih!" Ujarku senewen.

"Ah benar juga. Kau memang terlihat tak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan siapapun." Sahutnya kalem yang justru membuatku makin kesal. Dia meremehkanku!

"Sialan!"

"Aku benarkan? Lihat, bahkan kau berlindung di balik bocah pucat ini. Selain itu pewaris klan Senju juga tak melepaskan pandangannya darimu seperti anjing penjaga." Selesai bicara seperti itu, sesuatu melesat cepat ke arah pria merah itu. Bergeser sedikit, pria merah ini bisa menghindari benda yang ternyata pisau dan menancap di lengan salah satu pria berjas hitam.

Aku megap-megap tak tahu harus bagaimana melihat situasi yang aneh namun serius berbahaya ini. Yang bisa aku sadari Sai memang berdiri di depanku seolah melindungiku. Tapi lupakan dulu kebiasaan aneh Sai, aku menoleh ke arah orang yang melesatkan pisau tadi. Di sana, sosok gadis bersurai merah bersandar pada aston martin. Di dalam mobil seorang lagi gadis berambut pink pekat menatap ke arah kami. Mereka kah pewaris klan Senju? Dan sebenarnya aku berada di situasi apa sampai orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia gelap seperti pewaris Senju terlibat.

"Selesaikan saja keperluanmu, Yahiko." Ucap Sai membuatku fokusku kembali pada pria di depanku yang ternyata Yahiko. Aku harus menginterogasi Sai kenapa dia mengenal Yahiko. Terlebih karna Yahiko juga terlihat cukup terkejut mengetahui Sai mengenalnya.

"Urusanku membawa bocah ini untuk memberikannya sedikit hukuman karna menghancurkan anak-anak Iwa kemarin." Aku bergidik pelan. Rasanya tak terima saat dia menuduhku seperti itu. Yang menghancurkan anak-anak Iwa bukan aku, tapi aneki gilaku!

Ah mengingat gadis itu membuatku mengambil amplop coklat dan menyodorkannya pada Yahiko. "Aku menginginkan ini, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengembalikan pinnya padamu." Ujarku gugup.

Yahiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuka amplop coklat dariku. Seketika itu wajahnya menggelap. Dia terlihat lebih dari pada marah. Ck, harusnya aku tahu jika Sakura-nee tak akan memberiku hal mudah. Dan bodohnya lagi aku tak melihat apa isi amplop coklat itu.

"Beraninya kau berniat mengusik milik ketua kami!" Geramannya membuat para pria berjas hitam mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Pistol, pedang, tongkat bisbol dan lainnya membuatku makin bergidik. Situasi ini terlihat jauh lebih buruk ketimbang kejadian dengan anak-anak Iwa. Aneki brengsek!

"Berani menyentuhnya berarti mati." Aku nyaris menjatuhkan rahangku melihat Sai masih bisa mengancam balik dengan tenang. Otaknya sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih?

"Kau pikir pewaris Senju akan bergerak meski dia mengamati bocah ini? Senju tak akan bergerak tanpa alasan jelas. Dan aku tak yakin bocah ini cukup berharga untuk membuat Senju bergerak." Desis Yahiko remeh melirik ke arah dua gadis itu yang entah sejak kapan di belakangnya terdapat puluhan pria berjas hitam juga. Aku tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya aku dengan Senju. Kenapa pewaris mereka mengamatiku. Dan ini seperti aku terjebak di tengah pertarungan para mafia, sayangnya akulah yang jadi masalah.

"Yah mungkin dia tak berarti bagi Senju, tapi dia yang terutama bagi kami, Gamabunta." Nada bicara Sai sangat datar. Aku mengernyit bingung melihat raut wajah Yahiko berubah. Apa ada sesuatu? Apa itu Gamabunta?

"Apa urusan Gamabunta dengan hal ini?" Tanya Yahiko tak senang. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat aku dan Sai. Sial. Ini semakin membingungkan bagiku. Dan entah sejak kapan di area ini hanya tinggal kami, maksudku teman-teman balapanku sudah menghilang semua! Mereka menunggalkanku!

"Oke. Oke. Ini semakin membingungkan. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu di amplop itu. Seharusnya itu bukan hal sulit kan?" Ucapku mulai panik. Aku ingin keluar dari situasi menegangkan ini secepatnya.

"Kau bilang mudah? Sara adalah budak kesayangan ketua kami! Bagaimana mungkin kau berani memintanya!" Raung Yahiko kalap. Dia merangsek akan melayangkan tinjunya padaku yang jelas tak siap. Namun lagi-lagi Sai menendang tangan Yahiko. Mereka terlibat adu kekuatan beberapa detik sebelum Sai mencengkeram tinju Yahiko.

"Sudah ku bilang, Gamabunta tak akan senang jika kau menyentuhnya." Desis Sai tajam. Meski bingung dengan sikap Sai, aku senang-senang saja dia membelaku. Ini membuatku merasa tak tersentuh.

Yahiko menyentakkan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatapku tajam, membuatku menelan ludah gugup.

"Urungkan niatmu meminta Sara. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Tak peduli yang melindungimu Gamabunta atau Senju." Ancamnya. Aku melirik sekelilingku. Para Senju yang masih diam di tempatnya. Dan Sai yang berdiri di depanku. Jangan lupakan para naga putih yang bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Ini situasi yang tak aku mengerti. Senju, Gamabunta, naga putih dan alasan tuan Kizashi menikahi ibuku. Kenapa semuanya berkaitan? Sebenarnya omong kosong apa yang di lakukan Sakura-nee padaku?

"A... Aku..." Menelan ludah gugup, aku memaksakan diri menatap Yahiko. "Aku harus mendapatkan Sara, apapun caranya." Ucapku tegas. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku setelah ini. Di dalam saku tanganku mengutak-atik ponsel. Menghubungi satu orang yang dengan brengseknya melintas di kepalaku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mencerna kejadian semacam ini. Setidaknya di tengah situasi aneh ini, dialah yang bisa ku percaya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasan macam apa yang di gunakan tuan Kizashi untuk menikahi ibuku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

*sebelum ada yang tanya, Naruto hanya mendengar bagian Sasori mengatakan menyayangi semua saudara tirinya dari percakapan SasuSaso.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **13/8/2017**


	14. Protektif

.

.

-(Sasuke pov)-

.

.

Saat masuk ke kamar, aku langsung meraih ponsel. Menghubungi Shikamaru. Sebelumnya selain menyelidiki Sakura, aku juga memintanya menyelidiki latar belakang ke tiga adikku sebelum para ibu mereka menikah dengan ayah Kizashi. Sebenarnya ini merepotkan dan tidak baik, hanya saja aku begitu gelisah memikirkan tujuan setiap kelakuan Sakura.

 _'Oke. Kau beruntung aku menganggapmu teman dekatku. Kau tahu, kau membuatku mengurusi hal merepotkan. Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat. Nenek Sakura adalah adik kesayangan dari Hashirama Senju, pemimpin tertinggi klan Senju. Janda nenek Sakura -kau bisa memanggilnya nona Tsunade- yang sudah memiliki Mebuki menikah dengan duda Akasuna yang juga membawa dua orang anak. Dari sini kau pasti tahu selanjutnya. Poin utamanya adalah sebagai cucu kandung Tsunade otomatis membuat Sakura menjadi kesayangan klan Senju. Meski sepupu tirinya juga di akui sebagai keluarga oleh klan Senju, tapi tentu perlakuan mereka berbeda. Dan klan Senju hanya memiliki satu pewaris sejak terjadi bentrokan dengan Gamabunta lima belas tahun silam. Dia Senju Mei, atau lebih di kenal sebagai Terumi Mei karna sering memakai marga ibunya di kesehariannya. Seperti kakeknya yang menyayangi Tsunade, gadis itu juga lumayan over protektif pada Sakura. Saranku, sebaiknya hindari berkonflik dengan mereka. Kita hanya anak-anak.'_

Aku meringis mendengar cerocosan panjang lebar pria yang biasanya sangat pemalas ini. Dia terdengar serius memperingatiku. Tapi seharusnya dia tak terlalu khawatirkan?

"Tenanglah Shika, kau tahukan sekarang aku dan Sakura adalah keluarga. Aku sama sekali tak berniat memicu masalah dalam keluargaku. Bagaimana dengan tiga adikku?"

 _'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ku rasa kau sudah banyak tahu tentang mereka. Sasori kehilangan kakaknya karna di jual ayah mereka empat tahun yang lalu. Dia mulai bekerja sebagai model sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Dan sekarang kakaknya menjadi budak kesayangan pemimpin tertinggi Naga putih..."_ Aku cukup terkejut mendengar tentang kakaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu naga putih, sejenis mafia atau bagaimana. Tapi jika bisa memelihara budak, naga putih itu bukanlah kelompok remeh.

 _"...naga putih itu mafia selevel Senju, kalau kau ingin tahu."_ Ha ha aku ingin tertawa. Shikamaru selalu tahu jika aku tak mengerti sesuatu. Dia terlalu mengenalku meski dua tahun berlalu tanpa bertemu.

"Oke... Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Neji?" Tanyaku.

 _"Ayah Naruto -Minato- adalah sekretaris tuan Haruno. Tak ada hal aneh di latar belakang keluarga Kushina. Yang aneh justru latar belakang Minato yang gelap. Maksudku tak ada yang bisa di ketahui. Karna penasaran, aku menyelidiki orang-orang di sekitar adik pirangmu itu. Kau tahu apa yang ku temukan? Shimura Sai, putra dari tangan kanan pimpinan tertinggi Gamabunta terlihat selalu di sisi Naruto. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, Gamabunta itu organisasi penguasa pasar gelap. Mereka adalah organisasi paling sadis yang pernah ada, juga organisasi yang terlibat bentrok dengan klan Senju..."_ Aku memijit pelipisku yang mulai berdenyut. Kenapa sekarang semuanya serba organisasi berbahaya? Apa tak ada hal normal yang terlibat?

"Itu terdengar berbahaya. Apa Sakura tahu tentang ini?" Lirihku.

 _"Ku pikir seharusnya dia tahu. Meski dia gadis ceroboh, tapi dia bukan orang bodoh. itu pendapat Utakata yang cukup akrab dengan anekimu juga para sepupunya."_ Utakata itu salah satu dari tiga pemilik Taka. Tak ku sangka dia akrab dengan Sakura juga para sepupunya. Haruskah aku meminta Shikamaru membawaku bertemu Utakata? Kenapa ini semakin terlihat merepotkan?

"Baiklah. Terakhir Neji, hal mengejutkan apa yang di miliki adik bungsuku itu?" Gumamku bersiap dengan hal aneh dan mengejutkan yang di miliki adik bungsuku.

 _"Yang paling mengejutkan dia normal. Selain ayah dan adiknya yang meninggal karna kecelakaan yang melibatkan Sakura dan para sepupunya, tak ada apapun lagi. Sebenarnya aku harus menyusup ke server paling rahasia milik kepolisian untuk mengetahui hal ini."_ Normal? Oke. Meski begitu mengetahui adanya insiden yang terjadi antara Neji dan Sakura cukup membuatku terkejut. Sekarang sedikitnya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Neji bersikap bar-bar sejak awal.

"Terima kasih Shika. Ku harap informasi darimu bersifat gratis." Ujarku yang di sahuti dengusan di seberang sana.

 _"Ku harap suatu saat aku bisa memeras tenagamu hingga mati. Kau mengurangi jam tidurku."_ Sahutnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Aku tertawa kecil.

Sekarang apa? Aku sudah tahu garis besar tindak-tanduk Sakura. Gadis itu mampu menyulut semangat Sasori dalam duel dulu dengan iming-iming Sara. Bisa di mengerti. Lalu apa hubungan Naruto dan putra tangan kanan Gamabunta? Kenapa pria itu berada di sekitar Naruto? Apa tujuan mereka? Apa membalas dendam pada Naruto karna si pirang itu adalah adik dari gadis kesayangan klan Senju? Ku rasa bukan. Meski Sakura berharga untuk klan senju, Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Aku menghela nafas bingung. Bagian Naruto masih belum bisa ku pahami, sekarang bertambah dengan bagian Neji yang sama membingungkannya. Apa alasan ayah Kizashi sampai menikahi ibu Neji dan memaksa remaja kelebihan hormon itu tinggal di sini? Ku rasa itu tak ada untungnya untuk ayah Kizashi. Atau ada...

Benar. Bersamaan dengan Neji masuk ke rumah ini, Sakura juga kembali ke rumah ini setelah dua tahun tak muncul. Apakah ini artinya...

Apapun yang berkelebat di kepalaku terhenti karna dering teleponku. Aku mengernyit melihat nomer ponsel Naruto terpampang. Apa-apaan dia menelepon dari kamar sebelah? Sedang berniat bercanda? Meski begitu aku tetap meladeninya dengan mengangkat panggilannya. Jika dia mencoba membuat lelucon tak lucu, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menendang bokongnya.

Aku menempelkan ponsel di telinga, terdengar suara berisik dari seberang sana. Karna curiga, aku bergegas ke kamar si pirang itu.

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto?!" Dengusku tak sabar. Juga tak suka karna suara percakapan di seberang sana berbaur dengan suara seperti baku hantam.

"Naruto!" Panggilku gusar. Apa maksudnya keributan di seberang sana.

Pintu kamar Naruto terkunci. Sepi. Ini menjelaskan jika Naruto tak ada di kamarnya. Tapi demi memastikan, aku menendang kuat pintu kamar Naruto hingga menjeblak terbuka.

"Naruto!" Panggilku semakin gusar. Masih tak ada jawaban baik dari seberang telepon maupun dari kamar kosong ini. Keributan di seberang telepon membuatku makin tak tenang. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada adikku itu?

"Sasuke-nii, ada apa?" Rupanya aksiku memancing Sasori keluar dari kamarnya. Adik imutku itu mengintip dari pintu kamar Naruto yang rusak. Sementara di belakangnya ada Neji yang bersidekap malas.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto." Gumamku masih mendengarkan keributan di seberang telepon tanpa berusaha memanggil Naruto lagi.

Aku berjalan cepat ke kamar satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sumber kekacauan. Mendobrak kamar Sakura dengan tak sabar tanpa mempedulikan jeritan terkejut Sasori. Lihat, monster merah muda itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya malas-malasan seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Katakan di mana Naruto?!" Ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Menarik tangan gadis itu memaksanya bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan honey?" Gumam Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Membuatku ingin mengamuk saja. Keributan di seberang telepon semakin menjadi. Terlebih beberapa suara seperti letusan senjata api terdengar. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto dan kau tak mungkin tak tahu. Kita susul Naruto." Aku menyeret paksa aneki ku keluar kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Sasori cemas melihatku menyeret Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas sepertinya bukan hal bagus." Gumamku tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

"Honey..." Rengek Sakura yang membuat tanganku gatal ingin menggeplak kepalanya.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku hilang. Sakura-nee. Bawa saja aku ke tempat Naruto." Desisku mendorong Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

"Sasori-nii, kau mau kemana?" Itu suara Neji. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Neji bisa memanggil Sasori dengan imbuhan -nii penuh keikhlasan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja ikut mencari Naruto-nii." Tegas Sasori membuka pintu belakang mobil.

Brak. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Neji menutup pintu yang di buka Sasori. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Tetap di rumah. Berurusan dengan putri sialan Haruno itu hanya akan membuatmu dalam bahaya." Tandas Neji dengan nada tak mau di bantah. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku baby boy." Gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi. Jika kau ingin tetap di rumah terserah. Tapi aku akan tetap pergi." Sasori mendorong Neji menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cepat ke tempat Naruto." Perintahku yang membuat Sakura bersungut-sungut menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku masih sempat melihat Naji berdecih dan ikut duduk di samping Sasori.

"Apapun yang terjadi di sana, jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Ucap Neji yang di angguki Sasori. Oke. Aku mulai tak paham apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"Tapi aku sungguh tak tahu di mana Naruto honey." Ucap Sakura saat mobil menjauh dari rumah. Aku berdecak lalu melakukan panggilan pada Shikamaru.

 _"Apa?"_ Gerutu suara mengantuk di seberang sana.

"Lacak nomer Naruto. Sekarang dia masih terhubung denganku. Tolong tunda protesmu, sepertinya sesuatu yang melibatkan senjata api terjadi padanya." Ucapku cepat. Terdengar erangan dan umpatan di seberang telepon, dan aku tak peduli selagi Shika masih melakukan permintaanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru mengirimkan lokasi Naruto. Saat ku bilang kita tak punya waktu, jantungku nyaris copot bukan saja karna jeritan Sasori. Tetapi juga kecepatan mobil yang di supiri Sakura ini melampaui kecepatan yang bisa ku toleransi. Gadis ini gila. Kenapa hal yang melekat di dirinya selalu membuatku tak bisa memilih kata selain gila.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura menginjak rem hingga suara decitan keras ban beradu dengan aspal terdengar. Bahkan gadis gila ini masih sempat-sempatnya pamer dengan melakukan drift hingga membuat lingkaran sempurna membekas di aspal.

Aku keluar dari mobil setelah detak jantungku sedikit normal. Ku pikir bukan hanya aku yang shock saat melihat wajah pias Neji. Dan aku sungguh tak menyangka saat Sasori justru berjingkrak heboh memuji anekinya itu keren. Wajah imutnya terlihat berbinar antusias.

Ponselku mati. Sepertinya sambungan dengan Naruto terputus karna sesuatu. Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja. Belum sempat kami memikirkan apapun, suara senjata api terdengar bersahutan di kejauhan sana. Aku semakin was-was.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini." Gumam Sasori terdengar takut. Aku melirik Neji yang menggenggam tangan Sasori menenangkan. Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang Sasori memiliki bodyguard. Dan aku tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Entahlah. Kita perlu bertanya pada seseorang." aku menghubungi nomer Naruto. Tidak di angkat.

"Cari secara manual saja." Ucap Sakura sembari melangkah menuju arah keributan. Aku menatap Neji yang mengernyit terlihat tak setuju. Tapi adik bungsuku itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Sasori sudah membuntuti Sakura tanpa ragu.

Kami berempat menajamkan Indera. Semakin dekat dengan pusat keributan, semakin aku merasakan ketegangan. Wajahku pias melihat beberapa orang tergeletak dengan berbagai luka. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini.

"Sasori, tetaplah di dekatku." Tidak ada lagi nada kalem Neji. Tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan dia tak mengendurkan pengawasannya ke sekeliling sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasori. Baguslah. Setidaknya dia bisa di andalkan di saat seperti ini.

"Sakura-nee!" Panggilku saat gadis itu dengan santai berlari-lari kecil menuju gerombolan pria-pria berbaju hitam. Aku tahu tingkahnya sedikit gila. Tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia anekiku.

"Sakura-nee! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku menarik tangannya. Menghentikan perbuatan gila jenis apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Uhm bertanya pada mereka?" Ucapnya menggaruk pelipisnya dengan wajah polos. Aku ingin mengerang dan meninju sesuatu. Di situasi seperti ini tidak bisakah dia bertingkah sedikit normal.

"Kau gila. Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka." Desisku tak sabar. Ku harus cepat menemukan Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita harus mencari Naruto dan membawanya pulang." Aku berniat menggeret Sakura menjauhi kawanan baju hitam itu. Setidaknya itu niatku sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan kami.

"Apa sedang ada pesta piyama?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok-sosok berbaju hitam itu menyingkir, membiarkan seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

"Hai Nee-san." Ujar Sakura membuatku menatapnya dan gadis berambut merah itu bergantian.

"Kau bisa membeku di udara sedingin ini." Gadis berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya dan seorang pria berpakaian hitam menyerahkan jasnya. Dengan telaten gadis itu memakaikan jas tersebut pada Sakura.

Aku mengernyit mencoba memahami situasi. Interaksi mereka terlalu akrab. Atau jangan-jangan gadis ini...

"Sakura, ku pikir kau sudah bercinta dengan kasurmu." Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pink pekat mendekat. "Wah wah kau memiliki adik-adik yang tampan. Seharusnya aku sering-sering main ke rumahmu." Lanjutnya.

"Mau kau kemanakan Utakata." Gerutu Sakura.

"Issh itu ya itu, ini ya ini. Jangan di samakan." Balas gadis berambut pink pekat.

"Kita ke sini untuk mencari Naruto, kalau Sakura-nee lupa." Desisku makin tak sabar.

"Ah benar. Bukankah aku meminta nee-san mengawasi bocah itu?" Tanya Sakura-nee menatap gadis berambut merah.

"Anoo Sakura-nee, siapa gadis berambut merah itu?" Tanya Sasori ragu-ragu menyembul dari belakangku. Aku melirik adik imutku ini, apa dia mengenal gadis berambut merah? Atau pernah bertemu?

"Dia Terumi Mei, nee-san ku. Yang ini Tayuya." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan. Sasori terlihat berfikir. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak salah ingat. Dia yang menciumku." Gumam Sasori yang di dengar kami semua.

"Apa?" ini suara Neji dan Sakura yang jadi satu. Aku memang terkejut, tapi tidak seberlebihan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau kataka Sasori?" Aku nyaris memutar bola mataku mendengar pekikan histeris Neji yang seperti kehilangan anak perawan.

"Panggil aku Sasori-nii, Neji." Kali ini terdengar pekikan tak terima Sasori.

"Nee-san melanggar aturan! Incest! Tak tahu malu!" Ini teriakan Sakura di sela perdebatan Sasori dan Neji. Sementara Sakura terus memaki dengan perbendaharaan kata yang entah bagaimana luar biasa banyak, gadis yang bernama Mei itu terkekeh senang. Kepalaku pusing seketika.

"Kita harus mencari Naruto!" Jeritku menghentikan tingkah sialan mereka semua.

Nafasku sedikit tersengal karna menahan jengkel. Meski begitu aku masih bisa menatap tajam mereka semua. Aku tak tahu situasi jenis apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Sementara suara letusan senjata api dan perkelahian menguar di sekitar, di sini justru seperti menjadi ajang lawak. Menjengkelkan. Mendesis kesal, aku berbalik berniat mencari Naruto dengan atau tanpa mereka. Persetan dengan para mafia yang secara mengejutkan seperti berkumpul di tempat ini.

"Kalian tak perlu mencari bocah pirang itu. Gamabunta tak akan membiarkannya terluka." Ucapan Mei menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik dan menatap tajam gadis berambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu? Ah tidak, kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" Desisku. Aku tahu ucapannya kemungkinan bukan omong kosong belaka. Tapi aku butuh alasan yang bisa membuatku yakin jika adik pirangku itu baik-baik saja.

"Apa Sakura tak memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Mei acuh tak acuh. Aku melirik Sakura yang menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Apa yang seharusnya kau beritahu pada kami Sakura-nee?" Desisku mengancam.

"Jaga sikapmu boy. Sakura bukan orang yang bisa kau perlakukan sembarangan." Aku menahan nafas mendengar nada bicara Mei yang berubah. Intonasinya memberat dan penuh ancaman. Sosoknya yang tadinya seperti umumnya gadis biasa kini terlihat mengintimidasi kami. Aku merasakan udara seolah menipis. Kini aku menyaksikan langsung sisi protektif seorang pewaris Senju pada Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan nee-san. Dia adikku. Ingat?" Ucapan Sakura hanya membuahkan pelototan dari Mei yang di balas gadis merah muda itu dengan putaran bola mata.

"Pulanglah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah-bocah seperti kalian..." Tandas Mei mengibaskan tangannya. "... Ayah bocah pirang itu adalah putra dari wanita simpanan pimpinan Gamabunta. Dan sekarang para anjing Gamabunta sedang bersamanya, jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Lanjutnya sebelum aku menyela.

Aku menimbang apakah ucapan gadis ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi melihat Sakura, ku rasa tak ada alasan untuk tidak percaya. Yang perlu ku lakukan saat ini adalah memaksa aneki ku itu bicara tentang isi kepalanya!

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **17/8/2017**

 **.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia! Semoga menjadi negara yang adil makmur dan sejahtera. Aku mencintaimu, tanah airku!**


	15. Akan ku tunggu

Makasih buat semua bentuk apresiasi kalian. Dan maaf untuk lama up, sebenarnya ini sama aja sama jenis alasan lainnya, aku baru sembuh karna sempat kecelakaan kemaren. Ini kepala sekarang punya bekas jahitan yang lumayan mencolok dan kerasa. Trus makasih buat yang masih nungguin SAKURA-NEE ya...

Ah kalau suatu saat aku ngaret, kalian bisa ngingetin kan ya... Ehe he he

.

.

.

-(Sasori pov)-

.

.

Entah bagaimana sekarang kami semua berkumpul di tengah-tengah pria berbaju hitam. Bahkan di sini ada kursi dan meja yang nyaman. Ini tempat apa sebenarnya? Semuanya terlihat berantakan, bahkan banyak tubuh-tubuh sekarat atau mati yang berserakan seperti sampah. Sangat menyeramkan.

Yang entah harus aku syukuri atau membuatku risih adalah sikap berlebihan Neji. Adikku ini bertingkah layaknya aku perempuan yang harus benar-benar di jaga. Padahal aku ini anikinya. Sosok yang lebih pas menjaganya daripada di jaga. Sakura-nee yang perempuan saja di biarkan berkeliaran olehnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja Neji bertingkah semaunya, yang penting kami semua harus menemukan Naruto-nii.

"Jadi, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Ini suara Sasuke-nii. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka saat Sasuke-nii menggunakan urat ketika bicara dengan Sakura-nee. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura-nee adalah aneki kami, karna itu seharusnya Sasuke-sedangersikap lebih sopan.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura-nee kikuk. Aku justru melirik Terumi Mei yang duduk dengan acuh tak acuh di sampingnya. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menanyakan kenapa dia menciumku saat itu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan.

"Sakura-nee, tidakkah kepala cantikmu itu sadar jika selama ini kelakuanmu aneh? Kau menekankan hierarki secara tiba-tiba..."

"Tapi kau juga seorang penggila hierarki honey. Atau itu hanya berlaku jika kau yang tertua?" Potong Sakura-nee. Sasuke-nii membuka tutup mulutnya seperti kebingungan sedangkan Neji mendengus remeh di sampingku.

"...Oke! Lalu maksudmu menjanjikan Sara pada Sasori..."

"Di mana salahnya aku menjanjikan akan membantunya menemukan kakaknya?" Potong Sakura-nee lagi.

"Tidak salah. Tapi kenyataannya kau tak melakukan apapun!" Nada bicara Sasuke-nii seperti orang frustasi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-nii bisa sampai seperti itu, apa karna Mei-nee yang menatapnya tajam, atau karna Tayuya-nee yang cekikikan dari tadi?

"Memangnya kau tahu aku melakukan apa? Daripada itu honey, kau melewatkan satu hal..."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke-nii lebih kalem.

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu jika kau menyelidiki latar belakang aku, Neji, Sasori dan Naruto..."

"Apa maksudnya menyelidiki latar belakang?" Kali ini Neji bersuara dengan nada tak senang.

"Hei maksudku..."

"Dengar baby boy, dia menyelidiki latar belakang kita seolah kita adalah penjahat!" Adu Sakura-nee manja pada Neji memotong ucapan Sasuke-nii.

"Jangan mengada-ada!" Jerit Sasuke-nii tak terima.

"Memang ada. Kau menyelidiki latar belakang kami tapi tak menyelidiki latar belakangmu!" Sahut Sakura-nee tak mau kalah. Leherku sampai sakit bolak-balik menatap Sakura-nee dan Sasuke-nii yang saling umpat.

"Stop! Kalian menjengkelkan!" Ini suara Neji yang langsung membuat keduanya berhenti. Tapi tak cukup ampuh menghentikan tawa Tayuya-nee.

"Duh, aku tak tahu kalau para adik kecilmu selucu ini Sakura." Ucap Tayuya-nee sembari mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Jadi katakan padaku Sasuke-nii, apa maksudmu dengan menyelidiki latar belakang kami?" Tandas Neji. Huuuffft kalau sudah berurusan dengan Neji, bisa-bisa ini akan berakhir menjadi baku hantam.

"Arrrggghh! Bisakah pertahankan otakmu agar tak tercemari oleh kata-kata si merah muda itu? Aku melakukannya demi mencari tahu tujuan kelakuan aneh Sakura-nee." Ucap Sasuke-nii. Aku menghela nafas. Ku pikir tak ada gunanya Sasuke-nii mencari tujuan prilaku aneh Sakura-nee seperti apa yang dia bilang. Kami ini keluarga, bukankah seharusnya mempercayai satu sama lain jika kami tak akan saling mencelakakan?

"Huh. Apapun alasanmu, kau sama sekali tak berhak mengutak-atik latar belakang kami." Dengus Neji.

"Setuju! Dia seharusnya menyelidiki latar belakangnya sendiri lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura-nee kelewat semangat.

"Apa gunanya aku menyelidiki diriku sendiri?!" Jerit Sasuke-nii tak terima.

"Mungkin saja kau juga ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya ibumu menikah dengan ayahku." Sakura-nee mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Apa?" Lirih Sasuke-nii. Aniki ku itu terlihat gamang. Aku mengamati Sakura-nee dan orang-orang asing di sekitar kami. Sungguh, entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai meragukan arti kami bagi Sakura-nee. Aku mulai mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan Sakura-nee seperti halnya Sasuke-nii. Apa tujuan Sakura-nee memunculkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak perlu. Benarkan? Aku tak perlu tahu alasan ayah Kizashi menikah dengan ibuku. Aku cukup percaya jika mereka menikah karna saling cinta. Apa aku salah?

"Oke cukup. Tayuya bisa kencing di celana jika terus tertawa." Mei-nee bersuara menghentikan kami semua. Entah bagaimana dia mampu melakukannya hanya dengan sedikit kalimat. Auranya seolah-olah bisa membekukan kami semua. "Kalian pulang saja, aku yang akan memastikan bocah pirang itu pulang." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kami yang akan memastikan saudara kami pulang. Entah bagaimana rasanya aku tak bisa mempercayaimu seperti aku tak bisa mempercayai putri Haruno itu." Tandas Neji lalu menyeretku pergi. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke-nii mengikuti kami setelah mendengus.

"...jangan sampai lupa jalan pulang adik-adikku!" Jerit Sakura-nee melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura-nee!" Aku mendengar geraman Sasuke-nii. Lalu kemudian helaan nafas panjangnya. Sepertinya Sasuke-nii benar-benar menahan diri. Di sana, di antara orang-orang itu, Sakura-nee seperti tak tersentuh. Dia aneki kami, tapi seperti bukan bagian dari kami.

"Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nee bukan orang jahatkan?" Tanyaku nyaris bergumam di tengah langkah kami yang tanpa tujuan pasti. Neji yang menyeretku membawa kami ke arah riuh bunyi perkelahian.

"Entahlah." Sahut Sasuke-nii setelah menghela nafas lagi. "Aku bahkan sampai bingung cara mengintrogasinya. Mengorek isi kepalanya. Dia itu membingungkan. Dan provokator ulung." Lanjut Sasuke dengan kalimat terakhir yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Lupakan saja. Toh pada akhirnya kita akan tahu apa tujuannya. Sekarang ini yang kita tahu, si pirang itu adalah bagian Gamabunta. Melihat situasi ini, ku pikir Gamabunta itu sejenis organisasi penjahat." Gerutu Neji.

Saat Sasuke-nii bicara, hal mengejutkan keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata Sakura-nee adalah bagian dari Klan Senju. Mendengar nama itu membuatku mengingat kejadian rekaman beberapa waktu lalu. Apakah maksud Kakuzu yang mengancamnya Sakura-nee? Atau Mei-nee? Karna saat itu di sana ada Mei-nee. Bahkan dengan seenaknya dia menciumku.

Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, meski tak terlihat siapapun di kegelapan sana. Aku semakin gusar, Mei-nee atau Sakura-nee, siapakah di antara mereka yang bermaksud buruk padaku? Dan kenapa?

"Ku pikir, kejadian rekaman itu tidak bermaksud buruk jika di lihat dari hasilnya." Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-nii yang berbisik. Meski tanganku masih di genggaman Neji, posisi Neji yang lebih depan membuatku yakin jika adikku itu tak mendengar bisikan Sasuke-nii.

"Benarkah?" Gumamku ragu kelewat lirih. Aku yang mulai goyah untuk mempercayai Sakura-nee sebagai keluarga kenapa sekarang seolah di yakinkan Sasuke-nii jika Sakura-nee tak berniat buruk. Bahkan aku mulai percaya jika janji Sakura-nee tentang Sara-nee adalah omong kosong.

"Ya, jika tak salah tebak. Dia hanya memberi Neji orang yang tepat untuk sifat protektifnya. Kehilangan adik membuat Neji tak memiliki tempat untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya, dan Sakura-nee memberikanmu sebagai ganti adiknya. Selain itu, Sakura-nee juga berusaha meleburkan Neji dengan anak-anak kelasnya. Sebenarnya, jika boleh berkata, sepertinya Sakura-nee memahami kebutuhan tiap adiknya. Hanya saja mewujudkannya dengan cara yang menjengkelkan." Aku menatap raut tenang Sasuke-nii. Benarkah apa yang di katakannya? Benarkah Sakura-nee seperhatian itu pada kami? Seharusnya memang seperti itukan? Dia aneki kami. Memang seharusnya dia menyayangi kami. Dan lagi, seharusnya aku seperti Sasuke-nii yang bisa menebak pola pikir Sakura-nee. Sasuke-nii memang keren. Tanpa sadar senyum senang sudah terukir dibibirku. Aku lega. Dan aku percaya pada ucapan Sasuke-nii. Aku percaya pada keluargaku. Tapi...

"...bagaimana dengan Sara-nee?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke-nii terdiam. Helaan nafas berat ku dengar darinya. Aku menatap punggung Neji yang masih memimpin jalan kami, lalu perhatianku teralih pada Sasuke-nii.

"Aku kurang senang dengan dugaanku ini, ku rasa aneki kita itu terlalu licik. Dia sepertinya sedang memanfaatkan seseorang untuk mendapatkan kakakmu tanpa usaha berarti..." Apa maksudnya?

"Apakah itu buruk?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin itu buruk atau baik. Atau keduanya. Hanya saja jika pemikiranku benar, Sakura-nee sedang mencoba menyelesaikan dua masalah melalui satu orang."

"Aku tak mengerti." Gerutuku. Sasuke-nii tersenyum dan mengacak surai merahku.

"Jangan meracuni pikiran polos Sasori dengan teori tentang betapa baiknya putri Haruno!" Dengus Neji memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Panggil aku Sasori-nii, Neji." Kesalku.

"Baiklah, Sasori-nii." ucapnya ogah-ogahan tapi membuatku tersenyum puas. Dia memang otoutoku yang manis.

"Kalau begitu kita fokus saja mencari si pirang sumber masalah itu." Ucap Sasuke-nii. Aniki ku itu berjalan di depan memimpin kami menggantikan Neji. Langkahnya lebar dan hati-hati.

Suara perkelahian sudah mereda saat kami tiba di suatu tempat. Entah di mana ini. Yang jelas di sana aku sedang melihat Naruto-nii yang berdiri di samping pria berwajah lebih pucat dari Sasuke-nii. Pria itu sedang menginjak punggung tangan seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ku harap ini akan membuat kalian mengerti jika Naruto-sama bukan orang yang bisa kalian perlakukan sembarangan. Dan apapun keinginannya adalah sebuah keharusan untuk di penuhi." Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhku merinding mendengar nada datar dan tajam pria berwajah pucat itu. Tanpa ekspresi berarti dia meremukkan tangan pria di bawahnya, mengabaikan teriakan sekarat pria itu. Aku baru menyadari jika tubuh pria berambut merah yang di aniayanya itu sudah penuh darah dan luka. Pria ini seratus kali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada Neji. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto-nii bisa bersamanya?

"Hei hei Sai, kau keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto-nii ragu-ragu. "Dan apa maksudnya Naruto-sama?" Lanjut aniki ku itu. Sepertinya hanya dia yang belum tahu jika dirinya adalah pewaris Gamabunta. Kelompok yang katanya paling sadis.

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sasuke-nii membuat perhatian mereka terarah pada kami. Maksudku mereka itu Naruto-nii, pria pucat yang di panggil Sai oleh Naruto-nii juga kumpulan pria berpenampilan penjahat di sekeliling mereka. Seperti Sakura-nee, sekarang Naruto-nii terlihat asing di mataku. Seperti ada jarak dan sekat tebal di antara kami. Dia aniki ku, ternyata orang yang di kelilingi orang seperti itu.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Jerit Naruto-nii terlihat khawatir.

"Bukankah kau menghubungiku karna butuh bantuan anikimu ini?" Ucap Sasuke-nii kalem. Ini sedikit membuatku merasa aneh. Sasuke-nii entah bagaimana selalu bisa bersikap kalem dan keren selain di depan Sakura-nee. Mungkinkah Sakura-nee terlalu mengusik kekalemannya?

"Butuh apanya?! Yang ada kalian yang kenapa-kenapa di sini. Tidak lihat banyak orang sekarat di sini?" Sedikit banyak aku senang mendengar kekhawatiran Naruto-nii pada kami.

"Naruto-nii, ayo pulang." Ajakku yang menyembul dari balik tubuh Neji.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali menyadari jika keadaan tiba-tiba jadi hening karna ucapanku. Apa ada yang salah? Tanpa sadar aku mengkerut di balik tubuh Neji saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang bertampang penjahat di depan sana.

"Benar, aku seharusnya pulang." Naruto-nii tersenyum ceria. Meredakan suasana tegang beberapa detik lalu. Senyumnya menular padaku.

"Ck, hanya pulang saja harus di jemput. Menyusahkan." Gerutu Neji yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan Naruto-nii.

"Maaf." Naruto-nii mendekati aku dan Neji. Mengusak rambut kami. Selagi Neji menepis tangannya dan menggerutu, aku membiarkan saja Naruto-nii mengacak-acak rambutku. "Tapi aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Karna aku harus membawakan hadiah untuk otouto imutku ini."

Aku menatap Naruto-nii. Sebenarnya aku punya dugaan tentang ucapan Naruto-nii. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sekarang, ku pikir wajar jika Sasuke-nii sibuk menyelidiki Sakura-nee. Aneki ku itu terkadang menjadi penjahat di kepalaku, tapi terkadang juga menjadi malaikat.

"...yeah dan juga butuh tau suatu alasan. Jadi, kau butuh di temani?" Sasuke-nii bersidekap menatap kami.

"Sepertinya begitu. Meski aku masih belum memiliki gambaran terhadap apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ku pikir aku membutuhkanmu memegangku jika saja aku shock nanti, Sasuke-nii." Cengir Naruto-nii pada Sasuke-nii. Meski begitu, aku masih sempat menangkap lirikannya pada Sai.

"Kalian kembalilah pada Sakura-nee. Aku akan pergi bersama Naruto. Jadilah anak baik, dan tunggu kami pulang. Hm?" Sasuke-nii menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Ya Sasuke-nii." Aku mengangguk patuh sementara Neji mendengus malas. Baiklah, aku tak akan berharap Neji menjadi otouto yang manis lagi. Sepertinya itu hal yang hanya akan terjadi bersamaan dengan hujan batu!

"Jaga Sasori, otouto." Duh bagian ini aku kurang suka. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto-nii mengatakan hal itu padaku? Maksudku seharusnya aku yang menjaga Neji.

"Jangan menceramahiku. Baka pirang. Apa menjadi pewaris kelompok penjahat membuatmu arogan?!" Dengus Neji. Tanpa ku duga, seorang bertampang preman mencengkeram lengan Neji.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Desisnya yang langsung mendapatkan bantingan dari Neji.

"Jangan memgancamku!" Neji menghindar saat pria bertampang preman lainnya melayangkan tendangan padanya.

"Stop! Sai suruh temanmu berhenti!" Raung Naruto-nii melihat dua orang sudah menyerang Neji.

"Neji!" Jeritku berusaha memperingati saat seseorang yang dibantingnya tadi berusaha membokongnya. Namun belum sempat orang itu menyentuh Neji, Sasuke-nii sudah membuatnya terpental dengan tendangannya bersamaan dengan Sai yang memerintahkan orang-orang itu berhenti menyerang Neji.

"Ini bukan sambutan yang baik untuk saudara tuanmu kan?" Desis Sasuke-nii tak senang menatap Sai.

"Maaf membuatmu tak senang. Prioritas kami hanyalah Naruto-sama." Sai berucap sopan tanpa ekspresi sementara aku memegangi kemeja belakang Sasuke-nii. Entah kenapa nada bicara Sai membuatku merasa terancam.

"Tunggu, Sai apa maksudnya Naruto-sama? dan Saudara tuanmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, aku pewaris apa, Neji?" Naruto-nii terlihat kebingungan.

"Saya akan menjelaskan nanti." Sahut Sai. Pria ini seperti tak punya ekspresi. Mengerikan.

"Ck, bahkan cara bicaramu berubah." Gerutu Naruto-nii.

Sementara itu Neji berdecih lalu menyeretku pergi. Tapi di langkah ke empat dia berhenti dan berbalik. "Akan ku tunggu kalian pulang... Sasuke-nii, Naruto-nii." Ucapnya lalu dengan cepat menyeretku. Di belakang sana terdengar tawa riang Naruto-nii.

"Cih cih. Aku tak menyangka mulutku akan mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu." Gerutu Neji yang membuatku tergelak. Lihat, ternyata otoutoku ini manis sekali kan?

Meski sepertinya kami dalam masalah, meski sepertinya kami tidak harmonis, meski sepertinya kami dipermainkan, kenyataannya kami adalah keluarga. Sekarang, nanti dan selamanya.

Lagi, kami berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh sekarat. Apa akan ada yang memindahkan mereka nanti? Aku menoleh ke arah Neji yang menggandeng tanganku. Dia terlihat waspada.

"Neji..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kira-kira oleh-oleh yang akan di bawa Naruto-nii untukku?"

"Jangan tanya aku." Aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban menyebalkan otouto tidak manisku ini. Mencebikkan bibirku sebal, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan saat itulah aku melihat dua bayangan di kegelapan. Mereka seperti mengawasi kami! Genggamanku pada tangan Neji mengerat.

Bagaimana ini? Neji belum terlalu mahir bela diri, sedangkan aku bakalan blank jika ketakutan. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Jantungku seolah berpacu saat bayangan itu bergerak ke arah kami. Bagaimana ini?

"Neji..."

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan sebelum ada yang tanya: Cerita Sasuke tentang penyelidikannya pada Sasori dan Neji melewati bagian Sara.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **3/9/2017**


	16. Permainan gila

Makasih buat semua reader SAKURA-NEE. Aku gak keberatan dengan silent reader sih, tapi terkadang pengen juga ngerasa spesial dengan di kasih fav fol n komenannya. Apa aku mulai maruk? Lupakan. Lewatkan bagian gak penting itu. Selamat membaca~~~

.

.

.

.

-(Neji pov)-

.

.

Cukup mengejutkan saat aku tahu jika putri sialan Haruno itu adalah kesayangan salah satu klan mafia. Membuatku memaklumi sikap menyebalkannya selama ini. Dia bertingkah brengsek karna merasa akan selalu ada yang melindunginya. Dasar gadis sialan yang beruntung.

Oh aku juga cukup terkejut mengetahui jika si pirang itu adalah pewaris Gamabunta. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu jenis apa itu Gamabunta, tapi dari penjelasan Sasuke jelas itu sebuah kelompok berbahaya. Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan hidupku yang datar dan aman bahagia jadi tercemari hal-hal penuh kriminalitas seperti ini?! Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal jika tak akan ada hal baik kalau berhubungan dengan putri sialan Haruno itu. Aku benci menjadi bagian dari Haruno!

Tapi... entah sejak kapan aku merasa ada sedikit hal menyenangkan dengan menjadi Haruno. Bertemu dengan Sasori. Pria imut yang selalu butuh perlindungan, setidaknya itu menurutku. Dan keberadaannya jelas membuatku merasa bertanggung jawab. Karna itulah aku tak bersikeras ikut dengan Sasuke dan Naruto meski sebenarnya aku setengah mati penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, juga oleh-olehnya untuk Sasori. Dengan aku dan Sasori tak ikut, aku berusaha memastikan pria imut yang selalu ngotot ingin ku panggil aniki ini jauh dari bahaya. Jauh dari nasib malang seperti yang menimpa ayah juga adikku.

"Neji..." Aku menoleh menatap Sasori saat mendengar suara lirihnya. Dia seperti sedang was-was.

"A..." Belum sempat aku merespon apapun, dua orang aneh berdiri di depan kami dengan nafas terengah-engah. Membuatku mengernyit keheranan.

"Hei katakan. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" ucap yang berambut keputihan dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Siapa kalian?" Cicit Sasori bersembunyi di balik tubuhku. Refleks akupun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakangku.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto!? Kami tak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Sunggih. Tapi situasinya terlihat sangat berbahaya..." Cerocos seorang dengan gambar segitiga di pipinya.

Aku mengernyit berusaha mengerti maksud dua orang yang terus bicara cepat dan bergantian. Nihil. Kemungkinan yang ku dapat hanyalah mereka teman-teman si baka pirang itu.

"...apa yang terjadi? Siapa si Sai itu sebenarnya?..."

"Ck, berhentilah bicara. Kami sibuk." Potongku dan menarik tangan Sasori, berniat membawanya segera meninggalkan duo aneh di depan kami.

"Hei hei kami serius khawatir pada Naruto!" Jerit yang berambut putih tak terima.

"Jika begitu seharusnya kalian tak meninggalkannya." Acuhku.

"Tunggu!"

"Eh?!"

Plak! Aku menepis kasar tangan si tato segitiga yang meraih bahu Sasori untuk menghentikan kami.

"Jangan memancingku untuk menyerang selagi aku hanya ingin menjaga." Desisku tak senang. Dua orang ini jelas meninggalkan Naruto dengan pengecut. Lalu kenapa mereka memaksa kami untuk menjelaskan situasi Naruto. Sangat egois dan brengsek.

Aku mendengus kasar dan menyeret Sasori pergi meninggalkan tempat itu selagi mereka masih terkejut. Peduli setan dengan pendapat dan kebutuhan mereka. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah menjauhkan Sasori dari segala kemungkinan hal berbahaya.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Membuatku yang masih waspada refleks melayangkan tangan. "Oi oi kalem baby." Mataku memicing menatap gadis berambut pink pekat yang tadi bersama putri sialan Haruno.

"Tayuya-nee." Sapa Sasori dengan nada manis. Membuatku jengah. Seharusnya dia menyimpan curiga untuk gadis ini. Biasanya orang sialan akan memiliki teman sialan. Karna dia bersama Sakura, pasti dia sama sialannya dengan Sakura.

"Ya sweetheart. Sakura menyuruhku membawa kalian pulang." Dengan entengnya si sialan Tayuya menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Sasori. Lihat, betapa sialannya gadis itu. Aku ingin mengerang karna entah sejak kapan gadis-gadis yang ku temui sangat sialan. Tak ada yang semanis adikku!

"Bicaralah dengan mulutmu, bukan tanganmu." Sinisku menyingkirkan tangan si sialan Tayuya itu dari bahu Sasori.

"Eiii kau menyeramkan sekali." ucap Tayuya dengan gaya merajuk yang menjijikkan. Aku ingin memukul kepalanya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya kenapa Sasori harus meringis miris seperti itu mendengar ucapan si Tayuya.

"Neji tidak semenyeramkan itu jika sudah lama kenal." Aku berdecak mendengar ucaoan Sasori. Memangnya siapa yang butuh dibela dirinya.

"Terserahlah. Ayo." Tayuya berjalan berniat memimpin kami. Tapi aku tetap berdiam di tempatku. Bahkan menagan tangan Sasori yang sudah seperti anak ayam berniat mengikutinya.

"Neji..." Panggil Sasori heran.

"Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan. Ini nyaris subuh. Ayo pulang." Panggil Tayuya yang berbalik menatap kami.

"Kenapa kami harus mengikutimu?!" Tantangku tak senang. Entah mengapa, yang jelas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura brengsek itu selalu membuatku tak senang. Membangkitkan kenangan pahit.

"Kau bisa mengikutiku dengan rela, atau dengan bokongmu yang di tendang paksa mereka." Sahut Tayuya acuh tak acuh sembari mengedikkan dagunya ke arah barisan pria berbaju hitam disamping mobil Sakura yang kami bawa ke sini tadi.

Aku berdecak kesal. Sejak kapan aku selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang hobi mengancam. Menyebalkan sekali saat tahu jika aku tak bisa melawan. Hal pertama di kepalaku jelas menghindari melibatkan Sasori dalam masalah. Hal kedua sudah jelas bahkan aku tak bisa melumpuhkan satu dari para pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Di mana Sakura-nee?" Tanya Sasori. Saat ini kami berada di dalam mobil yang membawa kami entah kemana.

"Ah dia, tentu saja bermain dengan nee-san kesayangannya." Kekeh Tayuya. Meski terdengar wajar tapi entah kenapa ucapan Tayuya seperti memiliki arti lain. Arti yang tak ku sukai.

"Bermain?" Tanya Sasori. Mungkin dia bingung memikirkan jenis permainan seperti apa yang di sukai pewaris klan senju.

"Ya. Kau mau berpartisipasi? Itu permainan yang menyenangkan. Uhm mungkin saat ini mereka memaksa Gaara dan Sora bangun dan bermain." Lagi, Tayuya terkekeh. Entah mengapa aku makin tak menyukai kekehannya.

"Ya. Aku ingin ikut. Iya kan Neji. Kita belum pernah bersenang-senang bersama Sakura-nee. Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan saudara-saudara Sakura-nee yang lain." Ucap Sasori kelewat antusian. Apa dia tak sadar jika seharusnya saat ini kami sedang tegang memikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke?

"Baiklah sweetheart, aku akan membawamu ke tempat bermain mereka." Tawa riang Tayuya membuatku mengernyit makin curiga.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja an tidur." ucapku mengusulkan hal paling masuk akal di jam setengah dua dini hari.

"Tapi Neji, aku ingin bersama yang lain." Keluh Sasori yang membuatku hanya bisa mendesah kalah. Sasori tak akan merasa cukup dengan hanya aku. Mengabaikan tawa mengejek Tayuya, aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Menatap suasana lengan kota dini hari.

Ku rasa nyaris satu jam kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Maksudku tempat bermain putri sialan Haruno itu bersama para saudaranya. Aku menatap gedung tiga tingkat di depanku dengan curiga. Pasalnya kami harus melewati pagar tinggi yang di jaga beberapa orang berpakaian hitam untuk masuk ke gedung ini. Benar-benar khas klan penjahat.

"Keren. Permainan apa memangnya yang Sakura-nee lakukan di sini?" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat betapa antusiasnya Sasori. Dia ini berwajah imut tapi kenapa suka dengan hal-hal ekstrim. Maksudku selain perkelahian.

"Kau akan mengatakan itu lagi saat kita masuk. Ayo." Tayuya memimpin kami memasuki gedung. Aku melirik orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti kami. Jumlahnya sudah berkurang. Mungkin sebagian berhenti di gedung kecil yang menempel pada pagar tinggi tadi.

"Selamat datang Nona." Sambut seseorang dengan pakaian serba hijau ketat. Terlebih ada seorang lagi yang berpakaian seperti itu. Mereka seperti ayah dan anak pelawak. Yang benar saja. Jenis pakaian macam apa itu?!

"Apa Sakura dan Mei-nee sudah mulai ji-san?" Tanya Tayuya ringan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ayah dan anak berpakaian ketat itu berjalan mengiringinya.

"Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan Tuan Gaara dan Sora juga datang. Mereka benar-benar remaja penuh semangat!" Aku ingin mengumpat mendengar cara bicara orang yang di panggil ji-san oleh Tayuya itu. Yang tak bisa ku percaya bahkan sekarang Sasori ikut terlibat pembicaraan absurd penuh kata 'remaja' dan 'semangat' itu.

"Hei, kalian yang katanya adik Nona Sakura ya?" Aku melirik malas si anak berbaju ketat yang entah kenapa memilih berjalan di sampingku, bukannya nimbrung bersama ayahnya di depamematikanNamaku Rock Lee. Itu guruku, guru Gai. Kami ini pengawal kepercayaan nona Mei." Apa dia berusaha membuatku terkesan dengan cara perkenalannya? Sayangnya itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Aku hanya akan terkesan saat Sasori yang mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah manisnya.

"Aa." Hanya sesingkat itu jawabanku. Berharap saja si Lee ini berhenti bicara hal-hal yang sama sekali tak menarik untukku. Aku hanya berbaik hati tidak ingin membuatnya kelelahan karna terlalu banyak bicara.

Mataku terbelalak saat kami keluar dari lift yang membawa kami langsung naik ke lantai tiga. Kami berada di lorong selebar empat meter yang kanan dan kirinya hanya di batasi dengan kawat setinggi pinggang. Sedangkan di bawah kami terhampar hutan, entah hutan alami atau hutan buatan. Tapi ini benar-benar hutan dengan garis aliran sungai di beberapa tempat. Bahkan ada bukit kecil juga tebing yang setinggi gedung tingkat dua di kejauhan sana. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Sasori lebih histeris dan cerewet menanyakan ini itu pada Tayuya. Gadis itu benar, kata 'keren' keluar berkali-kali dari bibir Sasori. Setidaknya aku cukup tenang melihat raut senang dan antusias Sasori.

"Ini tempat bermain Mei-nee dan para saudaranya." Terang Lee semangat di sela langkah kami mengikuti Tayuya menyusuri tempat yang bisa di bilang jembatan ini.

Tak lama kami sampai di gedung seberang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh layar monitor di dindingnya. Ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu yang langsung membungkuk hormat pada Tayuya. Gadis sialan itu terlihat lebih baik saat di hormati.

"Sini-sini, kita nonton permainan mereka dulu sebelum bergabung. Kalian kan harus mengerti aturannya kan?" Tayuya menyeret Sasori dan mendudukkannya di sofa panjang. Dengan malas aku duduk berjajar dengan mereka berdua. Sementara ayah dan anak berpakaian ketat itu berdiri di belakang kami. Ini terasa aneh.

"Lihat, sepertinya mereka sudah melakukan setengah permainan." Seru Tayuya yang menarik perhatianku ke arah layar lebar di depan kami.

Aku melihat putri sialan Haruno itu berlari menyelinap di antara pepohonan. Emeralnya menajam menatap ke depan. Tepatnya pada siluet pria berambut merah bata yang sedang melompati bebatuan di sungai. Dan tenggorokanku sukses tercekat saat melihat gadis sialan Haruno itu melemparkan pisau kecil ke arah pria berambut merah bata. Bukan hanya sekali, melainkan empat kali. Aku kesulitan berkedip saat melihat si pria itu bisa mengelak meski salah satu pisau menggores lengannya.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?! Kali ini saat si pria merah bata itu berhasil menyeberang, Sakura yang berniat melompati bebatuan. Sayangnya datang Mei yang tanpa aba-aba mengayunkan pedangnya. Dan pertempuran pun terjadi saat Sakura menarik pedangnya membalas serangan Mei.

"Kyaa aku paling suka melihat Sakura dan Mei-nee bertarung dengan pedang. Mereka cantik." Riang Tayuya yang tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari gerakan gemulai nan indah Sakura dan Mei. Saat gerakan Mei terlihat tegas dan penuh tenaga, maka gerakan Sakura lembut namun akurat. Saat Gerakan Mei terlihat bagai naga pemangsa maka gerakan Sakura terlihat bagai penari yang memikat namun mematikan. Aku tak mengerti. Di mana sebenarnya aku berada saat ini? Dulu saat aku meragukan kemampuan Sakura dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, aku merasa gadis itu hanyalah gadis sialan yang arogan karna seorang Haruno. Tapi kini, rasanya dia jauh lebih mematikan daripada Sasuke. Bukan karna Sasuke tangan kosong dan gadis sialan itu memegang pedang, namun lebih karna gerakan akuratnya, juga kekuatan yang dikamuflase dengan kelembutan saat menyerang. Dia jelas seorang yang sudah sangat mahir dalam hal bela diri. Ini membuatku mengingat perkataan 'dua tahun tak bisa di bandingkan dengan puluhan tahun'. Benar. Saat kami baru memulai maka Sakura sudah nyaris mencapai garis akhir. Dia seorang Haruno sejak lahir. Atau lebih tepatnya, seorang yang berhubungan dengan klan Senju sejak lahir.

Aku bisa memastikan jika kemungkinan besar kewajiban memiliki keahlian bela diri dalam keluarga Haruno adalah karna hubungannya dengan klan Senju.

"Aku tak akan mau ikut permainan berbahaya seperti itu. Itu pisau dan pedang sungguhan!" ucap Sasori dengan suara bergetar. Ah keantusiasannya sudah hilang.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua yang ikut memakai jaket anti peluru kok dibalik pakaian. Lihat, tak ada darah kan?" Sahut Tayuya enteng saat menunjukkan pria berambut merah yang baru ikut bergabung membantu Sakura terkena sabetan pedang Mei di bagian perut. "Meski begitu tangan dan kaki tetap saja tak bisa terhindar dari luka." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa menghiraukan Sasori yang sudah pucat.

"Cukup. Kami lebih baik pulang daripada melihat permainan gila kalian." Aku menarik tangan Sasori agar berdiri bersamaku.

"Uhm ku pikir itu tak mudah. Selagi Sakura belum mengijinkan kalian pergi, aku sangsi kalian bisa pergi dari sini." Sahut Tayuya acuh tak acuh. Para gadis ini jelas semakin terlihat menjengkelkan di mataku.

"Neji, sepertinya kita harus menunggu Sajura-nee." ucap Sasori lesu sambil kembali menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. Aku menahan erangan jengkelku. Ini sangat menyebalkan saat aku tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap sikap otoriter putri sialan Haruno dan antek-anteknya.

"Keputusan bagus." Gumam Tayuya saat melihatku kembali duduk. "Ah sambil menunggu mereka selesai bagaimana jika aku menjelaskan aturan permainan mereka?" Tawar Tayuya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria berambut merah yang kini berhasil merobek satu kertas di pinggang Mei menggunakan pistolnya. Ini semakin gila. Permainan macam apa yang melibatkan senjata berbahaya seperti itu.

"Terserah." Dengusku malas sementara Sasori mengangguk lesu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau perkelahian. Ku rasa aku harus mengurangi keinginanku meninju seseorang di hadapan Sasori.

"Peraturannya sederhana sih. Kau tinggal menyelipkan lima kertas warna-warni menggantung di pinggangmu. Kertas itu adalah nyawamu. Selanjutnya kalian akan berlomba lari dari sisi kanan hutan ke sisi kiri hutan. Jaraknya sekitar lima ribu meter. Dan kalian harus memastikan nyawa kalian masih tersisa atau kalau bisa masih utuh hingga kalian tiba di garis finis. Kertasnya tak boleh robek entah itu karna senjata lawan ataupun tersangkut ranting pepohonan, karna kertas robek berarti kalian kehilangan nyawa. Sebaliknya, serang tanpa henti semua lawanmu dan pastikan mereka kehabisan nyawa sebelum sampai di garis finis. Pemenangnya adalah pemilik sisa nyawa terbanyak. Hukuman bagi yang kalah terserah si pemenang. Ah itu berarti di permainan ini tak ada kawan, semua lawan. Dan jenis senjata juga pola penyerangan bebas. Kau harus memeras otak pintarmu." Aku makin tak tertarik mendengar penjelasan Tayuya. Ini adalah jenis permainan kurang kerjaan orang tak sayang nyawa.

"... Ah sebenarnya diam-diam kami bersekongkol menjatuhkan Mei-nee. Karna kalau dia kalah kami bisa minta di belikan mobil sport terbaru atau apapun yang sedang kami inginkan." Kekeh Tayuya licik. Sungguh kasian si pewaris Senju itu di peras oleh para saudaranya.

"...melukai Mei-nee memang sangat sulit. Tapi tidak akan terlalu sulit jika hanya mengelabuinya demi merobek kertas nyawanya. Terutama jika kami berempat bekerja sama..." Aku berdecak malas melihat tawa senang Tayuya. Sedang di layar sana aku melihat Sakura dan pria merah bata bergantian menyerang Mei meski sesekali mereka saling serang, sementara pria merah satunya membidik kertas nyawa Mei dengan senapan laras panjang dari jauh. Mereka benar-benar komplotan pemeras sialan. Tapi nyatanya seperti yang di bilang Tayuya, Mei bukan orang yang mudah di jatuhkan dan di kelabui. Dia mampu mengelak membuat peluru dari si pria merah bersarang pada perut Sakura. Pekikan kecil Sakura bercampur dengan pekikan ketakutan Sasori yang membuat Tayuya terbahak. Aku ingin mengumpat dengan kata paling kasar, yang kami tonton bahkan lebih brutal dari thriller.

"Bisakah kau matikan saja layar sialan itu?!" Geramku melihat wajah pucat Sasori.

"Neji, kau harus bilang pada Sakura-nee agar tak melakukan permainan ini lagi. Dia banyak terluka." Rengek Sasori dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Akan ku lakukan." Ucapku mengusap lembut kepala Sasori. Ku harap aniki imutku ini tahu jika aneki kami memang gila dan tak terlalu memikirkannya lagi.

"Ha ha ha jangan terlalu di pikirkan sweetheart, ini hanya permainan." Tayuya ikut mengusap kepala Sasori, mengacuhkanku yang memelototinya tak senang. Ini menjengkelkan. "Ayo kita sambut pemenangnya di garis finish." Lanjutnya sambil menyeret Sasori pergi. Ini semakin menjengkelkan saat aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke arah layar yang memperlihatkan Sakura berlari zig zag di antara pepohonan menghindari tembakan pria berambut merah sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Aku cukup takjub mendapati diriku tidak terlalu terkejut berada di situsi ini. Mungkin tanpa sadar aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku sejak mendengar Sakura bagian dari klan Senju. Atau sejak Sakura menindas kami dengan kekuatannya. Entahlah, meski aneh, nyatanya aku merasa wajar Sakura melakukan berbagai hal berbahaya tak masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~~~

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk:

 **JidatLebarnya PantatAyam:** aaah iya, aku juga ngalamin kok kayak gitu. Ehe he iya aku suka inuyasha juga, cuma entah kenapa aku sama sekali gak bisa suka sama tokoh kyoko. Aku emang aneh. Ah masalah KDD, aku juga gak tahu kenapa, susah dapetin feel buat nglanjutin. Selain itu juga lumayan sibuk di RL.

 **Luca Marvell:** iyaaa ini dah lanjut ya... Moga tetep penasaran sampe tamat ntar! (Doanya ngarep banget #plak)

 **matarinegan:** Pov Narutonya chap depan. Trus chap depannya lagi pov Sasuke. pembagian pov nya adil kok, setiap selesai empat chap berarti selesai empat pov. Yang sabar ya...

 **Febri593:** Ehe he makasih...

 **Arisa Ezakiya:** Membingungkan ya aha ha akunya emang rada susah milih diksi dan nyusun alur. Ah makasih udah mau nunggu...

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **11/9/2017**


End file.
